Estrechando vínculos
by Snape's Snake
Summary: Hermione se reúne con Harry y éste le explica qué le ha acontecido desde que él y Ron discutieron y, sobre todo, desde que Snape reapareció en su vida. Advertencias: Slash.
1. Capítulo 1 El gran problema

**Disclaimer: **Severus y Harry son creaciones de J. K. Rowling. Yo les he hecho gritarse, pelear y discutir, pero aunque también lo hacían en los libros hay otras situaciones que jamás pasaron por la mente de su escritora, ¿o sí?

**Nota de la autora:**

Esta historia empezó a escribirse en agosto de 2011, debió ser una época fructífera para mí… no lo sé. Un año y seis meses y pico después, tras muchísimos repasos, párrafos y capítulos casi rescritos por entero, beteos y más que acertados consejos de mi gran amiga y beta **ItrustIbelieve**, al fin ve la luz.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo en mi ordenador y necesitaba airearse. Y, sobre todo, necesitaba un título… le ha costado salir al cabr… :D

Bien, espero que os haga pasar un rato agradable, como mínimo. Y también anuncio que es una historia más larga de lo que suelo escribir, pero está acabada, así que nadie se quedará con las ganas de conocer el final. Si es que hay alguien al otro lado que quiera leer… ¡eh! ¡Hola! ¡Hoooola! ¿Hay alguien ahíiiii?

* * *

**Capítulo 1. El gran problema**

—Harry, no podemos seguir viéndonos así.

Hermione había soltado su sentencia en cuanto se había abierto la puerta del apartamento de Harry, sin siquiera pensar que podría estar acompañado. Pero, ¿cómo podría pensar semejante cosa? Harry jamás tenía compañía.

—Así, ¿cómo, Hermione?

Harry abrió más la puerta y se apartó del camino para dejar que su amiga entrara.

El piso era diminuto, sin recibidor, y al cruzar la puerta se pasaba directamente a un pequeño salón-comedor, con una cocina tipo office y tres puertas. La de la derecha era un armario, donde el chico guardaba sus abrigos, la escoba, el baúl y diversos cachivaches más; la de la izquierda daba paso a un baño; y la puerta más alejada, también a la izquierda, era la del dormitorio de Harry.

La chica pasó por su lado con rapidez y se dejó caer en el sofá, que presidía el pequeño salón, con la gracia de un saco de patatas, y sin siquiera esperar a que Harry cerrara del todo la puerta, siguió desgranando el discurso que se había preparado en casa cuando había recibido la nota de que el antiguo Gryffindor necesitaba verla con urgencia.

—Tienes que entenderlo, no puedo seguir mintiéndole de este modo a Ron. Me siento fatal cada vez que nos vemos, Harry. Me siento, me siento… le estoy ocultando esto y no me gusta ocultarle las cosas.

—Yo nunca te he pedido que le ocultes nada —se apoyó pesadamente en la puerta y la miró abatido—. Tú y yo seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no? Tiene que entender que…

—Harry —lo interrumpió la joven—, debes hacer las paces con él. Cuanto antes.

—¡¿Yo?! —Saltó indignado el muchacho—. Es él quien no me habla, Hermione, por si no te has dado cuenta. Es él quien me gira la cara cuando nos vemos por los pasillos de la Academia de Aurores, quien se ha buscado otros amigos con los que reír en la cafetería.

—Está dolido, compréndelo.

—¿Dolido? ¿Comprenderle? ¿Y quién me comprende a mí? ¡Por el hada Melusina! Pero si ni siquiera Ginny sigue enfadada conmigo, y ella es la única que podría sentirse ofendida. —El chico se separó de la puerta para ir a sentarse en el sofá junto a su amiga, y añadió con un velo de tristeza en sus otrora brillantes ojos verdes—. Hermione, tú sabes que yo no lo hice expresamente.

—Claro que lo sé, Harry. —La chica puso una mano sobre las de él, que estaban unidas en su regazo.

—¿Entonces?

—Pero ya sabes cómo es Ron. Él… bueno, le cuesta aceptar ciertas cosas.

—Pues que se vaya acostumbrando —soltó con rabia—. Además, tengo problemas más graves que lidiar con la limitada capacidad de Ron para aceptar la sexualidad de los demás.

—¡Harry! —Le recriminó.

—¿Qué? —contestó él con rudeza.

—¿Qué puede ser más grave que perder tu amistad con Ron?

—Snape.

El nombre cayó como una losa en el pequeño salón y los dejó sumidos en un silencio pesado y espeso, como si se tratara de la neblina londinense que se alzaba del río Támesis, en la época de Jack el Destripador. Y también era igual de escalofriante.

—¿Qué pasa con Snape?

—¿Que qué pasa? —Harry se levantó de un salto del sofá y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro, frente a la otra Gryffindor—. Que no puedo… que va a volverme loco, Hermione, que le odio, le detesto, le…

—Pero dijiste que eso era agua pasada. —La chica posó su bolso junto a ella en el mullido asiento y cruzó sus manos mientras contemplaba a su amigo con verdadero interés—. Me dijiste que comprendías lo que había tenido que hacer, la vida que había llevado y que… le perdonabas.

—Sí, claro, todo eso está muy bien en la teoría. Bueno, quiero decir que le he perdonado, claro que le he perdonado. Comprendo que es un hombre triste y solitario, y que ha llevado una vida muy amarga, pero cuando está cerca de mí… cuando lo tengo delante y se comporta de ese modo… es superior a mí, no le soporto. No aguanto su cinismo, su sarcasmo, su hiriente modo de decir las cosas, su crueldad, es… es… despreciable. Como lo era en Hogwarts.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da?

—Pero, ¿es que Ron no te ha contado nada?

—Bueno, me dijo que hizo unas sustituciones pero… de eso hace una eternidad.

—Sí, claro, una eternidad. Como no era con él con quien se ensañaba… —Harry suspiró con resignación—. Supongo que en el fondo ahora tienen un frente común…

—Ay, Harry —le espetó Hermione, algo exasperada—. Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? Anda, deja de recorrer arriba y abajo la habitación. Me vas a marear. Siéntate y cuéntame qué es lo que pasa, porque no me estoy enterando de nada.

El joven obedeció y volvió a sentarse junto a ella, pero lejos de sentirse relajado y a gusto, parecía estar rígido y alerta, como si en cualquier momento tuviera que levantarse y responder a un ataque frontal.

—Será mejor que te cuente todo desde el principio. Verás, me encontré con Snape hace cosa de unos meses. Estaba haciendo unas compras en el callejón Diagon cuando recordé que me hacía falta ortiga seca para una de mis clases de Pociones…

_La campanilla sobre la puerta anunció su entrada en la oscura tienda. No era la primera vez que acudía a esa tienducha en particular, pero cada vez que entraba se sorprendía de que fuera tan tétrica. El contraste de la claridad del exterior con la penumbra del interior le impidió ver al hombre que, plantado frente al mostrador, esperaba ser atendido. Cuando lo reconoció ya era demasiado tarde._

—_Profesor Snape —le dijo en un tono sorprendido—. ¿Qué hace… qué hace usted por aquí?_

—_¿En una tienda de ingredientes para pociones? —Le contestó la oscura voz susurrante de su antiguo maestro—. No lo sé, ¿a usted qué le parece que puedo hacer, señor Potter? ¿Quizás adquirir una escoba nueva?_

_Harry enrojeció violentamente pero no le dio tiempo a responder puesto que el tendero, justo en ese instante, apareció por la cortina de la trastienda con una caja de madera en sus manos._

—_Aquí lo tiene, señor Snape._

_El antiguo profesor desvió su mirada desdeñosa de Harry para fijarla en el tendero, que pareció encogerse un tanto, y posó sus grandes manos sobre la caja de encima del mostrador._

—_Bien, confío en que esté todo en orden, ahora tengo algo de prisa, así que…_

—_Oh, no se preocupe, señor Snape, los hemos comprobado uno por uno, ya le dijimos que no volvería a repetirse._

_Harry vio cómo Snape esbozaba una de sus frías sonrisas ladeadas y sintió lástima por el pobre tendero, que parecía temblar como una hoja al viento. No hacía demasiado tiempo que lo conocía pero siempre había sido muy correcto con él, así que decidió esperar el momento apropiado para interceder en su favor._

—_Eso espero, le dije que no toleraría más meteduras de pata —dijo Snape en aquel instante, agarró con firmeza la caja de madera con ambas manos y se dio la vuelta, quedando encarado con Harry—. Cárguelo a mi cuenta de Gringotts, como siempre._

—_Por supuesto, señor._

—_Vaya, profesor, pensé que siendo usted tan mayor se habría cansado de jugar a las cocinitas —intervino Harry dándole a su voz el máximo tono sarcástico que consiguió—, tantas veces que solicitó el puesto de profesor de Defensa, le creía un hombre más de acción, pero si usted es feliz entre calderos…_

_Snape entrecerró los ojos y en la penumbra de la tienda aún parecieron más negros y fríos de lo habitual._

—_Puedo decirle lo que no me hizo feliz, señor Potter, y eso fue tener que sufrir su presencia día tras día durante seis largos años. No sabe lo mucho que agradecí el no tener que soportarle ni, sobre todo, darle clases durante lo que debería haber sido su séptimo año. —Esbozó una sonrisa cruel—. Ese que, por cierto, nunca ha cursado. Como siempre, el héroe Salvador del Mundo Mágico, saltándose las normas._

_Harry, indignado, enrojeció tanto que el calor de su sangre acumulada en las mejillas le recordó al aliento del Colacuerno húngaro con el que se enfrentó en el Torneo de los tres magos, hacía ya muchos años._

—_Tener que aguantar su eterna amargura tampoco fue plato de buen gusto para mí, profesor._

—_Me parte usted el corazón —le espetó con sorna—, y ahora apártese de mi camino._

_El joven dio un paso atrás, algo aturdido, y con un pequeño movimiento de la varita de Snape la puerta se abrió, las campanillas tintinearon y el hombre desapareció entre la muchedumbre de la calle._

Hermione se había llevado una mano a la cara, cubriéndose la boca, ahogando un quejido.

—Harry, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—¿Decirte qué? ¿Que el primer día que vi aparecer en clase a Snape se me cayó el alma a los pies? Fue como regresar a cuando tenía once años y me miró con ese odio que yo no pude comprender entonces y que es el mismo con el que me mira ahora. —Harry ocultó su rostro entre las manos, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, deslizó sus dedos por debajo de sus redondas gafas y presionó sus verdes ojos tras los párpados. De pronto, retiró las manos, suspiró y se colocó las gafas correctamente—. Bueno, de hecho, no sé que es lo que piensa de mí ahora. Es como si unas veces creyera que soy yo, sólo yo, Harry, y otras veces, creo que no puede evitar ver a mi padre, como aquel primer día en Hogwarts.

_Severus Snape, con cara de pocos amigos y un humor de perros, entró en el aula de Pociones número 201 de la Academia de Aurores. Llevaban dos semanas recibiendo clases con él, y el temario se había intensificado de modo más que significativo. Harry no daba abasto, entre las clases y los trabajos para el resto de sus asignaturas, para poder practicar lo suficiente con las pociones. Su limitada capacidad para comprenderlas y elaborarlas, ahora que no gozaba de la ayuda del libro que le había facilitado tanto las cosas durante su sexto curso en Hogwarts, y la falta de ayuda por parte de Hermione, no acababan de mejorar su situación. Y además, debía bregar con el perpetuo mal humor de Snape, como en ese momento._

—_Señor Potter —lo llamó desde su mesa el adusto profesor—, díganos, ¿compite con el señor Weasley para demostrarnos quién de los dos es el más ignorante?_

_Harry levantó su verde mirada de sus apuntes del día anterior, que se afanaba en repasar antes de cada clase. Vio como el hombre se acercaba a él, haciendo ondear su negra túnica, en un gesto amenazador que lo único que hizo fue avivar su rencor._

—_Su trabajo es desastroso, señor Potter, claro que, habiendo sido admitido en la Academia de Aurores sólo por el hecho de ser el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, también es lógico que su nivel no esté a la altura del resto de la clase…_

—_Eso no es cierto —dijo Harry, con la rabia adornando cada sílaba._

—_¿Dice que miento, señor Potter? —Le preguntó Snape en un susurro, que sonó a grito en el silencio del aula—. ¿Acaso acabó sus estudios? ¿Acaso no se aprovechó de su fama para poder ser admitido en…?_

—_¡Yo no me aprovecho de mi fama! —gritó Harry—. Merezco estar aquí, le guste o no. Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea usted un maldito murciélago amargado que…_

—_¡Castigado! —gritó Snape, su rostro blanco como la cera._

—_Y, ¿cómo piensa castigarme, Snape? —Sabía que se había excedido pero, aún así, no fue capaz de callarse, llevaba demasiado tiempo acumulando rabia y frustración—. ¿Me quitará puntos como hacía en Hogwarts?_

—_Siga hablando, señor Potter. Siga hablando y se encontrará de patitas en la calle —le retó Snape, mientras lanzaba su pergamino corregido con una enorme letra D de color rojo escrita en el margen superior derecho—. Déme la satisfacción de ser yo quien lo expulse, no sólo de esta clase sino de la Academia._

_Harry apretó los labios y se tragó sus siguientes palabras. Snape le lanzó una sonrisa ladina en respuesta._

—_Eso está mejor. —Se alejó de él para repartir el resto de los trabajos entre los alumnos—. Le espero en mi despacho al finalizar sus clases, y si no quiere que le abra un expediente más le vale disculparse._

—¿Y qué te hizo? —Le preguntó Hermione.

—Me hizo limpiar calderos, sin magia, como cuando era un crío. Fue humillante, pero debo admitir que me dio qué pensar. El castigo duró una semana, cada tarde a la misma hora. Cada vez había más calderos, y cada vez me parecían más grandes. Acabé con sabañones en las manos. Y además, perdí un montón de tiempo de estudio, así que tomé una decisión.

—¿Cuál?

—Pedirle ayuda.

—¿A Snape?

—¿A quién sino?

—Pues, no sé, Harry… pero, ¿a Snape?

—Mis mejores notas en Pociones las saqué en sexto, y era todo gracias al libro de Snape, así que el último día de mi castigo me armé de valor y quise pedirle que me diera clases particulares. Pero la verdad es que todo se fastidió un poco.

—_Ya he terminado, profesor._

_Snape levantó su mirada del caldero que burbujeaba ante él para encontrarse con la diáfana luminosidad verde de los ojos de su alumno. Se inclinó un poco hacia la derecha para poder observar a su espalda y vio los relucientes calderos colocados por tamaños en sus repisas correspondientes. Regresando su atención a su propio caldero susurró:_

—_De acuerdo, señor Potter. Puede marcharse._

—_Verá, profesor… —Harry se llevó las manos a la espalda, para retorcérselas allí con nerviosismo— había pensado que quizás… si usted… si le parece bien… bueno, he terminado pronto y… ¿quiere que le ayude con lo que está haciendo?_

_Snape, que acababa de coger una vara de cristal verde para remover el espeso brebaje, detuvo su movimiento a medio camino y volvió a mirar a Harry a través de la espesa nube de vapor que provocaba la reciente ebullición._

—_¿Ayudarme?_

—_Sí. Podría cortar los ingredientes que le falten o lo que sea que necesite. Eso quizá me serviría para…_

—_Márchese, señor Potter. Ni necesito ni quiero su ayuda. —Hundió la punta de la vara dentro del caldero y removió con minuciosidad en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, concentrando toda su atención en el movimiento y dando así por acabada su conversación._

_Harry, desanimado, se dirigió arrastrando los pies a la sala anexa al laboratorio para recoger su mochila y su capa. La rabia se agolpó en sus sienes con un intenso martilleo que sabía se convertiría en un dolor de cabeza insoportable y que le impediría estudiar como era debido. Ver el destello de curiosidad en los ojos negros de Snape le había hecho tener esperanzas para luego acabar muertas al reparar en su expresión de absoluto desprecio justo antes de regresar a su trabajo. Era evidente que el hombre jamás pensaría que Harry era lo suficientemente bueno como para ayudarle._

_Cuando iba a salir, con la mano en el pomo redondo de la puerta, y aún protegido dentro de la sala anexa, escuchó la voz grave de Snape en un claro susurro helado. Estaba a media frase._

—… _no creo que deba ponerse en entredicho mi capacidad de enseñanza._

—_Eso no se pone en duda, Severus, sino más concretamente, tus métodos poco sutiles. —La voz algo chirriante que llegó a oídos de Harry era para él desconocida, pero sintió una animadversión hacia su propietario casi de inmediato. Le resultó algo difícil de comprender, quizás era su tono demasiado elevado, demasiado agudo, o quizás la pose altiva que se adivinaba tras ese tono—. Políticamente hablando, por supuesto._

—_Yo no soy un político. De hecho, ni siquiera debería ser un profesor, sólo os estoy haciendo un… ¿cómo lo llamasteis? Ah, sí, "importantísimo e impagable favor" cubriendo a Gravis y dando sus clases mientras persistiera su "problema". Nadie se cuestionó mis métodos cuando estabais tan desesperados como para acudir a mí._

—_Pero comprenderás que si pones en entredicho las decisiones del Director del Departamento de Estudios Mágicos…_

—_¿El joven Potter ha interpuesto alguna queja?_

_Harry aguzó el oído, si hablaban de él ya no tenía por qué sentirse culpable por estar escuchando a escondidas._

—_No, pero…_

—_Entonces, no comprendo a qué viene todo este alboroto. En lo que O'Hara debería perder el tiempo es en renovar e imponer un temario más completo a los estudiantes. Esos chicos saldrán a la calle a jugarse el pellejo contra magos oscuros, y quién sabe si sus conocimientos en Pociones podrían salvarles la vida más de una vez. Puede que… Lord Voldemort esté muerto —Harry dio un respingo, abrumado por el hecho de que Snape había sustituido su más habitual Señor Tenebroso para referirse a Tom Riddle—, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda surgir un nuevo señor tenebroso que intente ocupar su lugar. Mientras de mí dependa esos chicos saldrán lo más preparados posible de la Academia._

_Harry se recostó contra la puerta, impresionado. _

—_Si en el futuro sigues criticando las decisiones del Director O'Hara, sobre todo en lo que respecta al señor Potter, es probable que tengas un disgusto, Severus…_

—_Puedo asumir el riesgo. —El tono de mofa de Snape era inequívoco y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. El hombre había corrido muchos peligros durante la guerra, las amenazas políticas no podían significar nada comparado con eso; pero seguía hablando, así que aguzó el oído—: Entiendo perfectamente que es un gran golpe de efecto que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico se gradúe como Auror durante su mandato, pero eso no quiere decir que el muchacho no deba ganarse su puesto aquí como todos los demás. Y si en mi clase considero que no se esfuerza lo suficiente utilizaré el modo que considere más adecuado para conseguir motivarle._

—_Creo que no es necesario que te recuerde, Severus, que fue gracias al mismo O'Hara que conseguiste tu puesto en el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de Pociones Curativas en San Mungo, ya que obvió el hecho de que tuviste un pasado demasiado oscuro, cuya prueba todavía luce en tu brazo izquierdo y…_

—_¿Cómo se atreve? —Harry hizo su entrada en el laboratorio al escuchar la injusta acusación. El pocionista seguía en el mismo lugar en que le había dejado, aunque su caldero estaba abandonado a su suerte, a su espalda, ya que se había encarado con su desagradable visitante—. El profesor Snape es un Maestro en Pociones. Maestro, ¿entiende? Y un héroe de guerra que realizó muchos sacrificios para lograr que pudiéramos detener a Voldemort. Sin él, yo no lo habría conseguido…_

—_Potter, no se meta en esto. —El tono de Snape sonó como una clara advertencia. _

—_Señor Potter —dijo el hombre de la voz chirriante, y dirigió una mirada interrogante a Snape que no le fue devuelta, ya que éste estaba demasiado ocupado fulminando a Harry con sus ojos negros—, no tenía ni idea de que usted estuviera aquí. —Se acercó un par de pasos al chico y extendió su mano derecha—. Soy…_

—_Me importa un bledo quien sea usted, señor._

_El hombre se quedó quieto, mirando alternativamente al joven y a Snape. Al final pareció decidirse por éste último._

—_Veo que lo de vuestra animadversión no son más que habladurías, Severus —hizo una pausa, pero pronto se percató de que ninguno de los dos iba a pronunciarse al respecto, así que se dio media vuelta y cuando llegó a la puerta del laboratorio se giró ligeramente para añadir—: Sólo pretendía avisarte._

—_Avisado quedo —susurró Snape, y el hombre, resignado, se marchó sin decir nada más._

_El pocionista se volvió, para fijar su negra mirada en el caldero y su ahora inservible contenido. Harry, con su mochila colgando de un hombro, se quedó mirando su espalda, con el ceño fruncido, anonadado._

—_No es necesario que me dé las gracias, no se preocupe —ironizó, rabioso._

—_Mejor —le contestó Snape—, porque no pensaba hacerlo, señor Potter. Le dije que no se metiera de por medio. _

—_Es usted un desgraciado, si llego a saber que…_

—_Ese tipo era el comisario Seymour Wilde, con un poco de suerte, su futuro jefe —el pocionista lo miró con sus fríos ojos negros mientras el mundo de Harry se desmoronaba al escuchar la noticia—, pero sigue usted siendo un temerario e impulsivo Gryffindor descerebrado que actúa sin pensar en las consecuencias. Váyase, por su culpa se ha echado a perder mi poción, no me haga perder también mi tiempo. —Cogió su varita y lanzó un hechizo sobre el caldero, con infinita rabia—. "¡Evanesco!"_

—_Yo… yo no lo sabía._

—_Por supuesto que no lo sabía, pero le importaba "un bledo". Siga usted así, haciendo amigos en el Ministerio, y se le abrirán todas las puertas —se mofó el hombre, sin darse la vuelta, concentrado en cortar en finas rodajas un ciempiés pelado._

—_Yo no necesito que nadie me abra ninguna puerta —soltó Harry, profundamente ofendido—. Soy muy capaz de hacerlo por mí mismo._

—_Pues para empezar, abra la de este laboratorio y lárguese de una vez._

_El joven, en tres furiosas zancadas, abandonó la estancia y cerró dando un sonoro portazo._

* * *

**Nota final:**

Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado. Pobre Harry. Ya os advierto, aunque quizá debí hacerlo al principio, que le voy a hacer sufrir un poquito. Pero también prometo que habrá compensación, no os preocupéis. Espero veros por aquí en la próxima actualización. ¡Hasta pronto! :)


	2. Capítulo 2 El acuerdo

**Disclaimer:** Severus y Harry son creaciones de J. K. Rowling. Yo les he hecho gritarse, pelear y discutir, pero aunque también lo hacían en los libros hay otras situaciones que jamás pasaron por la mente de su escritora, ¿o sí?

Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de la historia. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo, y muy especialmente a **ItrustIbelieve** y **papillon69**, que me han regalado la luz de sus comentarios.

Por supuesto, gracias miles a mi beta, **ItrustIbelieve**.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. El acuerdo**

Hermione se quedó mirando a su amigo, que se levantó de golpe, como si quisiera alejar los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente. Recordaba cómo se había sentido: frustrado y decepcionado. No por el hecho de que Snape hubiera sido tremendamente injusto acusándolo de lo que había sucedido, a fin de cuentas, el hombre siempre había sido poco justo con él, sino porque por unos minutos había dejado de ser el bastardo que solía, para mostrar un poco de la humanidad que se escondía en su interior. Ésa que le había hecho perdonarlo, la que en esos instantes le hacía querer perdonarlo aún.

—Soy muy mal anfitrión, Hermione. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo cerveza de mantequilla, si te apetece.

—Me encantaría, Harry, gracias. ¿Con un poco de jengibre? —Esbozó una sonrisa que su amigo le devolvió algo triste, antes de asentir y cruzar el salón para preparar las bebidas.

Cuando regresó, con una jarra para su amiga y otra para él, se sentó a su lado de nuevo y le dio un largo trago a su bebida.

—Bueno, Harry —Hermione le dio un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza—, hmmm, el justo toque de jengibre, eres un artista.

—Gracias —sonrió.

—Y, ¿qué pasó luego? El lunes, cuando regresó a clase…

—Oh, no, ese lunes ya no regresó. Gravis volvió al trabajo así que Snape desapareció del mapa. Todo el mundo parecía extremadamente contento, todo el mundo…

—Menos tú.

—Es extraño, ¿no? Debería odiarle, y te juro que muchas veces es así, pero en otros momentos no puedo evitar sentirme… no sé, supongo que en deuda con él. Así que fui a La Madriguera.

—¿A La Madriguera? Ron no me dijo nada de eso.

—No te lo dijo porque él no lo sabe, no estaba allí cuando fui. Me aseguré de ello. —Harry dio otro sorbo a su cerveza y la dejó en una pequeña mesa de centro, justo delante del sofá—. Con quien quería hablar era con el señor Weasley. Le pedí que averiguara la dirección personal de Snape.

—Pero eso es ilegal, Harry, y peligroso para el señor Weasley y no… —Hermione se detuvo a media frase, quizá sabiendo que era inútil recriminarle su comportamiento—. ¿Y lo averiguó?

—Por supuesto que sí. Hace aproximadamente dos años que se mudó al 32 de Brew Drive.

—¿Y fuiste?

Harry asintió antes de admitir:

—Me sentía tan culpable, lo habían expulsado por mi culpa, estoy seguro. O lo estaba.

_Harry aguantó cinco minutos frente a la hermosa puerta lacada en azul con el dorado número 32 sobre ella. Otros cinco minutos estuvo plantado en la acera, a cinco escalones de distancia, mirando hacia la aldaba dorada en forma de mano. Y finalmente se resguardó detrás de un árbol, al otro lado de la calle. _

_Llevaba ya veinte minutos allí cuando se dio cuenta de que no se atrevería jamás a llamar al timbre; cuando se percató de que su valentía Gryffindor le fallaba bastante cuando se trataba de enfrentar a Snape. Se había decepcionado a sí mismo, y también había perdido un precioso tiempo que podría haber aprovechado para estudiar. Tan concentrado estaba revolcándose en su propia decepción que apenas se dio cuenta de que la puerta azul se abría para dejar salir a una elegante mujer vestida con una túnica de tafetán verde._

_Desde la distancia a la que estaba era imposible entender la corta conversación que mantuvieron la desconocida y el dueño de la casa, pero pudo ver que Snape se quedaba bajo el dintel de la puerta y que su visitante le daba un ligero apretón en el brazo justo antes de bajar los cinco escalones y alejarse calle abajo. El corazón de Harry dio un pequeño brinco al advertir que, antes de cerrar, Snape miró en su dirección._

_Se escondió con rapidez tras el árbol y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apoyando su espalda en el grueso tronco, diciéndose que había sido tremendamente estúpido por quedarse allí plantado y dejarse ver. Con lentitud, se dio la vuelta y asomó de nuevo la cabeza para observar con cierto desasosiego que la puerta azul volvía a estar cerrada a cal y canto._

_No supo si debía sentirse decepcionado o por el contrario aliviado de haberse librado de empezar una batalla verbal contra el hombre, cuando una suave voz, perfectamente reconocible, le llegó desde su izquierda._

—_¿Dando un agradable paseo, señor Potter?_

_Harry golpeó mentalmente la cabeza contra el árbol una y otra vez, mientras se decía que había sido un bobo, y se giró para encararse con el rostro cetrino que sabía que encontraría._

—_Hola, ehmm… profesor… ehmm… qué casualidad encontrarle._

—_Teniendo en cuenta que la puerta de mi casa es esa de ahí —señaló con un dedo hacia el otro lado de la calle— tampoco es tan casual, ¿no cree?_

—_¿Usted vive ahí? —preguntó Harry, aparentando inocencia. Pequeñas gotitas de sudor empezaron a condensarse en su frente y él se apartó un poco el flequillo para secárselo. El rebelde cabello pareció agitarse por sí solo y regresó a su lugar, imposiblemente despeinado._

—_Correcto, ahí mismo._

—_Pues… bueno, yo estaba paseando por aquí y con este calor…buff, decidí quedarme un poco a la sombra de este árbol._

_Snape alzó una elocuente ceja y pareció mirar algo justo detrás de Harry. El chico, intrigado, se ladeó un tanto para poder lanzar una mirada de soslayo a su espalda. El brillante sol de la mañana lo cegó momentáneamente._

—_¿Y no cree que para eso debería estar en este lado del árbol? _

_Con estupefacción, comprendió que el único lugar en sombras bajo la copa era donde se encontraba Snape en aquel momento._

—_Pero ahí está usted. —Harry no supo por qué había soltado semejante sandez, pero por una milésima de segundo le pareció percibir un asomo de sonrisa en los finos y rosados labios del hombre._

—_¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí, señor Potter?_

—_Pues, no sé, ¿cinco minutos?_

—_¿Sólo cinco minutos y casi ha pillado una insolación? Venga conmigo. —Snape se dio la vuelta y empezó a cruzar la calle. Se detuvo a medio camino y se ladeó para mirar a Harry—. ¿A qué espera? Acompáñeme. Seguro que encuentro algo para las quemaduras, su nuca brilla casi tanto como el propio sol._

_Harry cruzó el umbral de la puerta aún con su mano tanteando la piel de su cuello, ardiente y tensa._

—_No haga eso —le advirtió Snape mientras cerraba, dejando fuera el calor de la mañana, y evidenciando así la fresca temperatura del interior de la casa—. Podría hacerse más daño aún._

—_Oh, de acuerdo. —Harry siguió a Snape a través del espacioso recibidor, llegando a la clara conclusión de que sólo esa parte de la casa ya tenía el mismo tamaño que todo su piso. Se adentraron por una puerta y fueron a parar a una biblioteca donde todas las paredes estaban ocupadas por estanterías llenas de libros, el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de lana, sencilla pero elegante, y había acondicionados diversos rincones: unos cómodos sofás frente al fuego, un escritorio perfectamente ordenado y una zona de lectura junto a uno de los dos grandes ventanales que, cubiertos con unos cortinajes de gruesa tela de color verde, se abrían al jardín que rodeaba la casa, puesto que el número 32 de Brew Drive hacía esquina—. Vaya, Snape, esto es…realmente acogedor._

_El hombre lo miró de un modo penetrante, fijando sus negras pupilas en las de Harry, y el chico empezó a preocuparse, sabía que si el hombre intentaba adentrarse en su mente no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. De hecho, nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo._

—_Lo dice con sorpresa, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que viviera en unas mazmorras a perpetuidad? O quizás mejor en una cueva, como si fuera un murciélago…_

—_Bueno, es que… yo… ya me disculpé por eso._

_Snape debió notar el apuro que pasaba Harry porque le regaló una fugaz sonrisa._

—_Sólo estaba bromeando, señor Potter. ¿Qué le apetece tomar?_

—Un momento, Harry, ¿te gastó una broma? —El chico asintió mientras se llevaba su jarra a los labios, para darle otro sorbo a su bebida—. ¿Llamándose a sí mismo "murciélago"? No me lo puedo creer.

—¿Piensas que miento?

—Oh, no, claro que no, es sólo que me parece increíble.

—Pues imagínate lo que me pareció a mí, que estaba allí plantado en mitad de su casa. Estoy convencido de que lucía mi mejor cara de imbécil, porque no paraba de ver esa sonrisilla danzando en sus labios, fue como… no sé, me sentí extraño. ¿Ése era el Snape que conoció mi madre? ¿El que era capaz de gastar bromas sobre sí mismo?

—Bueno, sigue, sigue —dijo Hermione con entusiasmo—. Te ofreció una copa y, ¿qué más?

—Le pedí una cerveza de mantequilla.

—Ay, Harry —se rió la joven alegremente, pataleando en el suelo—, ¡que me troncho! No me imagino a Snape bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, la verdad.

—_¿Sigue tomando esa infame bebida para adolescentes? —Se burló Snape—. Si prefiere, le traigo un zumo de calabaza, como si aún tuviera doce años._

_Harry se sintió algo ridículo, pero intentó salir del paso del modo más airoso posible._

—_Ya, bueno, no pretenderá que me tome un whisky._

—_Claro que no, sólo son las 11 de la mañana. ¿Qué le parece una cerveza muggle?_

—_¿Tiene usted cerveza muggle? —preguntó Harry, anonadado. Snape estaba resultando ser un pozo de sorpresas._

—_¿Se la ofrecería si no tuviera?_

_El chico tardó unos segundos en contestarle. Finalmente sonrió con amplitud, haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillaran algo traviesos._

—_Probablemente. —Cuando vio que Snape, tal como había esperado, alzaba una ceja, interrogante, continuó—: Sólo por el placer de negármela cuando le hubiera dicho que sí._

_Según le pareció al chico, Snape hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para que su rostro no reflejara la diversión que le provocó el comentario. Por el contrario, el hombre se dio la vuelta y salió de la biblioteca diciendo: _

—_Espéreme aquí, vuelvo enseguida._

_Harry recorrió, aún sonriente, la estancia alfombrada, asombrado de la cantidad de libros que poseía su profesor. Toda una vida para coleccionarlos. Al chico le pareció que nunca podría tener suficientes días para leerlos todos. Aunque luego pensó que jamás los leería igualmente, debían ser aburridos ensayos sobre ingredientes, pociones, hechizos tenebrosos..._

—_¿Qué le hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Snape junto a él. Había sido tan silencioso que el muchacho se sobresaltó—. Tenga._

_Cogió la botella que le ofrecía el hombre y la notó helada, con gotas de condensación por toda la superficie del cristal._

—_No soporto las cervezas a temperatura ambiente —explicó el hombre, sin necesidad de que Harry preguntara—, sé que es algo muy inglés, pero con mi té negro para el desayuno tengo más que suficiente tradición británica en mi vida._

—_Así está perfecta, profesor, gracias. —Alzó su botella y la hizo chocar con la del hombre, exactamente idéntica a la suya. Después regresó su mirada a la estantería frente a él—. Me preguntaba si usted ha leído todos estos libros._

—_La inmensa mayoría, sí, pero dudo que usted los encontrara de interés. —Cuando el chico estaba a punto de preguntarle si se trataba de aburridos estudios sobre pociones, el hombre, mirándole malicioso, añadió—: No tienen dibujos._

—_Eh, ¿qué se ha creído? Yo leo mucho, ¿sabe? _

—_Sí, puedo imaginármelo, ¿cómo dicen los jóvenes de hoy en día? Cómics._

—_De eso también leo, pero no necesariamente todos mis libros tienen dibujos._

_Snape lo miró incrédulo, dio un sorbo a su bebida, con los ojos fijamente unidos a los del muchacho y Harry sintió un ligero escalofrío. No supo si por la frialdad de su cerveza o por el calorcillo que notaba en el centro de su estómago._

—_Lo que usted diga. ¿Por qué no se sienta aquí? Y quítese la camiseta._

_Harry se atragantó con la cerveza, que le salió por los agujeros de la nariz, y cubriéndose la boca con una mano empezó a toser._

—_¿Qué le ocurre? —Snape le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, para que el repentino ataque de tos se le pasara. Cuando éste pareció remitir, añadió—: He encontrado un ungüento que creo que le aliviará la quemazón de la nuca. Vamos, siéntese aquí, se lo aplicaré._

_Señaló una de las butacas tapizadas en tela verde que había junto a la ventana y Harry, aún tosiendo de vez en cuando, se encaminó hacia allí. Bebió un nuevo sorbo y dejó la botella en la mesita de cristal que había junto a él. La de Snape no tardó ni un segundo en hacerle compañía y el chico, de espaldas, pudo escuchar cómo el hombre desenroscaba la tapa de un botecito que fue a parar junto a sus cervezas._

—_Si no se quita la camiseta le quedará toda pringosa, ¿o espera que escriba una instancia solicitándoselo?_

—_Eh, sí, claro, perdone._

_Harry, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se agarró la camiseta por detrás del cuello y tiró de ella hacia arriba, hasta conseguir sacársela por la cabeza, despeinándose aún más si eso hubiera sido posible, y dejó la prenda hecha un ovillo sobre su regazo. No se atrevía a decir nada, y pareció encogerse un poco, en espera de que Snape hiciera o dijera algo. Esperaba que en cualquier momento la risotada del hombre llenara la biblioteca, burlándose de él y de su ingenuidad._

_Pero no sucedió nada de eso, lo que pasó fue que sintió un intenso frescor a la altura de sus vértebras cervicales. Al notarlo, Harry respingó._

—_Shhh… tranquilo, está algo frío pero le aliviará. —La voz de Snape había adquirido un tono ligeramente ronco y cuando Harry notó cómo sus suaves dedos se deslizaban por su piel en una delicada y refrescante caricia, tan leve como una pluma, gimió de placer._

_Tan rápidamente como había llegado, el insistente roce se detuvo. Harry había cerrado los ojos, concentrado en el consuelo que le había proporcionado el ungüento de Snape. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que quemaba y dolía hasta que había remitido._

_Un suave sonido contra el cristal de la pequeña mesilla a su lado le hizo abrir sus verdes ojos de nuevo, y los dirigió hacia su derecha, justo a tiempo de ver cómo el hombre se sentaba en la otra butaca, de nuevo con su botella en la mano y sonriéndole abiertamente. Jamás había visto a Snape sonreír de aquel modo. Se corrigió de inmediato: jamás había visto a Snape sonreír de verdad._

—_¿Mejor? —Le preguntó._

—_Mucho mejor, gracias. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que me dolía, es curioso, ¿no?_

—_La piel tiene memoria, señor Potter, debería ir con más cuidado. Es usted muy pálido y tiene la piel muy fina y sensible, no tiene que exponerse al sol de ese modo. Otro día debería atreverse a llamar y no esconderse tras un árbol. ¿Por qué no llamó?_

_El joven aún parecía anclado a la frase "tiene la piel muy fina y sensible", y le costó un verdadero esfuerzo el continuar la conversación con naturalidad, pero debía reponerse y rápido, porque era evidente que el hombre había descubierto sus intenciones. Tendría que explicarle por qué había ido allí para hablar con él._

—_Verá, no sabía exactamente qué decirle, ¿sabe?_

—_¿Decirme respecto a qué?_

—_Bueno —Harry se removió en su butaca, incómodo—, respecto a su… despido. Creo que fue por mi culpa y lo… lo lamento._

—_Nadie me ha despedido, señor Potter. El profesor Gravis volvió a su puesto, nada más._

—_Pero, ni siquiera nos dijo adiós, y… Gravis tampoco nos dio ninguna explicación…_

—_¿Nos?_

—_Está bien, yo le pregunté qué había pasado pero no quiso hablar del tema._

—_¿Y por qué le importa tanto?—Le preguntó el profesor—. Creía que todos estarían celebrando el hecho de no tener más clases conmigo._

—_Oiga, escuché lo que dijo en el laboratorio. _

—_Así que admite que estaba usted espiando._

—_¡Yo no espiaba! Simplemente, no quise interrumpir._

—_Ah, ya._

—_Usted se preocupa por nosotros, por nuestra seguridad, y yo me he dado cuenta de que Gravis, bueno, él ha vuelto atrás en el temario, ¿sabe? _

—_No me extraña, es un hombre muy limitado. En más de un sentido._

—_Ya no nos enseña lo que nos enseñaba usted —siguió diciendo el chico—, y yo… yo quiero saber más. Quiero que me lo enseñe todo._

_Snape le lanzó una mirada tan intensa como indescifrable, y Harry no supo cómo debía reaccionar, así que apretó entre sus manos la camiseta roja que seguía en su regazo._

—_Por mucho que yo le enseñara, nunca ha estado demasiado dispuesto a aprender, ¿por qué ahora iba a ser distinto?_

—_Yo soy distinto, y usted también. Sólo tendría que tener un poco de paciencia conmigo y…_

—_No soy un hombre paciente._

—_Necesito aprobar, Snape… profesor, necesito demostrarme a mí mismo que soy capaz, y no hay nadie mejor que pueda enseñarme._

—_¿Es usted consciente de que es un negado para los Pociones?_

—_Sólo usted puede ayudarme a dejar de serlo._

_El hombre se limitó a apretar la mandíbula al escuchar ese último comentario. Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso ante la falta de respuesta del profesor y continuó hablando:_

—_Evidentemente, le pagaría las clases._

—_Evidentemente —contestó Snape muy serio._

—_Si no se excede con el precio, claro._

—_Claro._

—_Entonces, ¿cree que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo?_

_El hombre se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato que a Harry le pareció eterno. Cuando al fin pareció decidido a hablar lo hizo dos tonos por debajo de su timbre habitual, con lo que el joven tuvo que concentrarse para oírle bien._

—_Será mejor que vuelva a ponerse su camiseta, señor Potter, ¿o es que pretende convencerme con sus encantos?_

—_No, yo… —Harry enrojeció violentamente, se había olvidado por completo de que estaba semidesnudo en presencia del otro hombre, así que con manos temblorosas se pasó la prenda por la cabeza—, disculpe, yo…_

—_Empezaremos el lunes a las seis de la tarde —y tras su sentencia le dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza helada._

—Vaya, Harry, así que se te insinuó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico, incrédulo.

—Pues eso.

—No, no. Sólo lo dijo para avergonzarme, nada más. —Hermione levantó ambas cejas, mostrándose escéptica, pero no pronunció palabra—. ¿Quieres comer algo? Tengo galletas, creo.

—Quiero que me cuentes qué tal fue ese lunes, y los días siguientes.

Harry suspiró y se frotó las palmas de las manos por el pantalón, antes de recoger su jarra, arrebatarle la de Hermione de sus manos, y levantarse para volver a la cocina.

—Bueno, su buen humor se esfumó. —Con un golpe de varita limpió ambas jarras y las volvió a rellenar de cerveza. Regresó al instante con las nuevas bebidas—. Estoy seguro de que aquel sábado… ya sabes.

—No, no sé —dijo la chica mientras agarraba la jarra que le ofrecía.

—Ya sabes. Esa mujer. —Harry había regresado a la pequeña cocina y se agachó para abrir una de las alacenas—. ¿Te apetecen unos cacahuetes? Mmmm, tengo huevos duros en vinagre, ¿quieres?

—Los cacahuetes están bien, no tengo mucha hambre.

—Vale. —Se levantó con una bolsa de frutos secos en la mano y abrió otro armario de la parte alta para coger un cuenco y llenarlo.

—¿Quieres decir la mujer que viste salir de su casa? —Hermione había apoyado un brazo en el respaldo del sofá, para poder contemplar a su amigo.

—Sí, ésa. Supongo que se pegaron un viaje antes de que yo llegara.

La chica se tapó la boca con la mano, quizá debido a la sorpresa, o quizá para ocultar una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Quieres decir que es su novia?

—No, precisamente su novia, no. —Negó con la cabeza y torció el gesto, como si no lo considerara por completo imposible sino también molesto—. En realidad es…

La chica jadeó, sorprendida.

—No pensarás que es una prostituta.

Harry dejó el cuenco con los cacahuetes salados sobre la pequeña mesita de centro y se sentó en el sofá de nuevo. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada. Finalmente el chico se decidió a continuar.

—No lo pienso, Hermione, lo sé.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Porque él mismo me lo dijo.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Espero que os haya parecido interesante y sigáis conmigo en la próxima actualización. ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Capítulo 3 Las clases

**Disclaimer:** Severus y Harry son creaciones de J. K. Rowling. Yo les he hecho gritarse, pelear y discutir, pero aunque también lo hacían en los libros hay otras situaciones que jamás pasaron por la mente de su escritora, ¿o sí?

Antes de Semana Santa, y de las merecidas vacaciones de todos (que atrasarán la próxima actualización) os dejo el siguiente capítulo, que espero cumpla algunas de vuestras expectativas.

Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo, y muy especialmente a **Paladium**, **Lun Black** y **ItrustIbelieve**, que me han regalado la luz de sus comentarios.

Por supuesto, gracias miles a mi beta, **ItrustIbelieve**.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Las clases**

_Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Snape se ponía tenso, y esperó que llegara el chaparrón. Los efluvios de su caldero llenaban el sótano donde estaban trabajando pero eso no impedía que pudiera ver la expresión amarga en el rostro del hombre._

—_Si quiere saber algo, señor Potter, deje de dar tantos absurdos rodeos y pregunte directamente._

—_Sólo siento curiosidad, no creo que esté dando ningún rodeo —se justificó el chico, procurando parecer más tranquilo de lo que en realidad se sentía._

—_Bueno, a pesar de que no es de su incumbencia, ya le he dicho que es una amiga, pero usted quiere saber algo más. Desembuche. —Harry lo miró con sus brillantes ojos chispeando interés—. Pero le advierto que si me hace otra pregunta, deberá responder a una mía. Es lo más justo, ¿no le parece?_

—_Así que ahora le preocupa ser justo —se mofó el chico._

—_No se distraiga, o la poción se echará a perder —le advirtió Snape—. ¿Qué debe hacer ahora?_

—_Ehmmm… tengo que dejarla reposar por tres minutos exactos._

_Le lanzó una mirada algo insegura y el hombre asintió con una seca cabezada. Sus finos labios estaban tan apretados que casi no se podía apreciar su rosado color habitual._

—_Después de dos meses ya no debería dudar sobre estas cosas tan básicas, señor Potter._

—_Lo sé, perdone. —Harry hizo aparecer un reloj de arena que contenía tres minutos exactos de tiempo y se alejó un paso del caldero, que empezaba a burbujear._

—_Su pregunta. _

—_De acuerdo, ¿a qué se dedica su amiga, profesor?_

_Hubo un momento de silencio. Harry sabía que tensaba la cuerda demasiado, pero había llegado tan lejos que no pensaba volver atrás, y aunque lo que quería saber en realidad era qué habían hecho juntos aquella mañana de sábado, creyó que sería más prudente hacer una pregunta más neutra._

—_Es una meretriz._

—_¿Una meretriz? ¿Quiere decir que es una especie de institutriz?_

_Snape dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro exasperado._

—_Quiero decir que es una prostituta, señor Potter. Y una muy cara. ¿Satisfecho?_

—_Yo, ehmm…_

—_Bien, ahora responda a la mía: ¿por qué se pelearon usted y el señor Weasley?_

—_¿Por qué cree que estamos…?_

—_No maree la perdiz y responda —lo interrumpió con brusquedad._

_Harry tragó saliva. Todavía le dolía demasiado el comportamiento de su mejor amigo, y hablar de ello con Snape no era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento, pero supuso que al hombre no le bastaría esa respuesta._

—_Dejé de salir con su hermana. —Carraspeó antes de añadir—. Ya sabe, cortamos._

—_¿Y?_

—_Y nada más. Ron se enfadó y ya está._

—_¿Engañó a la señorita Weasley?¿Por eso se enfadó el señor Weasley con usted?_

—_¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió airado Harry, alzando la vista y clavándola en el negro abismo de Snape—. Yo nunca la engañaría. Sólo…_

—_¿Sólo? —Le instó a continuar, al ver que se interrumpía._

—_Nada, no quiero seguir hablando de esto._

_El chico observó con interés el reloj de arena que parecía vaciarse a una velocidad ralentizada._

—_Es curioso, por lógica, el señor Weasley debería de sentirse aliviado por haberse librado de semejante cuñado. Claro que la lógica no es el fuerte de esa familia._

—_No se meta con Ron._

—_¿Le defiende? —preguntó Snape levantando una ceja—. Llevan meses sin hablarse, ¿y todavía le defiende?_

—_¿Cómo sabe que llevamos meses…?_

—_No hacía falta haber sido espía para darse cuenta de que se sentaba siempre tres filas por delante de usted, y que nunca se los veía juntos en la cafetería de la Academia cuando antes eran inseparables._

—_Ya. —Lo miró durante un segundo fugaz y después regresó su atención al reloj de arena—. Él siempre está rodeado de sus nuevos amigos, pasándolo en grande._

—_¿Usted cree? —Harry volvió a mirar a Snape a la cara—. A mí nunca me pareció que se divirtiera lo más mínimo. —Hizo una pausa durante la cual observó el reloj—. Ya han pasado los tres minutos, ¿tiene preparada la raíz de asfódelo?_

_El joven Gryffindor siguió contemplándole durante unos segundos más, sorprendido por la velada confesión de su profesor. Podía echarle en cara muchas otras cosas, pero no podría negar jamás que Snape era un gran observador, y si creía eso de Ron, es que cabía la posibilidad de que él se hubiera equivocado todo ese tiempo. Tal vez su amigo se sintiera tan solo e infeliz como él mismo._

—_¿Me ha oído, Potter? El asfódelo._

—_Sí, sí, lo tengo aquí mismo._

«««««»»»»»

—Hasta Snape cree que deberías hacer las paces con Ron.

—Él no dijo eso —le recriminó Harry a su amiga, mientras se llevaba un puñado de cacahuetes a la boca.

—Ron te echa mucho de menos. Y estoy segura de que tú también lo añoras a él.

—Mmmm —Harry seguía con la boca llena frutos secos, no quería decir nada al respecto.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Snape la verdad?

Hermione vio que el chico la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se empeñaba en seguir masticando sin llegar a tragar.

—No «sha» qué te «referesh», «Hemión».

—¿Por qué no le confesaste que eres gay?

El chico tragó la masa caliente de cacahuetes y dio un sorbo a la cerveza.

—Porque pensé: ¿y a él qué le importa?

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no?

—Me pareció que era darle aún más material para que se burlara de Ron, o para que pudiera burlarse de mí.

—No me parece que se estuviera burlando de ninguno de los dos, creo que intentaba sonsacarte para saber lo que os ha ocurrido. En cierto sentido parece que se preocupa por ti. —Hermione hizo una pausa y puso su mano sobre el hombro derecho del Gryffindor—. Harry, sois amigos desde los 11 años, deberíais intentar solucionar esto. Quizá Snape ve ciertos paralelismos entre vuestra ruptura y la suya con tu madre.

—Oh, vamos, ni Ron ni yo vamos a convertirnos en mortífagos…

—Quizá él tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Qué insinúas? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno… —Hermione vaciló antes de continuar—, quiero decir que si tu madre no lo hubiera separado de su lado puede que todo hubiera sido muy distinto, y…

—¿Culpas a mi madre por algo que fue decisión de él?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pues eso me ha parecido —Harry estaba algo enfadado—, y yo no recuerdo que tú y Malfoy seáis íntimos. Él también te llamó a ti «_sangresucia»_.

—Ya, Harry, pero es que Malfoy no era amigo mío.

—Pues precisamente por eso.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento, enfurruñados en su convencimiento de que ambos tenían parte de razón. Pero el nombrar a Draco Malfoy había hecho que otro recuerdo regresara a la mente de Harry.

«««««»»»»»

—_Bien, señor Potter, necesitaría que preparáramos…_

—_¿Sabe qué nos han enseñado hoy, profesor? —Lo interrumpió Harry, emocionado, mientras se colocaba el delantal que llevaba usando desde hacía casi tres meses._

_Se hallaban en el sótano de la casa, dos elevados ventanucos a ras del jardín eran el único respiradero del lugar, y como no dejaban pasar suficiente luz, la estancia se hallaba iluminada por distintos candelabros estratégicamente repartidos. Snape, ataviado con su eterna túnica negra y un impoluto delantal, se cruzó de brazos._

—_Estoy seguro de que me lo dirá._

—_Nos han enseñado un hechizo muy interesante para poder determinar si un objeto está maldito y de qué tipo de embrujo se trata._

—_Supongo que debe saber que hay una buena cantidad de hechizos de ese tipo, señor Potter._

—_Sí, claro, pero este… este es especialmente difícil de llevar a cabo, sólo tres personas fuimos capaces de descubrir cuál era el objeto maldito, y muestra hasta la más mínima señal de magia, determinando si es magia oscura o no._

_Snape se lo quedó mirando, aún con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de suficiencia adornando su cetrino rostro. Allí abajo siempre parecía más pálido de lo que era en realidad._

—_Y sospecho que le gustaría practicarlo._

—_¿Podríamos? —preguntó entusiasmado Harry, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad—. ¿Por dónde empezamos?_

—_¿Cree que tengo objetos malditos por aquí, señor Potter?_

—_Pues…_

—_Por supuesto que no, ¿qué se ha creído? —espetó Snape alzando la barbilla y mirándolo con un brillo especial en sus ojos negros—. Pero se me ocurre un lugar donde podríamos encontrarlos. ¿Conoce la tienda Borgin & Burkes, en el callejón Knockturn?_

—_Sí, claro. —Harry podía recordar perfectamente el día que, en su primer viaje a través de la Red Flu, fue a parar al interior de la tienda por error._

—_Podríamos ir el sábado por la mañana, necesito hacer unas compras por allí y podría aprovechar para hacerlas ese día. Si no le parece mal, por supuesto._

—_¿Bromea? —dijo Harry con los verdes ojos refulgiendo—. ¡Me parece genial!_

—_Bien, asunto zanjado. —Snape descruzó los brazos—. ¿Podemos ahora empezar con la poción? Necesitaría hacer un filtro para las migrañas. Empiece por cortar el hígado de dragón en dados._

—_Sí, señor._

_Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su rostro mientras cogía la navaja de plata._

««»»

_Harry se sintió inmensamente decepcionado cuando al llegar frente a la tienda del callejón Knockturn, encontró a Snape acompañado de un joven de su edad, con el cabello rubio platino, al que conocía demasiado bien._

—_Profesor —saludó muy serio, dirigió una fría mirada verde a la derecha del hombre e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza—. Malfoy._

—_Potter —le respondieron los dos Slytherins al unísono._

—_¿Entramos, profesor? —dijo Harry, impaciente. Quería librarse cuánto antes del aristocrático rubio._

—_Sí. ¿Listo, Draco?_

—_Claro._

—_¿Cómo? —preguntó el Gryffindor—. Listo, ¿para qué?_

—_El señor Malfoy se ha ofrecido para ayudarnos con esto, señor Potter._

—_Yo no necesito su ayuda._

—_Como comprenderá, no podemos empezar a husmear en la tienda buscando objetos malditos mientras tenemos al Sr. Borgin pegado a los talones —dijo Snape, como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño incapaz de comprender lo más básico. El humor de Harry empeoró—. El señor Malfoy lo mantendrá ocupado mientras nosotros nos encargamos de practicar el hechizo._

—_No tenía por qué contarle nada a Malfoy._

—_Oh, vamos, Potter, no seas tan remilgado —intervino Draco, y Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero ni con eso consiguió arredrar al Slytherin que siguió sonriendo ampliamente—. Además, no lo hago por ti, sino por mí. Cuanto__ antes acabemos con esto, antes podremos seguir Severus y yo con nuestras compras de verdad. —Acto seguido se giró hacia el hombre—: ¿Entramos?_

_Snape asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta del local. Harry dudó en el exterior de la tienda, dando unos cuantos pasos arriba y abajo, furioso._

—_Señor Potter —lo llamó el hombre, sosteniendo la puerta abierta—. No sea infantil, ¿quiere?_

_Harry lo miró, su despeinado cabello luciendo más despeinado que de costumbre. Pero debía reconocer que Snape tenía razón: por mucho que lo molestase la presencia de Draco, lo necesitaban para poder tener tranquilidad. Mientras no tuviera que aguantar su presuntuosa compañía podría soportarlo. _

—_Está bien —se resignó._

««»»

—_¿Qué tal va eso, Severus? —preguntó Draco, acercándose al rincón de la tienda donde se hallaban._

—_Parece que este cepillo se resiste, ¿no es así, señor Potter? _

_Harry estaba muy concentrado e ignoró la pregunta, con tal de no distraerse. Su rebelde cabello se agitaba con vida propia, como si una furiosa brisa cruzara la tienda y se arremolinara en su cabeza._

—_Debería relajar más la muñeca —continuó hablando Snape, y se colocó tras él agarrándole la mano con la que sujetaba la varita—. Tiene que estar usted completamente relajado._

—_Me resulta difícil el relajarme cuando hay dos hombres observándome._

_Snape chasqueó la lengua y agitó impaciente su mano y la de Harry en el aire, intentando que el chico distendiera la muñeca._

—_Atractivos._

_Ambos se giraron, exaltados, hacia la voz que había hablado. Draco, al ser consciente de haber acaparado toda la atención, sonrió abiertamente con un punto picarón._

—_Deberías decir que hay dos hombres «atractivos» observándote, Potter._

_Harry sintió cómo se ruborizaba y volvió a concentrar su mirada en su mano, que apenas era visible bajo los largos dedos de Snape._

—_Olvide al señor Malfoy y relájese, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Y para gran desazón de Harry, el hombre le soltó la mano._

«««««»»»»»

—Lo siento, Harry.

—¿El qué sientes?

El recuerdo de aquella mañana junto a los dos Slytherins se esfumó. Se había sentido eufórico cuando finalmente el cepillo de plata le había revelado que se trataba de un traslador.

—No debería haber sacado el tema de tu madre, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, Hermione. No es culpa tuya.

—¿Le has preguntado por ella? —Al ver que el muchacho la miraba sin comprender, aclaró—: A Snape, ¿le has preguntado por ella?

—Sí, lo hice. Y fue más hermético que en el caso de Cloë.

—¿Cloë? —dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Esa es…?

—Sí —la mirada de Harry se ensombreció—, la puta de lujo.

—¡Harry! —Le recriminó la chica—. No seas tan ordinario.

—Hay que llamar a las cosas por su nombre, Hermione, no hay nada malo en eso.

«««««»»»»»

—_Supongo que se le hará raro esto. —Ante la ceja levantada de Snape, Harry añadió—: Bueno, ya me entiende, estar aquí conmigo, elaborando pociones._

—_En honor a la verdad, es usted quien las elabora, yo sólo lo superviso —esbozó una sonrisa, demasiado parecida a una mueca cruel._

_Harry hizo un gracioso mohín ante el comentario._

—_Me refiero al hecho de que con mi madre también debió practicar muchas pociones, ¿no?_

_Snape se tensó visiblemente y se puso muy serio._

—_Eso no viene al caso._

—_¿Por qué nunca me habla de ella? —preguntó Harry dejando a un lado las hojas de ortiga seca para apoyar las manos en la mesa y mirarlo a los ojos—. Podría decirme…_

—_Lo que yo le pueda decir sobre Lily no tiene nada que ver con usted. Yo no la conocí como esposa y madre._

_El chico frunció el ceño, molesto por la negativa y el tono cortante que estaba utilizando Snape._

—_Pues eso no le impidió hablarme todos esos años sobre mi padre._

—_Era distinto._

—_¿Distinto? ¿Por qué?_

—_Porque ustedes son igual de arrogantes y engreídos…_

—_¡Yo no soy arrogante! —gritó Harry._

—_¡Se acabó la discusión! —Snape golpeó en la mesa con el puño, haciendo tintinear los distintos recipientes de cristal que había preparado sobre ella para poder almacenar la poción que preparaban—. Concéntrese en lo que está haciendo._

_Harry, enfurruñado, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes, volvió a encargarse de las hojas de ortiga y no dijo nada más durante el resto de la tarde, pero la rabia bullía en su interior. Después de todos aquellos meses de trabajar codo con codo, creía que había llegado a una proximidad y un entendimiento con el hombre que en situaciones como aquella se esfumaban._

_Por eso, por el rencor acumulado, por el recuerdo de aquellos dolorosos castigos en su sexto curso, durante los cuales pudo ver de qué pasta estaba hecho su padre, no pudo evitar provocar al hombre una vez acabada y envasada la poción. _

—_¿Y no ha pensado en sacarla de ese mundo? —preguntó de forma fingidamente casual._

_Snape, al igual que Harry, se desabrochaba el delantal para colgarlo en su gancho habitual. Se quedó mirando al muchacho con una expresión interrogante._

—_¿De qué habla ahora, si puede saberse?_

—_De su amiga, por supuesto. Hemos hecho esta poción para ella, ¿no?_

_Harry se percató de que, justo antes de darse la vuelta, el hombre apretaba los labios. Cada vez que hablaban de aquella mujer, Snape parecía molesto y el chico casi podía ver cómo se afanaba en erigir un indestructible muro a su alrededor, llenando de inexpresividad su rostro y bajando un tono su voz grave._

—_Hacemos estas pociones para practicar, para que experimente, señor Potter. Si no le parecen bien las que elijo para usted…_

—_No me importa elaborar pociones para su amiga, al contrario, creo que si me pide que las prepare es porque considera que no lo estoy haciendo mal del todo, ¿no? Pero me gustaría que no me tomara por imbécil._

—_Bien, es usted muy listo, ¿quería que le dijera eso? Era una poción para Cloë._

—_En realidad quiero que me diga si piensa sacarla de la calle._

—_Ya le comenté que era una prostituta de lujo, señor Potter —susurró Snape, con total serenidad—, Cloë no trabaja en la calle._

—_Ya sabe lo que quiero decir. _

_Snape se giró con ímpetu, haciendo ondear la negra túnica, y empezó a subir los escalones del sótano que llevaban a la cocina. Harry se afanó en seguirlo, no pensaba dejar la conversación a medias: había decidido que si él, con el dinero que le daba a Snape por sus clases, estaba sufragando las caras sesiones sexuales de éste con la tal Cloë, tenía derecho a saber más. Particularmente si iban a beneficiarse de su trabajo con las pociones._

—_No me ha contestado, Snape —lo presionó cuando llegaron a la iluminada cocina._

—_Ni tengo por qué hacerlo._

—_Oiga, si esa mujer lo está ayudando a olvidarse de mi madre, por mí perfecto…_

—_¿Qué está diciendo? —Snape palideció tanto que__ incluso parecía algo enfermo. Tenía los párpados enrojecidos, que junto a sus negros ojos, destacaban en su rostro como dos señales de alerta a las que Harry no prestó atención—. Nunca, ¿me oye? Nunca me he olvidado de su madre. _

—_Yo sólo digo que si es su amiga debería plantearse el pedirle que deje de llevar esa vida…_

—_¿Y cree que no lo he hecho ya? —gritó, con el rostro desencajado—. Lo único que me deja hacer por ella es proporcionarle alguna que otra poción para «facilitarle» ciertos trabajos. ¡No puedo salvarla! Como tampoco pude salvar a su madre, ¿es eso lo que quería oír? ¡¿Es eso?!_

_De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos, de que Snape había malinterpretado sus intenciones, porque él no pretendía hacerle sentir culpable, no en lo referente a su madre._

—_Sé que no pudo hacerlo, Snape, lo sé. No se lo estoy recriminando, yo…_

—_Márchese de mi casa —susurró el hombre de modo apenas audible—. Y no vuelva._

_Harry se quedó petrificado. ¿Cómo había llegado a descontrolársele tanto la situación? Snape estaba apoyado en la encimera de su impecable cocina, parecía que sus hombros, algo hundidos, temblaban imperceptiblemente, con toda probabilidad por el esfuerzo de contener sus emociones. El chico no pudo refrenarse y puso la mano sobre su hombro izquierdo._

—_Snape… yo no pretendía…_

—_¡No se atreva a tocarme! —Le gritó, girándose para encararlo y apartándose de él al mismo tiempo—. Le he dicho que se marche. ¡Ya!_

—_Pero, yo…_

—_¡FUERA!_

_Señaló la puerta, su rostro estaba más pálido que nunca, y Harry se odió a sí mismo por haber provocado aquello._

—_Está bien. Volveré mañana._

_Cuando salía por la puerta de la cocina, pudo escuchar que Snape, mucho más calmado, le advertía._

—_No se moleste. No voy a abrirle._

_Harry fue hacia la biblioteca, recogió su chaqueta y se marchó._

* * *

**Nota final:**

¿Creéis que Harry regresará a casa de Snape, o no? Sólo tendréis que esperar a la siguiente actualización para averiguarlo. Felices vacaciones a todos. ¡Nos vemos!


	4. Capítulo 4 Confesiones en la biblioteca

**Disclaimer:** Severus y Harry son creaciones de J. K. Rowling. Yo les he hecho gritarse, pelear y discutir, pero aunque también lo hacían en los libros hay otras situaciones que jamás pasaron por la mente de su escritora, ¿o sí?

Después del largo parón por las vacaciones, os traigo un capítulo más largo de lo normal. Espero que eso compense un poco la espera.

Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo, y muy especialmente a **papillon69**, **Paladium,** **Lun** **Black**, **Pandora0000 **y **ItrustIbelieve**, que me han regalado la luz de sus comentarios.

Por supuesto, gracias miles a mi beta, **ItrustIbelieve**.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Confesiones en la biblioteca**

—¿Y volviste?

—Claro que volví. Cada tarde.

—¿Y no te abrió?

—No. Ni siquiera me dio a entender que estuviera dentro, pero yo sabía que estaba, ¿dónde iba a estar sino? También le envié algunas cartas vía lechuza, pero todas me fueron devueltas. Sin abrir.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Insistir. Hasta que el martes de la siguiente semana se decidió por fin a abrirme.

«««««»»»»»

—_Pero, ¿es que usted no escucha nunca? Le dije que no volviera._

_Harry se puso tan contento que obsequió al profesor con su mejor sonrisa, esa que le daba una brillante luminosidad a sus preciosos ojos verdes._

—_Escucho, Snape, pero no me rindo. _

_El hombre, en el umbral del número 32 de Brew Drive, pareció dudar hasta que, finalmente, se apartó para dejarlo pasar._

—_Antes que nada, señor Potter —dijo mientras el muchacho se adentraba con paso inseguro en el amplio recibidor—, habrá que establecer unas normas…_

_El chico se giró para quedar frente a Snape y levantó la mirada hacia su rostro._

—_Creo que primero debería disculparme, profesor. Quiero que sepa que no quise molestarlo… bueno, de hecho, sí que quise, pero no pretendía…_

—_Usted nunca pretende hacer las cosas que hace, ya veo —dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos. Lucía tan imponente como cuando ejercía de profesor en Hogwarts._

—_Estaba enfadado con usted. Se niega a hablar de mi madre y no comprendo por qué. ¿Se da cuenta de que es usted la única persona que queda viva de su círculo de amistades?_

—_Yo no era de su círculo de amistades —contestó el hombre con un dejo de amargura en su tono._

—_Pero lo fue, Snape. ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto decirme cosas de su carácter, si era alegre o melancólica, si era amable o desdeñosa? O si tan siquiera me parezco a ella, más allá de mis ojos verdes. _

_Snape se lo quedó mirando con una expresión inescrutable, escudriñándolo con la mirada. Harry, tras unos segundos de silencio, añadió:_

—_Es importante para mí._

—_Y porque es importante para usted, lo que yo opine ya no cuenta, claro._

—_Por supuesto que cuenta, pero no me ha dado ningún motivo por el que no pueda…_

—_¡No tengo por qué darle mis motivos! —Le atajó el hombre, airado._

—_Sé que le resulta doloroso que se casara con mi padre…_

—_James Potter no la merecía._

—…_pero son mis padres. Yo no puedo cambiar eso, no puedo disculparme por ella, porque ella no lo amara…_

—_¿Acaso yo le he pedido semejante cosa?_

—_No, pero…_

—_Oh, basta ya. —Alzó los brazos con gesto hastiado para interrumpirle. Dio un par de pasos, alejándose de Harry y de pronto, volvió a girarse en su dirección—. Está bien, le propongo un trato: si usted está dispuesto a hablar sobre su pelea con el señor Weasley, yo… le contaré algo de su madre, nada demasiado personal, se lo advierto._

—_Eso no es un trato, Snape. A eso se le llama coacción._

—_Lo toma o lo deja, señor Potter. Piénseselo. Si no está dispuesto a hablar, puede marcharse, y esta vez no será necesario que se moleste en volver._

_Acto seguido, Snape cruzó el vestíbulo y se perdió dentro de la biblioteca, dejando a Harry con un palmo de narices e intentando decidir si estaba dispuesto a contar lo que le pedía con tal de obtener un poco de información de su madre a cambio. _

_Apenas un minuto después atravesaba la puerta de roble para encontrarse con el pocionista, sentado tras su escritorio, con una pluma en la mano, escribiendo alguna carta, o quizás tan solo fingiéndolo, no podía estar seguro. Como muy bien sabía Harry, nunca podías estar seguro cuando se trataba de Severus Snape._

—_Una mañana, entre la clase de Entrenamientos Mágicos y Estudios de la Ley Mágica, en las duchas, Carl MacDonald me preguntó cuánto tiempo pensaba tardar en salir del armario. —Snape levantó la vista y dejó su pluma a un lado echándose hacia atrás en su silla—. Yo no le entendí al principio, pero luego me di cuenta de que hablaba de… bueno, ya sabe. MacDonald creía que yo era gay. Desde que me vio por primera vez, eso me dijo._

_Snape asintió y le señaló con la mano derecha una de las butacas frente a su mesa, sin pronunciar palabra. Harry se sentó antes de seguir desgranando su historia._

—_Yo lo tomé a broma. He de reconocer que no me hizo ninguna gracia, pero no dejé que lo notara. Yo sabía que Carl era gay, por supuesto, así que fingí que no me molestaba su insinuación. —Harry hizo una pausa, la parte que venía ahora era la más dura de admitir—. Pero el caso es que plantó una semilla de duda. Empecé a tener sueños, ya sabe, pero eso no quería decir nada, en multitud de libros encontré referencias a ello, y el hecho de estar con otros hombres en sueños no significaba nada literal. Pero… el sexo con Ginny empezó a ser… distinto._

_Snape lo miraba sin decir palabra, atravesándolo con sus ojos negros como dos carbones, aparentemente absorbiendo todos y cada uno de sus gestos, cada uno de los leves cambios de matiz en su voz. Harry siguió hablando:_

—_No digo malo, digo distinto. Fue como si perdiera interés de repente. Así que tomé la decisión de experimentar algo._

—_De modo que acudió al señor MacDonald —aportó Snape, para luego añadir en tono de advertencia—: Me dijo usted que no la había engañado._

—_Y no lo hice —se defendió Harry—. Y aún menos lo habría hecho con Carl. ¿Cree que soy tan idiota que no me di cuenta de que era eso justamente lo que él pretendía? —La expresión del hombre dio a entender que había acertado de pleno, pero no dijo nada—. Soy algo más listo que eso, Snape. Supe que no podía acudir a nadie conocido, ni siquiera a Hermione, así que fui a uno de esos locales muggles de… en los que tienen cabinas, ya sabe._

_Snape alzó una ceja._

—_Un sex shop. Con cabinas. Y pedí una cabina en la que estuviera un hombre. —Harry tragó saliva, estaba ruborizado hasta la raíz del pelo, pero aún así alzó la mirada y la fijó en el rostro de su profesor—. Lo vi desnudarse, lo vi tocarse, provocándome. Y me excité. Ginny y yo nunca habíamos hecho cosas demasiado arriesgadas, aunque alguna que otra vez me hizo un streaptease, nada del otro mundo, pero cuando vi a ese chico… un tipo muy atractivo, bien formado, contoneándose para mí, me excité como Ginny nunca había conseguido que lo hiciera. Salí de allí con dos decisiones tomadas: la primera, cortar con ella, y la segunda, probar el sexo con un hombre cuanto antes. Necesitaba convencerme a mí mismo, pasar la prueba de fuego._

—_¿Por qué no lo hizo al revés? —intervino Snape en aquel momento. Como si se diera cuenta de la confusión de Harry ante su pregunta, el hombre añadió—: Pasar la prueba de fuego antes de comunicárselo a la señorita Weasley._

—_No podía hacerle aquello, no podía seguir adelante con ella, pensando que cabía la posibilidad de que me gustaran los hombres._

—_Creo que ya no era una posibilidad, señor Potter._

—_Precisamente, pero podría no haberme gustado, es más, haberme parecido asqueroso, ¿no? Podría haberme parecido abominable…_

—_¿Como se lo parece al señor Weasley?_

—_No se trata de eso, Snape. Es… es… Ron está molesto porque dice que engañé a Ginny, que llevaba enamorada de mí desde los diez años y que yo jugué con sus sentimientos._

—_Pero usted no hizo eso._

—_¡Por supuesto que no! —corroboró Harry, a quien le brillaban los ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo hablaba del tema con alguien que no parecía prejuzgarle, aunque pareciera increíble que ese alguien fuera Snape—. Para mí fue un descubrimiento, yo nunca me había planteado que pudieran gustarme los hombres. Yo me fijaba en las chicas._

—_Hasta que MacDonald habló con usted. —Harry asintió y los dos se quedaron en silencio, roto tras un instante, por la suave voz de Snape—. ¿Nunca ha pensado que quizás empezó a fijarse en los hombres por su culpa?_

—_Así que usted cree que no tengo personalidad. Bien, puedo asumirlo, pero yo sé que si Carl no hubiera venido a hablar conmigo aquel día, quizás nunca me habría dado cuenta de qué era lo que fallaba en mi vida._

«««««»»»»»

Hermione puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Harry y este levantó la mirada para encontrarse con las pupilas de color caramelo de su amiga. La chica salvó la distancia que los separaba y se sentó muy cerca de él para poder abrazarlo. Se quedaron así durante unos largos minutos como si no hiciera falta decir nada más. Y, probablemente así era, puesto que no necesitaban hablar para entenderse.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry —le susurró Hermione.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? Yo estoy bien —contestó el chico, separándose un poco de ella.

—Has tenido que pasar por todo esto tú solo.

—Bueno, supongo que era inevitable, Hermione.

—Pero yo debería haber estado ahí para apoyarte, para ayudarte.

—Y me has ayudado mucho. Muchísimo. Y sigues ayudándome. —Harry colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, que lo miraba con ojos brillantes—: Siendo amiga mía, Hermione. Eres la mejor amiga que un chico podría tener.

—Pero conmigo no te ríes como lo hacías con Ron —advirtió ella con un ligero mohín.

—No seas tonta —él le alzó la barbilla con un dedo—. Contigo también me río.

—¿Ah, sí? Llevo aquí más de una hora y apenas has sonreído ni una vez. Como para reírte…

—Pero eso es porque estamos hablando de cosas serias…

—Es de lo único de lo que puedes hablar conmigo: de cosas serias.

—Hermione —le recriminó con voz suave.

—Está bien. —Ella le cogió la mano y la encerró entre las suyas—. Olvidémoslo. ¿Snape te contó algo de tu madre a cambio de tu confesión?

—Sí, lo hizo.

«««««»»»»»

_Cuando Harry acabó de hablar se quedaron ambos en silencio. Snape lo observaba desde su silla tras el escritorio y parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos. El chico temió que lo consolara, que le mostrara conmiseración por su condición o por la situación con Ron, pero nada más lejos de la intención del hombre. O al menos en apariencia, ya que cuando empezó a hablar, lo hizo con la voz teñida de remembranzas._

—_Lily era una chica muy alegre, siempre estaba sonriendo, siempre tenía una sonrisa para aquel que la necesitara, incluido yo, aunque creo que nunca nos reíamos juntos. Debía ser mi carácter sombrío, quizá. O tal vez que nunca nos pasaban cosas divertidas. No lo sé. El caso es que en el verano del 74, Lily estaba entusiasmada por la visita de una feria ambulante en Cokeworth. _

_Snape dejó de contemplar al muchacho para recostarse más en su butaca y mirar al techo, allí donde las altas estanterías de libros se acababan abruptamente._

—_Regresar a casa durante las vacaciones no me entusiasmaba, pero había una gran ventaja respecto al resto del año, y es que Lily y yo podíamos volver a estar a solas, sin la continua, molesta e insufrible presencia de Potter y sus amigos. Podíamos estar juntos de nuevo, como cuando nos conocimos. Y aunque a mí me traía sin cuidado ir a la feria o no, si Lily quería ir, iríamos. Ni siquiera le importaba que no tuviéramos suficiente dinero para montar en la montaña rusa o en la noria, le bastaba con ir de caseta en caseta, compartir un algodón de azúcar, y admirar los espectáculos callejeros. Todo iba a ser perfecto. —Sonrió con una mueca torcida, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo—. ¡Qué ingenuos!_

—_¿Ingenuos? ¿Por qué?—preguntó Harry. _

_Snape pareció salir de su ensoñación y se quedó mirando al chico con una expresión levemente sorprendida._

—_¿Por qué? Pues porque nunca nada es perfecto. El señor y la señora Evans dijeron que éramos demasiado pequeños para ir nosotros solos, y nos obligaron a soportar la compañía de Petunia._

—_Comprendo. —Harry asintió y no dijo nada más, sabiendo como sabía de primera mano que su tía Petunia odiaba la magia y todo lo relacionado con ella._

—_Así que los tres nos dirigimos hacia el Campo Hazin, un descampado que más parecía un vertedero, pero que había sido acondicionado para que se instalaran los feriantes. La noria no dejaba de girar, únicamente parando el tiempo justo de escupir sus ocupantes para tragarse a los siguientes. Las casetas de tiro al blanco estaban abarrotadas y los chicos mayores disparaban las trucadas escopetas de balines con la intención de impresionar a sus novias, y de paso le llenaban los bolsillos al encargado de la barraca._

_Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, intrigado por la historia que le estaba contando Snape. Seducido por sus palabras y por el suave timbre de su susurrante voz._

—_A mediodía, después de comer en un puesto de Fish & Chips, nos encontramos con un grupo de chicos del barrio, entre los que estaban los Neadle._

—_¿Quiénes eran los Neadle?_

—_Eran dos hermanos: Thomas tenía la edad de Petunia, y era un engreído zoquete y desagradable, y Jason era algo más pequeño que nosotros, tendría unos doce años. Como llevaba siendo habitual durante todo el día, cuando nos cruzábamos con alguien conocido, Petunia se esfumaba oportunamente, algunas veces llevándose a Lily consigo. La avergonzaba que pudieran verlas cerca de mí._

—_Tía Petunia es bastante intolerante con todos los magos en general —Harry se vio obligado a puntualizar—. No es nada personal._

—_Se equivoca, señor Potter. El odio de su tía hacia mí era muy personal. Exactamente igual que el mío hacia ella —afirmó con una sonrisa burlona—. Y soy muy consciente de que le daba vergüenza mi aspecto y, por ende, que la relacionaran conmigo._

—_Pero…_

—_¿Quiere dejar ya de interrumpirme? —Le increpó Snape—. Lo pasado, pasado está. Conozco perfectamente a su tía Petunia, y créame cuando le digo que la animadversión que ella pueda sentir por la magia no es otra cosa que envidia y odio hacia su hermana y hacia mí. Lo tengo asumido, hay muchas cosas que hay que asumir en esta vida para poder seguir adelante._

—_A mí también me odia, si le sirve de consuelo._

—_No, no lo hace. —Se quedó en silencio durante algo más de un minuto hasta que, finalmente, preguntó—: ¿Quiere que siga?_

—_P-por supuesto, continúe._

—_De acuerdo. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí… nos encontramos con los Neadle, y fue una suerte, porque Thomas se encargó de entretener a Petunia. Yo agarré a Lily de la mano y tiré de ella hasta que ambos echamos a correr, para alejarnos de ellos sin ser vistos. Pero no contamos con que Jason nos seguiría, y cuando nos detuvimos para coger aire protegidos tras una carpa, lo vimos llegar hasta nosotros, sin aliento. _

_»Hola, ¿puedo ir con vosotros? —dijo._

_»No —contesté yo._

_»Claro que sí, Jason —dijo Lily al mismo tiempo—. Teníamos pensado ir a ver el espectáculo de cetrería. Antes hemos visto un búho real, ¿verdad, Sev? —No esperó mi respuesta, y también obvió mi expresión reprobatoria—. Ha abierto los ojos un momento y los tenía de un precioso color naranja. ¿Te apetece, Jason?_

_»Nunca había visto antes a ese niño mostrarse tan abiertamente feliz, claro que no era de extrañar, Lily era capaz de contagiarte su alegría con sólo una pequeña sonrisa, y si además sus ojos verdes brillaban de ese modo tan suyo que… —Miró a Harry y, por un segundo, pareció como si fuera a disculparse pero siguió adelante—: Era como si sólo estuvieras tú, como si no existiera nadie más… entonces no tenías más remedio que darte por vencido._

_Snape bajó la mirada a su escritorio, casi como si no supiera dónde debía mirar, y pronto continuó con su relato:_

—_Vi cómo Jason se palpaba el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y soltaba un suspiro aliviado. Yo supuse que debía llevar su dinero allí guardado y creo que Lily ni siquiera vio el gesto así que, inocentemente, nos acercamos al lugar donde estaban los pájaros._

—_¿Por qué «inocentemente»? —preguntó Harry._

—_Ya lo verá, deje que se lo cuente a mi modo, ¿tanto le cuesta estarse calladito? No recuerdo haberle interrumpido mientras era usted quien hablaba._

_Harry se sintió avergonzado, sobre todo porque estaba disfrutando con la historia, con el modo en que Snape modulaba su voz para narrar lo que les aconteció a él y a su madre aquella tarde._

_Sin esperar a que se disculpara, el hombre continuó hablando:_

—_La gente había empezado a congregarse y tuvimos que dar unos cuantos codazos para poder hacernos con un buen lugar entre la muchedumbre. No había temor a que Petunia nos buscara allí porque ella…_

—_Odia a los animales —aportó Harry._

_Snape asintió._

—_A mí tampoco me agradan demasiado, lo tengo que reconocer, pero… no importa —hizo un gesto con la mano, como para alejar de sí mismo la idea que no llegó a formular con palabras. Harry quiso preguntarle, pero Snape siguió hablando antes de que pudiera llegar a hacerlo—. Estábamos en primera fila, observando cómo hacían volar a las rapaces de un lado a otro en unos ejercicios para enseñarnos su vuelo y su modo de cazar, en el aire o en tierra, dependiendo de cada animal. Jason estaba entre Lily y yo, y ella le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, como si lo protegiera._

_»La cosa ya no tuvo solución en el momento en que el cetrero nos mostró un ejemplar de busardo ratonero. —Harry frunció el ceño y Snape se apresuró a explicarle los detalles más destacables del pájaro: su tamaño, algo más grande que un halcón, de color marrón oscuro, con los ojos brillantes y asesinos, y una remarcable avidez por los pequeños roedores—. Lily se presentó voluntaria para acercarse al pajarraco y aquel tipo se lo desenganchó de la anilla de su manga de cuero reforzado y se lo puso sobre el cabello, el plumaje oscuro contrastando con su melena roja, brillante e iluminada por la luz del ocaso. Era una imagen de una belleza sobrecogedora… —Snape carraspeó, interrumpiéndose, como si lamentara el camino que había tomado su narración—. De pronto, el animal se fijó en Jason, que se había quedado a mi lado y, sin darnos apenas cuenta, se abalanzó sobre el crío._

_»Yo intenté protegerlo con el brazo, colocándome frente a él, pero el pájaro nos empujó a los dos con las patas, tenía unas piernas muy fuertes, y nos desgarró la ropa a ambos. Lily gritó y se lanzó en nuestra dirección, el pájaro no dejaba de soltar sus maullidos, altos y agudos, que hacían que casi tuviéramos que taparnos los oídos, batiendo sus alas con brío. Entonces, un pequeño hámster salió de entre la tela desgarrada de la chaqueta de Jason. Bueno, a mí no me pareció más que un vulgar ratón, pero Jason nos contó más tarde que era un hámster que le había regalado su madre hacía seis meses, y al que le había puesto el absurdo nombre de Leroy._

_Snape hizo una pausa y se quedó mirando a Harry, que no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, más por temor a quedarse sin saber el final de la historia, que por el hecho de interrumpir._

—_No sé por qué me acuerdo justamente de eso. Del nombre del bicho —dijo más para sí que para Harry—. El caso es que en cuanto asomó la cabeza, asustado, Leroy estuvo perdido. El busardo lo pilló por el pescuezo y se lo llevó volando. El cetrero no daba abasto, le silbaba, lo llamaba, le mostraba comida… pero el bicho ya se había zampado a Leroy, así que, por el momento, no parecía tener más hambre. Lo peor fue que cuando regresó junto a su amo, una pequeña patita rosada del ratón aún seguía pegada a su pico anaranjado._

_»El pobre Jason no paraba de llorar, la gente gritaba y Lily abrazaba al niño con fuerza, intentando consolarlo._

—_¿Y usted qué hacía?_

—_¿Yo? —dijo, como saliendo de un pequeño trance—. Yo estaba fascinado. No podía dejar de mirar al pájaro, al que ya habían colocado en una peana. Estaba tan tranquilo, mirando a derecha e izquierda, ajeno a todo lo que había provocado. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la sangre me goteaba del brazo hasta que Lily me lo dijo._

—_¿Qué pasó después?_

—_Llegaron Thomas y Petunia, alertados por los gritos y los rumores, que debieron recorrer todo el campo. Thomas se comportó como lo que era, un animal, apartó a Lily de malos modos de su hermano, nos echó la bronca y se lo llevó, zarandeándole y gritando. Nosotros regresamos a casa en silencio._

_»Durante los dos o tres días siguientes, Lily continuó muy silenciosa. Silenciosa y preocupada. Se sentía culpable por no haber avisado al niño sobre la preferencia de la mayoría de rapaces por los roedores. No importaba que yo le dijera que no éramos responsables de lo que había pasado, ella sentía que sí lo era._

_»Pero de pronto, una tarde, llegó al parque con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me contó que se había presentado en la vaquería de la señora Millyfredd y que iba a trabajar allí todas las mañanas del verano, limpiando, alimentando a las vacas e incluso, si se aplicaba, le iban a enseñar cómo ordeñarlas._

—_¿Eso hizo? —preguntó fascinado Harry—. ¿Por qué?_

—_Para comprarle una nueva mascota a Jason Neadle. Yo le dije que no teníamos más que buscar a alguien que donara gatitos o ratones de esos como Leroy, pero ella insistió en que debía ser una mascota mágica, no sé por qué. Así que el día que fue a comprar su material escolar en el callejón Diagon, regresó con una caja de cartón llena de agujeros. Fuimos a casa de los Neadle, nos escondimos de Thomas y nos colamos en el jardín trasero para encontrarnos con Jason. Al niño se le humedecieron los ojos cuando vio a su nueva mascota y se abrazó a Lily como si fuera un ángel salvador._

_Harry se había quedado sin palabras y tragó con esfuerzo, tratando de imaginar cómo habría reaccionado si alguien hubiera tenido semejante detalle con él. No le costó imaginarse a su madre como un dulce ángel pelirrojo. De pronto se sintió solo, necesitado de ese consuelo que antes había menospreciado. Snape siguió hablando:_

—_Ella era capaz de hacerte creer que aún quedaban buenas personas en el mundo. Te hacía tener la esperanza de que todo siempre podía mejorar. Con ese gesto, con esa mascota peluda que le entregó a Jason, lo hizo el niño más feliz del mundo._

—_¿Y qué le regaló? ¿Cuál era el animal que había en la caja? —Snape no contestó, se quedó mirando al joven Gryffindor, al que le brillaban las pupilas, ilusionado y conmovido como estaba por la desinteresada bondad de su madre. Se quedaron un buen rato así, en silencio, hasta que Harry apoyó sus manos en el reposa-brazos de su silla y se levantó, haciendo crujir las rodillas—. No va a decírmelo, ¿verdad, Snape?_

—_¿De veras cree que eso es importante? —preguntó él a su vez._

—_No, supongo que no. —Negó con la cabeza, parpadeando con rapidez para evitar que absurdas lágrimas de emoción brotaran de sus ojos. Haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo consiguió pronunciar las siguientes palabras sin que le fallara la voz—: Le agradezco que me haya contado esto, Snape. Se lo agradezco enormemente._

_El hombre asintió. Harry le sonrió. Sus verdes ojos, que en aquel momento parecían más oscuros, seguían brillando con intensidad, y su pelo negro azabache se mecía al ritmo de su suave caminar en dirección a la puerta._

—_Nos vemos mañana —dijo antes de cruzar el umbral, dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia la calle. Pero antes de que hubieran pasado dos segundos una voz suave y profunda resonó a sus espaldas, en el amplio vestíbulo._

—_Era una cobaya parlanchina. Sólo un niño puede enseñarlas a hablar, y únicamente son capaces de hablar con él hasta que el niño se convierta en adulto. —Cuando Harry se giró, sólo pudo vislumbrar, de modo fugaz, el dobladillo de una larga túnica negra—: Hasta mañana, Potter._

«««««»»»»»

—Madre mía, Harry —dijo Hermione, tras la pausa en el relato de su amigo.

—Madre mía, ¿qué? —preguntó el chico, sorprendido.

—No, nada, es que… —los cálidos ojos de su amiga brillaban como cuando hacía un descubrimiento sorprendente en alguno de sus libros, pero tras una breve pausa, cambió el rumbo de la conversación—: Y, ¿te siguió contando más cosas?

—Sí, de vez en cuando me contaba cosas puntuales, muy puntuales, como por ejemplo que cuando cortaba ciertos ingredientes con el cuchillito de plata, lo cogía del mismo modo que yo y ponía una expresión parecida a la mía, cosas de ese estilo. Pero nunca más me ha contado una anécdota. Supongo que infravaloré el dolor que le causaba hablar de ello. O quizá se dio cuenta de lo mucho que me contaba de sí mismo al hablarme de mi madre. Lo que él no sabe es la gran cantidad de veces que he rememorado los pocos recuerdos que me entregó en la Casa de los Gritos; en las tardes que he estado imaginando cómo debía ser su relación dentro y fuera de Hogwarts. Desde entonces, casi he pensado más en ellos dos que en mis propios padres, ¿sabes?

—Comprendo. —Hermione se miró las manos, apoyadas ahora en su regazo—. Bueno, y ¿cómo fueron el resto de las clases?

—Más de lo mismo, sólo que ahora estábamos los dos más relajados. De vez en cuando, si terminábamos pronto, nos tomábamos un par de cervezas, hablando de todo un poco. Yo no volví a sacar ningún tema escabroso y todo fue como la seda. Si en el fondo ya sé que los momentos de tensión fueron culpa mía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se quedaron callados en el cada vez más penumbroso salón.

—Y ahora que has acabado los exámenes, ¿has vuelto a verle?

Harry bajó la cabeza, intentando ocultar la profunda tristeza tras la transparencia de sus ojos verdes que los siguientes recuerdos le provocaban, así que cuando habló lo hizo en un tono sin inflexiones que pretendía guardar las apariencias.

—La última vez que nos vimos no fue uno de esos grandes momentos para el recuerdo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Dimos por finalizadas las clases el jueves anterior a los exámenes. —El joven miró a su amiga y pestañeó con rapidez—. Nunca practicábamos los viernes, lo acordamos así desde el principio. Me dijo que los necesitaba libres, no especificó para qué, y me instó a mí a salir por ahí con «mis amigotes» y aprovechar para estudiar el resto del fin de semana. Con el tiempo saqué mis propias conclusiones al respecto, y mi teoría es que los viernes se citaba con Cloë.

Harry estaba seguro de que a Hermione no le pasaría por alto el tono rencoroso en que había pronunciado las últimas palabras, pero como no dijo nada, siguió explicándose:

—El caso es que ese viernes por la tarde se me ocurrió una locura. Fui a una de las callejuelas del Londres mágico y busqué la bodega de la que alguna vez me había hablado Snape: Taste & Wine, del señor Stapple. El hombre fue muy amable, me recomendó un vino tinto estupendo y salí de allí más que feliz y decidido. Quería agradecerle a Snape lo mucho que me había ayudado en los últimos meses, recordar los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos y, para olvidar los malos ratos, llevaba el vino. —Harry sonrió, aunque su sonrisa fue apagada y triste—. Pero todo se jodió cuando llegué a su casa.

—¿Por qué? —Quiso saber Hermione.

—Porque lo último que él quería era verme. Por eso.

«««««»»»»»

_Snape abrió la puerta de la calle apenas una rendija, y dejó ver su rostro por ella. Si le sorprendió ver a Harry, no lo demostró más que con un ligero brillo en sus ojos negros._

—_Potter —dijo en tono neutro._

—_¡Hola! —Sonrió alegremente Harry—. ¿Me echaba de menos? He pensado que podríamos celebrar que se han acabado las clases y que al fin se va a poder librar de mí._

—_Creía que eso ya lo había hecho —contestó el hombre, muy serio._

_La sonrisa del chico flaqueó un tanto, pero asumió que él había provocado aquel comentario con su estúpida broma, así que volvió a la carga._

—_Ya, pero no contaba con la «perseverancia Potter», así que… —mostró la botella de vino frente a su rostro—… he traído esto. ¿Qué le parece?_

_Snape abrió un poco más la puerta, pero no le hizo pasar, sino todo lo contrario, pareció encajar su estrecha figura en el espacio bajo el dintel. A Harry le pareció un comportamiento algo extraño, pero lo olvidó en el momento en que los fríos dedos del hombre rozaron los suyos para apoderarse de la fresca botella de vino._

—_Un reserva Savoy; cosecha del 96. Fue un buen año. Ligeramente afrutado y con trazas de madera de roble. Viñedos Savoy es una pequeña empresa familiar que llegó hace unos años pisando fuerte. Muy buena elección, sí señor._

_Harry lo miraba arrobado, pero hizo desaparecer esa expresión devoradora de sus ojos cuando el hombre volvió a fijar su vista en él._

—_Entonces, ¿le gusta? El señor Stapple me lo recomendó mucho._

—_Es un vino muy caro, señor Potter. Le habrá costado una fortuna._

—_Eso no importa. —Hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, quitándole importancia al montón de galeones que había pagado por él—. ¿Le apetece probarlo?_

_Cuando Harry hizo un leve intento de adentrarse en la casa, acercándose peligrosamente al hombre, éste no se movió un milímetro, parapetando la entrada._

—_Tengo visita._

—_Oh… —se decepcionó el chico, que dio medio paso hacia atrás._

_En ese instante, por detrás del hombre, llegó a oídos de Harry una voz más que conocida._

—_¡Severus!_

_Snape se giró en dirección a la voz, dejando un hueco por el que el joven Gryffindor pudo vislumbrar, a lo lejos, el rostro sonrosado y hermoso de Draco Malfoy. No pudo evitar percatarse de que llevaba una camisa de algodón de color blanco inmaculado, y que los primeros botones estaban desabrochados, proporcionando una imagen descuidada que contrastaba de forma extraña con su rubio cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás. En ese momento, Harry se fijó en el atuendo de su profesor, que iba como siempre de negro, pero que parecía haber olvidado su eterna y larga túnica y la había sustituido por unos pantalones chinos y una hermosa camisa de tela brillante._

—_Te estamos esperando, ¿qué haces? —Continuó diciendo Draco—. ¿Traes las bebidas, o no?_

_No había nada provocativo en la actitud del joven Slytherin pero Harry sintió un fuerte rugido en sus entrañas._

—_Un segundo, Draco —le contestó Snape—. Voy enseguida._

_El chico asintió. Los dos jóvenes se contemplaron en silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que Draco desapareció por la puerta de la biblioteca. _

_Harry odiaba la familiaridad con que ambos Slytherins se trataban, y odiaba más aún cómo lo miraba Snape en aquel momento, como si él fuera una enorme molestia que debía sacarse de encima pero creyera que Harry era tan estúpido que no era capaz de comprenderlo por sí mismo._

—_¿No va a invitarme a pasar para saludar a Malfoy? —Lo provocó, aunque el hombre no se dignó a contestarle, se limitó a extender su brazo para devolverle la botella, pero Harry no hizo ningún movimiento para cogerla—. ¿O se trata de una reunión exclusiva para Slytherins?_

—_Digamos que he recibido la visita de unos amigos._

_Si Snape le hubiera propinado una bofetada no le habría dolido tanto. «Amigos», había dicho. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, esos dos abismos negros y fríos, que lo contemplaban impasibles mientras él se rompía por dentro. Harry había creído que se comprendían. Que en cierto modo, y ahora que se conocían mejor, podían llegar a entablar una relación cómoda y relajada. Amistosa. Pero eso no era lo que Snape quería, por supuesto._

—_Claro, amigos —dijo Harry con amargura—. Usted y yo no somos eso, es evidente. Discúlpeme por haberlo molestado._

_Empezó a bajar los escalones para marcharse, pero entonces una pequeña luz, una esperanza, le iluminó el pecho._

—_Potter, espere. —Cuando se dio la vuelta, siguió encontrando el rostro impenetrable de Snape, pero éste había bajado un peldaño, siguiéndole—. Se olvida el vino._

_Harry se lo quedó mirando en silencio, sin reaccionar, hasta que finalmente, con un hilo de voz, pudo decir:_

—_El vino me trae sin cuidado, Snape. Lo he traído para usted._

—_Pero…_

—_Disfrútelo con sus «amigos» —Harry siguió bajando las escaleras, dándole la espalda al hombre—. O tírelo por el retrete, no me importa._

_Cuando llegó a la acera, empezó a caminar a paso ligero en dirección a su casa. Tras él no hubo ninguna otra llamada, ninguna otra loca esperanza, sólo el insoportable sonido de la puerta azul cerrándose en la soledad y el silencio de Brew Drive. _

_Y fue entonces cuando Harry Potter echó a correr. _

* * *

**Nota final:**

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero de corazón que os haya gustado, sobre todo la conversación que nuestros protagonistas mantienen en la biblioteca. El final del capítulo ha quedado un poco triste, pero habrá que esperar cual será el siguiente paso de Harry. O quizá es a Snape a quien le toca mover ficha… la próxima actualización aclarará estas dudas y no os preocupéis porque prometo no tardar tanto esta vez :)


	5. Capítulo 5 Superando la decepción

**Disclaimer:** Severus y Harry son creaciones de J. K. Rowling. Yo les he hecho gritarse, pelear y discutir, pero aunque también lo hacían en los libros hay otras situaciones que jamás pasaron por la mente de su escritora, ¿o sí?

¿Qué tal os ha ido la semana? Para mí ha sido un poco dura después de las vacaciones, pero parece que ya he vuelto más o menos a la rutina diaria. Y para alejarme de esa monotonía, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo, y muy especialmente a **papillon69**, **Lun** **Black**,** Paladium,** **ItrustIbelieve **y** Pandora0000**, que me han regalado la luz de sus comentarios.

Por supuesto, gracias miles a mi beta, **ItrustIbelieve**.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Superando la decepción**

Harry podía sentir los ojos de Hermione fijos en su espalda, mientras él perdía su verde mirada entre los tejados de las casas que se veían a través de la única ventana del apartamento que ocupaba desde que habían dejado el colegio. Nunca había llegado a instalarse en Grimmauld Place. Harry no les había querido contar el por qué, y ella y Ron jamás se lo habían preguntado, pero él sentía que allí había demasiados recuerdos, demasiado dolor.

—Harry —susurró Hermione.

El chico sorbió por la nariz y se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda al atardecer de Londres, pero no dijo nada.

—Harry —volvió a susurrar la chica—. Entonces… es… entonces, estás enamorado de Snape.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él—. No. No, yo… yo sólo creía… creía que éramos amigos, nada más. Yo… me siento cómodo con él. Me resulta fácil hablarle. No siempre, lo reconozco, pero a veces cuando empiezo a hablarle es como si me prestara absoluta atención y como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo, sólo nosotros dos. No hay nada de romántico en eso.

—No era una pregunta, Harry —le contestó Hermione con tono resabido. En aquel momento, le recordó más que nunca a la sabidilla muchacha que había conocido en el Expreso de Hogwarts—. Para mí está muy claro que le quieres. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Harry suspiró. Al fin y al cabo, para eso la había llamado, ¿no? Porque necesitaba la ayuda de Hermione. Necesitaba de su consejo, ahora que se habían acabado las clases, los exámenes, tenía los resultados y había sido el alumno con las notas más elevadas de su curso; y todo gracias a aquel hombre malhumorado que no quería volver a verle.

—Supongo que lo mejor es que salga por ahí a pagar mi frustración ligándome a cualquiera que le apetezca acostarse conmigo. —Soltó una agria risotada, exenta de humor—. Es viernes, la noche es joven y yo no estoy tan mal —dijo, para acabar de rematar sin ningún entusiasmo—: Yuju.

—No digas tonterías, Harry, eres un chico muy atractivo, siempre lo has sido. Y sabes que no es eso lo que te pregunto: ¿qué vas a hacer con Snape?

—Nada. ¿O acaso tú me sugieres algún plan para conseguir aturdirle y aprovecharme sexualmente de él? Porque creo que esa será la única manera de poder acercarme, aunque claro, es probable que me acuse de violación, ¿sabes?

—Yo no estoy tan segura de que él no quiera que te acerques.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Harry—. Y, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

—No lo sé. Cosas. Como su insinuación del primer día. Ahora estoy segura de que fue justamente eso, una insinuación. O que se decidiera a abrirte la puerta después de vuestro enfado, o que, para empezar, aceptara darte esas clases, e incluso que te contara esa anécdota con tu madre. Creo que esa debe de ser su manera de demostrarte que le gustas, Harry.

—¿Que yo le gusto? —preguntó incrédulo—. Vamos, Hermione, pero si es evidente que no me soporta, tú no has visto cómo me mira a veces.

—¿Cómo te mira?

—Pues como si no pudiera aguantar que estuviera allí. Como si lo que más quisiera en el mundo fuera alejarme, así es como me miró aquel viernes.

—Bueno, puede que le malinterpretes, del mismo modo en que lo hacíamos todos en el colegio. Quizá es que le dolió que te presentaras en un momento en que no podía atenderte.

—No, claro, estaba con «amigos». Y él no puede ser amigo del insufrible Harry Potter.

Hermione soltó un suspiro irritado ante el victimismo de su amigo. Tras unos segundos en silencio, preguntó:

—¿Por qué no vuelves a visitarle? Esta noche.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Harry en falsete, para acto seguido negar insistentemente con la cabeza. Su negro cabello despeinado agitándose con vida propia—. No, no, no puedo hacer eso. No puedo dejar que me eche otra vez. No puedo.

—Pero tú quieres verle, Harry. Y tienes que decirle lo que sientes.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! —El chico la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa—. Estamos hablando de Snape, ¿vale? Snape, el Heterosexual. Con mayúsculas. El hombre que hizo miles de sacrificios porque estaba enamorado de mi madre, el que queda todos los viernes para follar con una mujer rubia, atractiva y muy, muy femenina. No. Definitivamente, no.

Harry recogió el cuenco, ya vacío, de cacahuetes y las dos jarras de cerveza y las llevó al fregadero, en un claro gesto de hacer algo con sus manos, que temblaban. Cuando se giró para regresar al sofá casi se chocó con Hermione, que lo había seguido hasta la cocina.

—Yo no estoy tan segura de eso. ¿Tienes pruebas? ¿Pruebas de lo que hace los viernes?

—Bueno, no… pero, para mí, está muy claro.

—Entonces, ¿insinúas que se monta orgías con Draco Malfoy?

—Eh, oye, yo no he dicho eso.

—Él estaba allí, ¿no? Y era un viernes por la noche. Según tu teoría eso debe ser un trío o quizás una orgía completa. Ahora vas a ser Auror, deberás investigar cosas. Pues bien, investiga, consígueme pruebas y me lo creeré.

—No pienso ir a buscarte pruebas de _eso_. Los Aurores no investigan las actividades sexuales de los magos, por si no lo sabías.

—Y, otra cosa, que estuviera enamorado de tu madre no significa nada. Quizá él también descubrió que le gustaban los hombres más tarde, como tú.

Eso pareció descolocar al joven Gryffindor, que veía una pequeña luz de esperanza al final del túnel negro en que se había convertido su vida. Pero pronto la luz se extinguió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijo? No, no, Hermione. Tengo asumido que nuestra relación iba a ser únicamente platónica.

—Pero, Harry…

—No. Jamás le diré lo que siento. No podría soportar su rechazo, ¿no lo entiendes?

Hermione suavizó sus decididos ojos de color caramelo. Harry lo comprendió al instante, porque ella debía de haber sentido eso durante mucho tiempo. El pánico que le daba la posibilidad de ser rechazada por Ron la había paralizado durante años. Harry aún recordaba lo mal que lo había pasado durante su sexto curso, cuando Ron había estado saliendo con Lavender Brown.

—Harry, escúchame —lo sujetó de los brazos, obligándolo a mirarla—, yo perdí un tiempo precioso con Ron por no decidirme. Tú no deberías hacer lo mismo. Y tienes una baza a tu favor.

—¿Cuál?

—Siempre has sido más valiente que yo. Y estoy segura de que Snape no te rechazará, Harry.

Los verdes ojos, luminosos y bellos, la contemplaban lagrimosos.

—Deberías estar diciéndome que me olvidara de Snape. Que es un tipo desagradable, feo y amargado. Deberías estar diciéndome que me he vuelto loco y que debería fijarme en chicos de mi edad. Deberías…

—¿Es para eso para lo que me has enviado tu lechuza, Harry? Para que te diga todo eso, ¿o para que te diga de verdad lo que pienso? Te he apoyado siempre. Siempre. En los momentos más difíciles y en las decisiones más absurdas.

—Lo sé.

—No voy a decirte que te equivocas cuando tu corazón está sufriendo. No voy a reprocharte que te hayas involucrado hasta tal punto con Snape. Yo siempre lo he respetado como profesor, y si nos hubiera dejado conocerle un poco mejor, probablemente hasta me habría caído bien, así que no. No puedo decirte todo eso. Sólo puedo aconsejarte que se lo confieses.

El chico empezó a negar con la cabeza. Parpadeó y las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, derramándose libremente, y un sollozo surgió de su pecho.

—No puedo hacerlo, Hermione —gimoteó—. No puedo.

La muchacha lo abrazó por segunda vez aquella tarde, y Harry apoyó la cabeza en el hombro que se le ofrecía, dejándose llevar por las lágrimas y dando rienda suelta a su llanto.

Cuando estuvo más tranquilo y los hipos se hubieron calmado, Hermione, con voz suave siguió hablando mientras le acariciaba la fuerte espalda.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —Él asintió junto a su hombro, rozándole el cuello con su cabello negro y desordenado—. Escucha, Harry, si no quieres no se lo digas, ¿de acuerdo? Pero ve a verle. Simplemente dile que has sacado las mejores notas de tu curso y que quieres darle las gracias. Dile que quieres que seáis amigos. Dile que te apetece pasar algunas tardes charlando con él. Dile lo que quieras, pero ve a verle. Por favor.

—Hermione —se lamentó Harry, levantando el rostro y mirándola con sus verdes ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas—, ¿no sería mejor olvidarme de que existe?

—Sí, claro, y empezar una relación con un chico sólo para seguir viéndolo a él en sueños. No, Harry, debes enfrentarte a lo que sientes. Si crees que vuestra relación debería ser platónica, que lo sea. Pero para eso debes tener una relación con él. Te acompañaré, si es lo que quieres. Si me necesitas.

El chico pareció pensarlo. Estuvo unos minutos recapacitando. Se secó las lágrimas con las manos, se lavó la cara en el fregadero y tomó una decisión.

—Está bien, si tú crees que debo ir, iré. Pero no es necesario que me acompañes. He ido siempre solo, ¿verdad? Puedo con esto. Puedo hacerlo.

—Y debes hacerlo, Harry.

—Así, ¿crees que debería decirle que… que quiero ser amigo suyo? ¡Dios! Me siento como si tuviera siete años, esperando que me acepten los otros niños del parque.

Hermione le acarició la mejilla derecha.

—Estoy segura de que sabrás lo que tienes que decirle en cuanto lo tengas delante, Harry. Tú sólo déjate llevar, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió, el coraje Gryffindor reflejándose en sus ojos. Hermione asintió a su vez. Regresó al sofá, donde había dejado su bolso, y se lo colgó del hombro.

—¿Te marchas?

—Por supuesto. Ahora tienes que prepararte. Dúchate, arréglate y perfúmate. —Se acercó a él de nuevo e hizo algo que no solía hacer: depositó un beso en su sonrosada mejilla—. Ponte bien guapo para Snape. —Harry soltó un bufido—. Y mañana, mientras comemos, me lo cuentas todo.

—¿Y qué excusa le darás a Ron?

—Ninguna, porque Ron también estará.

—Pero, Hermione…

—Silencio. —Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que callara, y comenzó su camino hasta la puerta—. Ya estoy harta de esto. Encargaré mesa en el nuevo restaurante italiano que han abierto en el callejón Diagon, nos veremos allí. Y si no estás, pasaremos a recogerte, así que tú mismo. Ahora preocúpate únicamente de hacer las paces con Snape. Sin discutir. ¿Queda claro?

—Muy claro, sargento Granger.

Hermione sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambas eran un poco tristes, pero llenas de esperanza.

—Hasta mañana, Harry.

—Hasta mañana, Hermione. Muchas gracias por venir.

La chica abrió la puerta, hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia y se marchó. Harry soltó un suspiro tembloroso y se acercó de nuevo a la ventana para mirar las chimeneas que se recortaban contra el cielo emplomado de Londres. Tenía que asumir que a lo máximo que podía aspirar con Snape era a una extraña amistad, pero tenía claro que prefería eso a no tener nada. Snape era un tipo con el que podías hablar y al que adorabas escuchar.

Y no sólo adoraba eso de él -su voz envolvente, su tono relajado y sensual- sino también sus ojos. Recordaba que cuando estudiaba le habían parecido fríos y analíticos, pero ahora tenían cierto punto de profundidad ardiente. O, al menos, él se sentía arder cuando lo miraba.

Rememoró la ocasión en que se dio cuenta de que Snape le interesaba más allá de lo recomendable. Cuando se percató de que lo deseaba de verdad, que ansiaba su contacto. La primera vez que quiso besarle, abrazarse a él y no soltarle en horas. Incluso a él mismo, ese sentimiento lo pilló desprevenido.

«««««»»»»»

_Una tarde, tras haber acabado con sus prácticas, Harry miraba por uno de los grandes ventanales de la biblioteca, en casa de Snape, hacia el soleado jardín, con una taza de té humeante en la mano. Y un súbito deseo le sobrevino._

—_¿Qué le parece si damos una vuelta por el jardín? —preguntó._

_Snape, que se sentaba en su butaca favorita, alzó la mirada del periódico, miró por la ventana y luego lo miró a él, que esperaba una respuesta con una sonrisa en los labios._

—_No quiero mojarme._

—_¿No quiere mojarse?—rió Harry, alegremente—. ¿Qué significa eso?_

—_Va a haber tormenta, prefiero no salir._

—_Oh, vamos, pero si hace un sol espléndido. Al final voy a empezar a pensar que no sólo es un murciélago, sino que cabe la posibilidad de que sea usted un vampiro._

_El hombre regresó su mirada al periódico sobre su regazo._

—_Es evidente que no soy un vampiro, me encanta la sopa de ajo._

_Harry esperó inútilmente que dijera algo más. Dándose por vencido, dejó su taza en el platito sobre la mesa de centro y le dijo:_

—_Bien, ¿me da permiso para salir?_

_De nuevo abandonó la lectura para fijar sus negros ojos en Harry y sonrió malicioso._

—_Por supuesto, si está usted seguro… —Harry rió de nuevo y asintió con convicción—. Debe salir por una puerta que hay en la cocina._

—_De acuerdo —el chico se encaminó hacia allí a paso ligero y, cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer por la puerta, se giró de nuevo—. ¿De veras no quiere venir conmigo?_

_Snape sólo le dedicó un gesto con la mano para que se esfumara, pero Harry no se dejó desanimar. Se adentró en la cocina, pasó de largo por la puerta que bajaba al sótano, y abrió una cristalera que daba a una pequeña terraza con baldosas de barro cocido._

_Un par de escalones separaban la terraza del verde y extenso césped que durante todos aquellos meses únicamente había contemplado de lejos. Olía a hierba recién cortada y daba la sensación de que estaría mullida, así que bajó los escalones, se quitó las zapatillas deportivas y los calcetines, y dejó que el césped le hiciera cosquillas en las plantas de los pies._

_El jardín era mucho más amplio de lo que parecía desde la ventana de la biblioteca, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un hechizo, ya que al fondo, un bosque de altas coníferas se extendía hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista. Aquello era tan imposible y tan impropio de Snape que Harry se sintió como un niño de nuevo, cuando la magia conseguía sorprenderlo a cada momento._

_De la linde del bosque surgía un riachuelo que serpenteaba por buena parte del jardín y que desembocaba en un delicioso estanque al que no tardó en acercarse. Estaba abarrotado de suaves nenúfares y una pequeña salpicadura le indicó que una rana acababa de adentrarse en el agua. Eso lo hizo sonreír y cuando se giró hacia la casa para poder mirar los grandes ventanales de la biblioteca, se percató de que no eran visibles desde donde él se encontraba._

_Una brisa le removió el cabello y cerró los ojos, aspirando el dulce aroma que había arrastrado el viento. Un poco más allá del estanque había un parterre lleno de flores de distintos colores. Quiso encaminarse hacia allí pero entonces vio la celosía que le había llamado la atención desde dentro de la casa y la curiosidad por saber qué se escondía detrás pudo más._

_La hiedra se enredaba por entre las maderas cruzadas de la celosía, impidiendo ver al otro lado. Ahora sí que eran visibles las ventanas de la casa, y cuando miró hacia allí pudo ver que Snape había dejado su lectura de nuevo y se hallaba de pie frente a una ventana, contemplándole. El corazón le dio un vuelco, no supo por qué, y alzó la mano en un saludo. El hombre no le respondió, pero no le extrañó en absoluto, Snape era así._

_Continuó su camino al tiempo que otra ráfaga de viento, más fuerte y húmeda esta vez, le removió no sólo el cabello sino también la ropa. No le dio demasiada importancia y cuando ya estaba cerca de la celosía, el cielo se oscureció de pronto. Miró a lo lejos, hacia los árboles, y se dio cuenta de que la niebla apenas le dejaba ver las copas de los altos pinos más cercanos. _

_Giró su rostro hacia el cielo justo cuando las primeras gotas empezaban a caer. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la ligera lluvia preñada de grandes goterones indicativos de una pasajera tormenta de verano, se convirtió en un verdadero diluvio. Apenas podía ver más allá de sí mismo, así que se dio la vuelta con la intención de regresar cuanto antes al interior de la casa, y empezó a correr hasta que sus pies descalzos resbalaron._

_Al caer de bruces sobre la hierba mojada, algunas hebras se metieron por los agujeros de su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas y Harry rió ante su propia torpeza. Intentó levantarse un par de veces, pero la risa le dio flojera y no lo consiguió. Se dejó caer de nuevo y continuó riendo a carcajadas, hasta que de pronto sintió cómo lo agarraban por los brazos y lo alzaban._

—_¿Se encuentra bien, Potter? —preguntó Snape, con voz de alarma._

_Harry no podía parar de reír y aunque vio sus ojos negros llenos de lo que parecía preocupación, las carcajadas salían sin poder controlarlas. Ni siquiera era capaz de asentir con la cabeza, sólo podía soltar fuertes risotadas que lo dejaban sin respiración._

—_¡¿Se puede saber qué le pasa?! —gritó el hombre, enfadado._

_Harry lo miró, divertido y sonriendo, algo más calmado pero aún sin poder pronunciar palabra. El hombre estaba empapado. El cabello largo y negrísimo se pegaba en mechones mojados a su pálido rostro, donde destacaban los ojos negros y profundos. Llovía tanto que el agua goteaba de su enorme nariz, y también resbalaba por sus finos labios, que húmedos, parecían ser muy suaves. _

_Harry deseó probar su sabor. El sabor de la lluvia sobre la piel cetrina de Snape. El sabor de la lengua y los labios de Snape. Y ese oscuro pensamiento le borró la sonrisa de golpe._

_Estaban de rodillas, uno frente al otro, con los rostros muy juntos. Harry podía sentir cómo la lluvia también se deslizaba por su propia cara e intuía que su camiseta blanca se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Bajó la mirada de los ojos de Snape a su túnica que, abotonada con precisión y sobriedad, no mostraba ni un solo centímetro de piel. Supo en ese instante, que si su profesor no estuviera agarrándolo de los brazos, sus manos volarían a los botones negros y los desabrocharían para que le mostraran la palidez del cuerpo que había debajo. Para también probar su sabor._

_Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a sí mismo lo que estaba sintiendo y deseando. Negándose a sí mismo que unas mariposas se habían instalado en su garganta e iban descendiendo, revoloteando un segundo en su estómago y aposentándose definitivamente en su entrepierna, haciéndola pulsar. Se puso en pie de golpe, pero eso también fue un error ya que, arrodillado frente a él, seguía el hombre que había provocado esa excitación, incitándolo con su postura sumisa._

—_¿Se siente mal, Potter? —preguntó de nuevo Snape, levantándose con agilidad._

—_Ehmmmm, no, no, claro que no. Me siento… —«excitado», «húmedo», «caliente», «cachondo», fueron algunas de las palabras que se le ocurrieron, pero en cambio dijo—: estúpido, eso es todo._

—_Si le sirve de consuelo, yo también —dijo Snape, mientras se acercaba a él—. Creía que se había hecho usted daño, cuando en realidad se estaba riendo como un tonto. _

_Y de pronto, y aunque Harry tiritaba de frío, todo dejó de importarle. La lluvia, sus pies mojados y helados, su camiseta pegada al cuerpo, el golpe que se había dado en la nariz y las rodillas al caer… Todo perdió su importancia porque allí enfrente, con el agua apelmazando sus pestañas y su cabello, la túnica gruesa y negra tan mojada que debía pesar diez kilos, y con sus ojos fijos en los suyos, Snape sonreía._

_Harry respondió a su sincera sonrisa con otra, flamante._

—_Está usted empapado, Snape._

—_No más que usted, señor Potter._

—_Creía que le daba miedo la lluvia —lo picó._

—_No más que a usted._

_Y por segunda vez aquella tarde, Harry se vio abalanzándose sobre el hombre. Se imaginó a sí mismo rodeando el cuello con sus manos, pegando su cuerpo juvenil al más maduro del otro. Fantaseó sobre el momento en que se pondría de puntillas y posaría sus labios húmedos de lluvia sobre los labios morados de frío de Snape para darles calor y sentir cómo su propietario los entreabría dándole alojamiento a su lengua entre ellos. Y besarse, besarle, permitir que le besara bajo la lluvia hasta que le dolieran los labios. Y entonces, sólo entonces, dejarse llevar adentro, arriba, a la alcoba de Snape, que Harry imaginaba eróticamente sobria. Tal y como lo veía a él mismo en ese instante._

—_¡Potter!_

_El grito lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Snape lo miraba con el ceño fruncido._

—_¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó inocentemente Harry._

—_Eso querría saber yo. Se ha quedado embobado._

—_Lo sé._

_Snape lo miró de modo extraño, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, y Harry se asustó porque sabía de sobras que podía hacerlo. Pero no sintió la presión de antaño en su cerebro, así que sus fantasías parecían estar a salvo. Aún así, el hombre lo miraba tan fijamente que daba miedo. De pronto le observó de arriba abajo, recorriendo su cuerpo con rapidez, con sus ojos negros, y Harry se estremeció._

—_Vamos —dijo el hombre, dándose la vuelta—. Será mejor que entremos, si no queremos coger una pulmonía._

_El chico asintió y lo siguió a través del jardín. Cuando llegaron a los pies de los escalones de la terraza, Snape se agachó para recuperar las zapatillas deportivas y los calcetines de Harry, y en un par de rápidas zancadas entró en la cocina. Harry atravesó la puerta y lo encontró encarado hacia él, impecable y seco. Sólo el pequeño desorden en su siempre peinada cabellera azabache indicaba que algo fuera de lo común había sucedido._

_Una fuerte brisa le secó las ropas y le revolvió el cabello negro. Ya no se sentía húmedo, ni tan excitado como bajo la lluvia, y aunque Snape tampoco lucía su túnica mojada, ni sus sonrientes labios empapados y brillantes, Harry seguía queriendo besarle. Supo que querría seguir besándole cada vez que unas gotas de su té, o la espuma de su cerveza, se empeñaran en humedecerle los labios. Y también supo que él se vería condenado a desear secárselos a lametazos de su húmeda lengua._

«««««»»»»»

Resignado, pero con gesto decidido, se dirigió a la ducha.

* * *

**Nota final**:

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!


	6. Capítulo 6 Una visita desafortunada

**Disclaimer:** Severus y Harry son creaciones de J. K. Rowling. Yo les he hecho gritarse, pelear y discutir, pero aunque también lo hacían en los libros hay otras situaciones que jamás pasaron por la mente de su escritora, ¿o sí?

¿Qué tal habéis pasado el día de Sant Jordi? Aquí fue un día esplendido, con un tiempo fantástico y primaveral, como siempre ;)

Como es un día muy especial que siempre me ha gustado… ainsssshhhhh, pues eso, que aquí os dejo este capítulo un poco… bueno, no adelantaré acontecimientos, comprobadlo vosotras mismas. Ya me diréis qué opináis al respecto.

Por cierto, os pido disculpas a todos porque esta vez me he retrasado en la actualización y no tengo ni perdón ni excusa. Lo siento :(

Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo, y muy especialmente a **papillon69**, **Lun Black**, **Pandora0000**, **xxxIloveKISSHUxxx** y **ItrustIbelieve**, que me han regalado la luz de sus comentarios.

Por supuesto, gracias miles a mi beta, **ItrustIbelieve**.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Una visita desafortunada**

Para Harry, que cambiaba su peso de pierna una y otra vez con nerviosismo, fue toda una sorpresa que la persona que le abriera la puerta en casa de Snape fuese Draco Malfoy.

—Potter —dijo el rubio con cierto asombro—, ¿qué hace por aquí el eterno estudiante?

—¿Dónde está Snape? —preguntó Harry a modo de saludo—. Tengo que decirle una cosa.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, por supuesto. Y respecto a eso, será mejor que lo que sea me lo digas a mí, está muy ocupado. Yo ya se lo comunicaré en cuanto pueda.

—¿Ahora eres un elfo doméstico? Todo un Malfoy haciendo recados, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

—Ja. Ja. —Rió falsamente el joven Draco—. Tan agudo como siempre, Cara-rajada.

Harry levantó una ceja en un gesto claramente aprendido. De pronto, Draco se puso muy serio y pareció que sopesaba alguna posibilidad, frunció el ceño y, cuando Harry estaba convencido de que le cerraría la puerta en las narices, el Slytherin lo dejó pasar:

—Sígueme, Potter. Mejor que le digas tú mismo lo que tengas que decirle.

A medida que se acercaban, Harry escuchó el sonido de voces provenientes de la biblioteca de Snape. Distinguió la de dos mujeres, a las que no reconoció, pero el tono del hombre, arrastrando las palabras, le hizo pensar en el chico que lo acompañaba.

En ese momento, Draco, desde la puerta, lo atrajo junto a él, agarrándolo de la chaqueta y mostrándolo a una reducida concurrencia que los ignoraba a ambos.

—Severus, mira a quién me he encontrado. Toda una sorpresa, ¿no te parece?

Harry pudo apreciar, con un rápido vistazo, muy entrenado en los últimos meses, que había cuatro personas en la estancia. Estaban juntos, en el pequeño rincón que en tantas ocasiones había compartido con Snape tras las clases.

Sobre la mesa, un tablero de ajedrez mágico en el que el rey blanco acababa de ser destruido por la dama negra. Las dos mujeres, a las que reconoció como Narcisa Malfoy y Cloë y que, tras la intervención de Draco habían cesado en su parloteo, se hallaban de pie, tras las respectivas sillas de los jugadores: Lucius Malfoy y el propio Snape.

Si a Harry lo afectó ver a un reconocido prófugo de la justicia mágica, buscado por sus crímenes de guerra, ganándole tranquilamente una partida a su profesor de pociones, no lo demostró. De hecho, no podía apartar la mirada del hombre moreno, que lo contemplaba intensamente, pálido, ojeroso y sentado muy rígido en su butaca.

De golpe, pareció reaccionar, se alzó de la silla y, moviéndose con una rapidez sorprendente, se encaminó hacia los dos jóvenes. Harry apreció fugazmente que de nuevo no llevaba su levita negra, sino que iba ataviado con un pantalón y una camisa del mismo color, que se ajustaba a su estrecho cuerpo de un modo que le pareció perturbador. No pudo deleitarse en la visión tanto como le habría gustado puesto que el hombre lo agarró con mucha fuerza del brazo para llevárselo arrastrando, no sin antes espetarle a Draco:

—¿Te has vuelto loco o qué te pasa? Ya hablaremos.

Harry sólo pudo vislumbrar una radiante sonrisa en labios de Draco antes de pensar que se lo había imaginado por completo.

Cuando Snape le dejó el brazo libre se percató de que estaban en la cocina y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, el hombre lo estaba apuntando con su varita directamente a la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Potter, no tengo otra opción. Ha visto demasiado.

Harry, en un gesto tan reflejo como inútil, levantó una mano para cubrirse.

—¿¡Qué va a hacer!? —gritó, asustado.

—No sea estúpido, sólo voy a lanzarle un hechizo para hacerle olvidar lo que ha visto, nada demasiado nocivo…

—No voy a decir nada, Snape.

—No puedo arriesgarme. Va a ser usted un Auror del Ministerio. Su deber es entregar a los delincuentes a la justicia. El mío no.

Harry supo que no podía perder más tiempo, aquella iba a ser su única oportunidad.

—Entonces no se limite sólo a borrarme los últimos diez minutos, asegúrese de que olvido también los pasados seis meses.

Snape, visiblemente confuso, bajó unos milímetros su varita, pero no dejó de apuntar con ella a Harry. Éste retiró la mano que le ocultaba parte del rostro, y siguió hablando:

—Porque si no lo hace, volveré cada día para poder hablar con usted, y sabe que lo cumpliré.

—Desde luego, no he conocido a nadie tan testarudo en mi vida.

—¿Ah, no? Pues mírese en un espejo.

—No sea insolente, sabe que puedo hacerle mucho daño si me lo propongo.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que me importa lo que pueda llegar a hacerme?

—Pero, ¿qué dice?

—Digo que no puede hacerme más daño del que ya me ha hecho.

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si lo único que he hecho ha sido ayudarle! —Se exasperó el hombre.

—Claro, porque me ha dado unas clases ya se cree que me ha ayudado. Pero en realidad ha hecho que… —Harry se enfadó consigo mismo por no ser capaz de controlar el temblor de su voz y gritó, fuera de sí—. ¡Joder! ¡No entiende nada! ¡No se entera!

—¡Quizá es que usted no se explica como es debido! —gritó Snape a su vez—. ¿De qué puñetas me tengo que enterar?

—¡De que le quiero, profesor…!

—¡De que me quiere, ¿qué?!

Tras el último grito del hombre, el silencio fue ensordecedor. Harry se había quedado sin palabras, ruborizado y sorprendido por su propia confesión. Snape lucía en su habitualmente impertérrito rostro un atisbo de entendimiento.

—¿Qué está diciendo, señor Potter? —preguntó, horrorizado.

—¡Harry! ¡Maldita sea, soy Harry! ¡¿Me oye?!

—Le está oyendo todo el barrio, Potter —susurró el hombre.

—Es usted insoportable, Snape, ¿lo sabía? Insoportable. Y a pesar de eso, a pesar de su mal carácter, o quizás a causa de él, no lo sé, yo… yo le quiero, ¿se entera ya de una vez? He venido a decírselo, a decirle que no pasa un día sin que desee regresar a ese primer sábado en que sus dedos tocaron mi piel; y que he tenido que aprender a conformarme con esos mínimos roces de nuestras manos cuando trabajamos en alguna poción; y que me muero un poco cada vez que me atraviesa con esos ojos negros que son mi absoluta perdición; que se me comen los celos cuando pienso en esa mujer que está ahí fuera, porque ella puede gozar de usted de un modo que yo ni siquiera puedo soñar ¡maldita sea! Y juro que la próxima vez que oiga a Malfoy llamándole «Severus» cuando yo debo conformarme con llamarle «profesor», le lanzaré una imperdonable sin dudarlo. —Harry jadeaba, excitado y nervioso—. Así que no vacile, por favor, borre todo eso, borre cada pequeño minuto que me haga recordar que esta casa existe siquiera. Borre cada ínfima señal que me recuerde que usted no es el cabrón que siempre nos hizo creer que era. Borre cada segundo de agonía que me hace saber que usted estaba enamorado de mi madre y que nunca será mío. Bórrelo, se lo suplico.

Harry cerró los ojos y levantó el mentón. Una lágrima de frustración, traicionera, se escapó de entre los párpados cerrados de su ojo derecho y recorrió lentamente su mejilla sonrosada, hasta colarse por la comisura de sus labios, que apretó para impedir que le temblaran. Cuando notó cómo le acariciaban el rostro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Snape estaba borrando el rastro húmedo de la lágrima con su pulgar, con suavidad.

—Sna…

—Shhh… no hable, señor Potter.

Ante la estupefacción de Harry, el hombre se inclinó sobre él para posar los finos labios sobre los suyos, en un beso minúsculo y tierno. Sin poderlo evitar una segunda lágrima siguió el mismo camino que la anterior.

—¿Qué… qué está haciendo?

—Creía estar siendo muy gráfico. Quizá debería… —Snape cogió el suave y bello rostro del chico con sus dos manos, con delicadeza, y volvió a besarle, aunque en esa ocasión lo hizo de modo más intenso, acogiendo en su boca el labio inferior de Harry.

El chico salió de su inmovilidad y deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Snape para acariciarle la espalda. El hombre, que en ese momento se encargaba de mordisquearle el labio superior, soltó una mezcla de gruñido, quejido y gemido placentero, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su lengua dentro de la boca del muchacho y enredaba sus dedos en el corto y despeinado cabello negro.

Harry respondió a su beso con entusiasmo y crispó sus manos en dos fuertes garras contra la espalda del hombre, acercándose más a él, queriendo fundirse en su abrazo. Snape, en respuesta, se apretó al joven cuerpo y deslizó las suyas por la espalda musculosa de Harry hasta llegar a los glúteos, donde las posó, acariciándolos en lentos círculos.

—Mmmm… —gimió Harry en la boca del profesor, y este le liberó—. No esperaba esto… yo… Snape, esto es…

—Severus —le dijo el hombre—. Llámame Severus.

—Severus —pronunció el chico, casi con veneración.

—Otra vez —sus manos subían ahora por las caderas de Harry.

—Severus.

Snape le besó tiernamente en la comisura de los labios. Dos, tres veces.

—Otra vez —repitió.

—Severus.

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, en un éxtasis sensual. Había pronunciado tantas veces en privado su nombre, sólo para su apartamento vacío, que poder llamarle así le estaba proporcionando un placer indescriptible que reverberaba en su sexo, palpitante y endurecido. Lanzó la cadera hacia adelante, hasta encontrarse con la propia excitación de Snape y bajó rápidamente sus manos de la espalda a las caderas del hombre.

—Otra vez, Harry, di mi nombre otra…

En lugar de obedecerle, el chico abrió los ojos sin lograr ver más que sombras a través de la neblina de vaho de sus gafas, pero resuelto a que nada le entorpeciera su deseo, le devoró la boca con pasión, gimiendo mientras sus lenguas se rozaban, entusiasmadas. Escucharle pronunciar su nombre, con la voz ronca y en tono necesitado, había sido más de lo que Harry podía soportar.

Con gran esfuerzo, cesó por un momento de acariciar a Snape para lograr despojarse de la chaqueta, que dejó caer al suelo. Sin perder un solo segundo, sus manos, raudas, regresaron a la cintura del hombre donde agarraron con firmeza la tela de su camisa y se afanaron en sacarla de los pantalones y así conseguir que sus dedos se deslizaran directamente por la suave piel, que se erizó ante su caricia. Harry gimió de nuevo.

Snape, por su parte, parecía no poder estarse quieto y acariciaba cada lugar del chico que le apetecía. Liberó sus labios sólo para poder besar con entusiasmo el estilizado cuello del joven Gryffindor. Lamía, rozaba y mordía la fina piel con el sonido gutural que emitía el chico de fondo. Sus manos volvían a estar cómodamente posadas en las nalgas del muchacho.

—Severus… no sabes cuánto he soñado con esto…

Harry llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza de Snape y enredó sus dedos entre los largos cabellos, tan finos que parecían de seda.

—Harry, Harry, Harry… —dijo el hombre entre beso y beso a su clavícula.

—Bésame, Severus, bésa…

De nuevo su boca fue asaltada, con delicadeza pero con decisión. Harry sentía la enorme nariz de Snape chocar con la suya propia, sabía que sus gafas pendían únicamente de una de sus orejas, pero no le importaba. Se estaba besando con Snape, y eso era lo único que le preocupaba en aquellos instantes. Eso, y el creciente abultamiento de sus calzoncillos.

Volvió a bajar las manos, deslizándolas por el cuerpo delgado pero firme de Snape y las llevó a la cinturilla de su pantalón para desabrocharla. El hombre le soltó en aquel momento.

—Maldito Gryffindor… ¿qué me has hecho? —susurró.

Harry abrió los ojos, sólo para ver cómo Snape le despojaba de sus gafas. Todo pareció adquirir unos perfiles borrosos, pero estaba tan cerca del rostro del hombre que podía ver sus ardientes pupilas negras fijas en las suyas.

—Severus… —el hombre le besó con cierta ansia, pero fue un beso corto, poco profundo—. Severus…

Las manos de Harry, temblorosas, habían conseguido deshacerse de la hebilla del cinturón de Snape y desabrochó a toda prisa el botón de los pantalones para bajar con rapidez la cremallera.

—Harry —dijo el hombre, en un claro tono de alarma.

—Tómame, tómame aquí mismo —jadeó Harry, agarrando la cinturilla de los pantalones de Snape y forzándolos a bajar, aprovechando para deslizar sus traviesos dedos por debajo de los calzoncillos y acariciando rápidamente las suaves nalgas del hombre. Acto seguido, le soltó para empezar a quitarse sus propios pantalones—. No creo que pueda esperar a llegar a tu habitación.

—No… no puedo —Snape se alejó de él y se agarró los pantalones, para poder volver a abrochárselos.

Harry apoyó la espalda contra la encimera de mármol de la cocina y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por… por qué no? Ya sabes que no soy vir…

—No puede ser, Harry, no… no puede ser. Esto ha sido un error.

El hombre se giró y se alejó unos pasos más, recomponiendo sus ropas.

—¿Un error? —Casi gritó Harry—. No me ha parecido ningún error. Me deseas, no puedes negarlo. Me deseas y yo… ¡joder! Yo me muero por ti.

—Basta. Estás confundiendo las cosas.

Snape se giró de nuevo, encarándole. Parecía que sus ropas volvían a estar pulcramente en su sitio. Harry lo veía todo borroso, así que no pudo apreciar la expresión del hombre. Cuando consiguió recuperar sus gafas de encima del mármol, donde tanteaba insistente, Snape lucía su rostro más inexpresivo.

—Yo no confundo nada, Severus… yo…

—Has pasado demasiado tiempo conmigo, has confundido mi… —se interrumpió, casi como si no supiera lo que debía decir—. Añoras a tu amigo Weasley. En realidad no quieres hacer esto, quieres…

—¿Y tú qué sabes lo que yo quiero?

—Has confundido los términos.

Harry había llegado a desabrocharse los pantalones, pero únicamente el botón superior. Su cremallera seguía tercamente cerrada y su camiseta, aunque arrugada, también continuaba en su lugar. Su cabello se agitaba, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rosado, debido a la creciente indignación. Hacía apenas unos segundos, el rubor de sus mejillas era de excitación y deleite.

—¿Quieres volverme loco? —preguntó, lo más tranquilamente que pudo—. ¿Es eso? Me besas como si te fuera la vida en ello, me metes la lengua hasta la garganta y, ¿qué se supone que debo entender? ¿Que creías que me estaba ahogando? ¿Que me estabas haciendo la respiración asistida, cuando en realidad lo que hacías era dejarme sin aliento?

—Harry, creo que es mejor que…

—¡No me importa lo que tú creas que es mejor! —gritó Harry para acallarle—. Dices que confundo los términos. ¿Qué términos? ¿Amistad? Oh, no —se mofó el chico, mientras negaba rotundamente con la cabeza—, a Ron nunca he deseado hacerle lo que quiero hacerte a ti. De eso puedes estar seguro.

—¿No lo ves? Soy un amargado. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Yo… yo no te convengo.

—¡Eso debería decidirlo yo! —Harry dio un paso al frente, acercándose al otro hombre—. Llevo meses esperando esto, y tú… ¡mierda! Tú también lo quieres, ¿o vas a decirme que _eso _—señaló el evidente abultamiento en los pantalones de Snape— me lo estoy imaginando?

—No—tuvo que reconocer—, no te lo imaginas.

Aunque dio un paso atrás, alejándose del chico de nuevo, Harry fue más rápido que él, se agarró con fuerza a su espalda y se apretó contra su cuerpo, forzando el roce de sus erecciones.

—Severus, por favor —besó su cuello con precisión milimétrica—, no me eches de tu vida, por lo que más quieras. Te necesito.

Snape, al escuchar las últimas palabras, se tensó visiblemente. Aún así, Harry no se soltó de su agarre.

—Tú no me necesitas, Harry. Ya no —susurró mientras sus manos se hundían en el cabello del chico.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No —insistió. Ahora su nariz aspiró el perfume de los cabellos despeinados de Harry—. En cuanto hagas las paces con Weasley te olvidarás de mí, te darás cuenta de que yo no…

—Nadie me ha tratado como tú, Severus. Nadie.

—Querrás decir que nadie te ha «maltratado» como yo.

Harry se apartó de él, pero sin dejar de abrazarle.

—Tú no me tratas como al Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Para ti no soy el célebre Harry Potter. Yo no puedo tener relaciones normales, Severus, ¿no te das cuenta? Mi primer… mi primer chico tuvo que ser un _muggle_. Fui a una discoteca, a una de esas que llaman de «ambiente», y me acerqué a un tipo que no me conocía, uno para el que mi cicatriz en la frente no significaba nada. Le dije que me llamaba Paul y no lo puso en duda, porque no tenía ni idea de quién era yo, ¿comprendes?

Snape lo miraba, como si le sorprendiera la franqueza de su confesión.

—Le pedí que me llevara a su casa y que me hiciera lo que quisiera, siempre que fuera considerado conmigo, ya que era mi primera vez.

Un extraño relámpago pareció cruzar la negra mirada del hombre al escuchar aquello. Harry se animó a continuar:

—Y lo fue, Severus. Fue agradable y atento. Fue la mejor experiencia sexual que he tenido jamás. Y cuando acabamos me dijo que podía quedarme a dormir en su casa. En su cama. Pero yo preferí marcharme. Siempre prefiero marcharme, por muy amables que sean conmigo, porque no quiero ser Paul toda mi vida. Y contigo no tengo por qué serlo. Contigo puedo ser yo. Puedo ser Harry. Tú no quieres acostarte conmigo sólo porque soy Harry Potter. ¿O es que no quieres acostarte conmigo?

Harry miró a Snape con infinita tristeza y éste suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—Claro que quiero, Harry.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Sólo va a ser sexo? ¿Es eso? ¿Me deseas pero no me quieres, Severus? Porque si no me quieres, no me importa, yo… yo estoy dispuesto a que me tomes igualmente, quiero ser tuyo.

El hombre, como si no pudiera evitarlo, acogió su rostro entre sus grandes y pálidas manos para mirarlo casi con arrobo. Se acercó a él y depositó un suave beso en sus jugosos labios.

—No, Harry, te equivocas. Es justamente por eso, porque… —tragó saliva. Por un momento, un millón de sentimientos cruzaron por su habitualmente inexpresivo rostro: miedo, culpa, dolor, incertidumbre…—. Porque te quiero, Harry, por eso no puedo condenarte a vivir a mi lado.

—Para mí no sería una condena…

—Sí lo sería, mi niño… lo sería.

Snape besó a Harry largamente, profundizando la caricia de sus labios y su lengua, acariciando el rostro y el cabello negro del muchacho.

Una única palabra susurrada, ronca, dolorosa, seca y culpable, salió de sus finos labios aún pegados a los del chico.

—_Obliviate._

* * *

**Nota final:** Lo sé, lo sé, seguro que estáis todas enfadadísimas e indignadas conmigo. Por favor, enviadme vuestros _cruciatus_ a mi dirección. Me estoy dando cuenta de que lo mío son los finales tristes… espero no convertirlo en una norma ;)


	7. Capítulo 7 Consecuencias

**Disclaimer:** Severus y Harry son creaciones de J. K. Rowling. Yo les he hecho gritarse, pelear y discutir, pero aunque también lo hacían en los libros hay otras situaciones que jamás pasaron por la mente de su escritora, ¿o sí?

Este capítulo que os dejo aquí es el más corto de todos, así que me parece una buena compensación por la larga espera a la que os sometí en el capítulo anterior. Sé que no servirá para que me perdonéis a mí o a Severus, pero espero que ayude a calmar los ánimos y sé que despejará algunas dudas sobre lo que Harry recuerda tras el _obliviate_.

Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo, y muy especialmente a **papillon69**, **Lun Black**, **Mama Shmi**, **Paladium** y **alexf1994**, que me han regalado la luz de sus comentarios.

Por supuesto, gracias miles a mi beta, **ItrustIbelieve**.

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Consecuencias **

Las largas pestañas oscuras de Harry aletearon mientras empezaba a recobrar la conciencia.

—Está despertando, Severus. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

El Gryffindor, sin abrir los ojos del todo, se percató de que estaba tendido sobre algo realmente mullido, quizás un sofá, o tal vez una cama. ¿Pero cómo había acabado allí? No recordaba haberse echado, y mucho menos haberlo hecho con alguien allí presente.

Finalmente abrió los ojos al tiempo que se incorporaba, y una silueta sentada junto a él volvió a hablar.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Potter?

No podía verlo de forma nítida, pero lo reconoció por su voz, el modo de arrastrar las palabras, y su rubia silueta borrosa: era Draco Malfoy.

—¿Mis gafas? —Sólo dijo.

Otra silueta, ésta bastante más oscura y que había permanecido inmóvil -de ahí que no se hubiera percatado de su presencia- se adelantó, ofreciéndole algo en su mano derecha. Harry lo cogió, sabiendo que se trataba de sus gafas redondas.

—Aquí tiene, Potter —dijo Snape, que se volvió claramente nítido en cuanto se colocó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz—. ¿Se siente mareado?

—Un… un poco, ¿qué ha pasado? —La cabeza le zumbaba, y todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas, removiéndole el estómago.

—Sí, ¿qué ha pasado, Severus? —preguntó a su vez Draco, mirando al hombre de pie junto a él, con fijeza.

—Bueno, tú estabas allí —espetó Snape y, dirigiéndose esta vez a Harry, le dijo—: Ha sufrido un pequeño vahído, señor Potter.

—¿Qué? —preguntó anonadado el chico.

Locas ideas daban vueltas por su mente entumecida. Sólo recordaba otra ocasión en la que se había desmayado, y había sido en presencia de un _dementor_. Draco era escalofriante a veces, pero nada comparable con uno de los guardianes de Azkaban.

—Estaba usted en la puerta y de pronto cayó como un fardo a los pies de Draco —explicó Snape—. Entre los dos lo trajimos aquí.

Draco se levantó de pronto y se alejó un poco de ambos, momento que aprovechó Snape para sentarse en su silla. Harry seguía estando confuso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Apenas unos minutos.

—¿Y, por qué? ¿Por qué me he desmayado?

—No lo sé, Potter —dijo Snape—, probablemente ha estado estudiando mucho y durmiendo poco. Quizás tampoco se ha alimentado demasiado bien, así que…

Harry recapacitó. Era cierto que había estado algo estresado las últimas semanas, los exámenes siempre producían ese efecto, pero como para desmayarse… no lo creía.

—Es todo muy extraño… siento como si…

—¿Como si te hubieran removido el cerebro, Potter? —preguntó Draco con cierto retintín en su tono.

—Algo así —Harry se tocó la cabeza, a la altura de la coronilla, y dejó que su mano se deslizara por el despeinado pelo hasta llegar a la nuca, que masajeó con cuidado.

—Vamos, pero eso es normal —continuó diciendo Draco—, ¿verdad que es normal, Severus? Venga, díselo, dile que es lo más normal del mundo.

—Cállate ya, Draco —le dijo el hombre, girándose para mirarlo.

Harry no pudo ver su expresión, pero sí pudo apreciar la de Draco, y supo que el hombre había utilizado una de sus frías miradas de acero. Hacían enmudecer a cualquiera.

—Ehmmm… bueno, pues… —Harry no sabía qué hacer, sentía el estómago revuelto por las náuseas.

Cuánto más intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido, más lejano le parecía todo. Apenas podía pensar.

—¿Recuerda para qué ha venido, Potter? —Le preguntó en ese instante el profesor.

—Bueno, yo… venía a darle las gracias, supongo. No sé, recuerdo que Draco me ha dicho que no podía hablar con usted y luego…

Harry se sintió avergonzado. No podía ser que se hubiera desmayado porque le negaban el acceso a Snape, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿VERDAD?! De pronto, sintió la necesidad de levantarse, pero lo hizo con tal ímpetu que tuvo que volver a sentarse, mareado.

—No haga movimientos tan bruscos —le advirtió Snape, cogiéndolo de los brazos y ayudándolo a tomar asiento en el sofá junto al fuego—. Quizá debería ir al médico, o tomar alguna vitamina o…

Un bufido proveniente de la esquina donde se hallaba Draco, apoyado contra la pared, hizo que el hombre se girara en su dirección de nuevo.

—Creo que será mejor que me marche.

—Espere un minuto —comentó Snape—, antes debería tomarse una poción reconstituyente. Draco, ve a buscarla.

Draco les lanzó a ambos una mirada envenenada y luego salió del salón, regresando en apenas un par de minutos. Para Harry fue evidente que sabía dónde buscaba, que se encontraba en aquella casa como si fuera la suya propia, y se le encogieron las entrañas, sin poder evitarlo.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Draco, entregándole un botellín con un líquido azulado en su interior.

—Bébasela toda —le indicó Snape.

Harry le miró y obedeció sin rechistar. Se sentía agotado, así que se recostó en el respaldo del sofá donde estaba sentado y cerró los ojos, dejando que el regusto amargo se diluyera en su boca.

—¿Mejor? —Le preguntó el hombre.

Harry sólo asintió, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque el mareo regresó por un momento. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el techo.

—Aquí tiene su chaqueta —continuó diciendo Snape, levantándose de la silla y mostrando la prenda, que colgaba del respaldo—. Se la hemos quitado para que estuviera más cómodo.

Harry sintió la urgente necesidad de hablar, de decir lo que fuera, con tal de dejar de escuchar la voz susurrada de Snape, que se le metía muy hondo, por los poros de la piel de los brazos, haciéndolo estremecer.

—Había venido para decirle que he sacado las mejores notas de mi curso, ¿sabe?

Se hizo el silencio en la pequeña biblioteca. Sólo podía escucharse el suave crepitar del fuego, que Harry no había notado hasta el momento. Se sentía más reconfortado, y su estómago se había asentado con la poción, aunque su mente continuaba algo revuelta.

—Sí, Potter, sé lo de sus notas —dijo en aquel instante Snape, y Harry lo miró, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

—Uno puede averiguar muchas cosas de los modos más extraños —dijo Draco, que seguía en su lejano rincón, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Vamos, Severus, dile lo orgulloso que estás de él.

Snape fulminó al joven rubio con la mirada y Harry pudo ver la razón por la que había mantenido silencio respecto al verdadero motivo que lo había llevado hasta esa casa.

—No es necesario que diga nada. Es evidente que supone que he aprovechado mi desmerecida fama para comprar mis notas, ¿no es así, profesor?

El hombre le dirigió una negra mirada inexpresiva y se quedó en silencio.

—¿Severus? —preguntó Draco, como animándolo a que dejara su mutismo.

—Yo no podría haberlo expresado mejor con menos palabras, señor Potter.

Le pareció que Draco contenía el aliento, pero no le importó. Probablemente estaba a punto de soltar una sonora carcajada, y por supuesto Harry no quería estar presente cuando ésta estallara. Afortunadamente para él, la poción había comenzado a hacer su efecto, así que, notándose más fuerte, se levantó del sofá, recuperó su chaqueta y se la puso.

—Bien, pues entonces ya está todo dicho.

—Eso parece, sí —agregó Snape.

Harry lo miró, indignado y ofendido, para encontrarse con la mirada indiferente del hombre. Pero lo peor fue ese terrible sentimiento de abandono que le llenó el pecho y que nunca antes había sentido. Ni siquiera cuando había dejado de hablarse con Ron había notado esa imperiosa necesidad de echarse a llorar. Pensó que era infantil, irracional y estúpido, pero eso no hizo más que enfurecerlo y que la necesidad de llorar fuera más intensa.

—Me alegro de que esté todo aclarado —dijo entre dientes—, así ya no tendré que ver su cara nunca más.

—Perfecto, entonces.

—No hace falta que me acompañe a la puerta, sé dónde está.

A partir de ese momento, Harry sólo tuvo un pensamiento: llegar a la calle y desaparecerse. Todo sucedía como a cámara lenta, el camino hasta la puerta de la calle nunca le había parecido tan largo. Sus oídos le pitaban, era como si en su cabeza se hubiera creado un extraño vacío en el que no había cabida para otra cosa que salir para siempre de aquella casa.

Sus pasos resonaban por el vacío recibidor. Alargó su mano izquierda para alcanzar el pomo, que aún estaba demasiado lejos, y cuando, temblorosa, se cerró sobre él y lo hizo girar, creyó que ya lo había logrado. La noche era algo fresca, por eso había cogido su chaqueta, pero le sentó bien al rostro, que notaba caliente. Debía haberse ruborizado por la ira.

Cerró dando un portazo y se quedó quieto mientras aspiraba con fuerza. Miró a derecha e izquierda, para asegurarse de que la calle estaba desierta, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer, antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a rodar por su rostro.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y lo agarraron del brazo, él apenas se dio cuenta.

«««««»»»»»

Antes de que el remolino de la desaparición cesara en el estómago de Harry, éste ya tenía preparada su varita en la mano derecha y apuntaba con ella al cuerpo que se materializaba junto al suyo.

—¡Maldito seas, Malfoy! —gritó, ya olvidado su deseo de llorar, ahora tenía ganas de matar a alguien—. ¿Quién coño te has creído que eres?

—Cálmate, Potter —le dijo el chico, doblándose sobre sí mismo y agarrándose el vientre.

—¡Sal de mi casa!

—¡Joder! ¿Es que no ves que estoy mareado, estúpido Gryffindor?

—Deja de fingir —dijo Harry, mientras se alejaba medio paso sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita—. No será la primera vez que haces una desaparición conjunta.

—Una tan desastrosa, sí —dijo Draco, y en ese momento le sobrevino una arcada.

Harry dio un salto hacia atrás, temiendo que le vomitara en los zapatos pero afortunadamente no sucedió nada.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a desaparecerte, Potter? —preguntó el chico, cuando la náusea pasó.

—En el mismo sitio que tú, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Eres patético —Draco se alzó un poco, con cuidado y despacio, y se sujetó los riñones—. Patético de veras. No tienes ni idea de desaparecerte con clase.

—Ah, ya. La clase sólo la tienes tú.

—Desde luego, yo no voy mareando por ahí a la gente que se desaparece conmigo.

—¡Nadie te invitó! —gritó Harry.

—Pero, ¿es que no ves que intento ayudarte, imbécil?

—¿Ayudarme a qué?

—Ayudarte con Severus, por supuesto —se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba junto a él, ya mucho más recuperado. Su extrema palidez no se veía tan acusada—. ¿Me invitas a una copa?

—No. Lárgate, y no necesito ninguna ayuda con Sever… con Snape. De hecho, nunca la he necesitado, y menos ahora que nuestros caminos se han separado definitivamente.

—Ya —dijo el joven Slytherin, atusándose el pelo y alisándose la túnica—, pero tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad que no, Potter?

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido. No podía creer la desfachatez del rico mago, ni tampoco que se hubiera colado en su casa. En teoría, tenía unas buenas protecciones ante gente indeseada y ése joven era de los más indeseados en la escala de Harry, así que no comprendía por qué estaba tan cómodamente sentado en su sofá. Tendría que revisarlas con urgencia.

—A ti no te importa lo que yo quiero. Y desde luego…

—No, de hecho, tienes razón, no me importa lo más mínimo. Pero sí me importa lo que quiere Severus. Así que, ¿por qué no me traes una copita de lo que sea que tengáis los Gryffindors cutres como tú, y comenzamos ya a idear un plan?

—No pienso traerte nada, Malfoy. ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

—Qué poco hospitalario. Me gustaría que charláramos de un modo más distendido, pero…

—No tengo nada que charlar contigo. —Harry se acercó y lo amenazó con su varita—. Fuera.

—Así no podremos planear nada, Potter, ¿no te das cuenta?

—¡Yo no tengo nada en absoluto que planear! Y menos contigo.

—Claro que sí, sino, ¿cómo piensas conquistar a Severus?

Harry abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, sin pronunciar palabra. Cogió aire e hizo un segundo intento, pero se quedó mudo de nuevo. Poco a poco, la varita que aún sostenía en su mano derecha bajó hasta apuntar al suelo.

* * *

**Nota final:** Bien, ya sabemos que Harry no ha olvidado que está enamorado hasta las trancas de su profesor, pero ahora nos surgen otras dudas, ¿Draco Malfoy está siendo sincero? ¿Quién puede ayudar a Harry a descubrirlo?


	8. Capítulo 8 El plan de Draco

**Disclaimer:** Severus y Harry son creaciones de J. K. Rowling. Yo les he hecho gritarse, pelear y discutir, pero aunque también lo hacían en los libros hay otras situaciones que jamás pasaron por la mente de su escritora, ¿o sí?

¿Qué tal se os presenta el mes de mayo? Aquí hoy está haciendo un día maravilloso… supongo que para compensar el mal tiempo del pasado fin de semana. A ver lo que dura…

¿Qué? Ah, sí, de acuerdo, no me enrollo más, os dejo el siguiente capítulo y os pido encarecidamente que no os mordáis las uñas. Descubriremos cuales parecen ser las intenciones de nuestro «querido» Draco Malfoy y… puede que alguna cosilla más que os interese relacionada con Harry. Ahora que lo pienso… en este capítulo se echa en falta la presencia de cierto oscuro personaje. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? No se puede estar en todas partes…

Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo, y muy especialmente a **Mama Shmi**, **Paladium**, **Lun Black**, ** papillon69**, **alexf1994**,** ItrustIbelieve, Pandora0000 **y** xxxIloveKISSHUxxx**, que me han regalado la luz de sus comentarios.

Por supuesto, gracias miles a mi beta, **ItrustIbelieve**.

* * *

**Capítulo 8. El plan de Draco**

Cuando Harry vio a lo lejos la melena siempre encrespada de Hermione, se levantó para hacerle señas con la mano. La chica sonrió al verlo y, agarrando del brazo al muchacho pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, se encaminó hacia él.

Aunque no lo pareciera, el Gryffindor estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. No sabía cómo debía reaccionar cuando se viera con Ron cara a cara, después de tanto tiempo.

—Hola, Harry —lo saludó su amiga.

—Hola, Hermione —contestó Harry, y al mirar al chico que la acompañaba hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de decir—: Ron.

Ron Weasley bajó su rostro al suelo, colorado como un tomate, y susurró:

—Hola, Harry.

La reacción de su amigo lo tranquilizó, porque se dio cuenta de que aún estaba más nervioso que él mismo, así que procuró comportarse con la máxima naturalidad.

—Sentaos —dijo Harry, haciendo lo propio—. He pedido una copa mientras esperaba. ¿Queréis tomar algo?

—De acuerdo —contestó Hermione—. ¿Hidromiel?

—Bien, ¿para ti también, Ron?

El chico pelirrojo miró a su amigo y lo encontró sonriente, con la verde mirada brillante y diáfana.

—Hidromiel está bien, sí —dijo el chico.

—Perfecto, ahora vuelvo.

Harry se alzó de nuevo y se encaminó hacia la barra de servicio, donde solicitó que les llevaran tres copas de hidromiel y regresó de nuevo a la mesa. Casi no había llegado a sentarse cuando una joven y atractiva bruja ya les estaba sirviendo las bebidas.

—Aquí tiene, señor Potter —dijo con una sonrisa la joven, al dejar frente a Harry su hidromiel.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió el muchacho, encantadoramente tímido, como siempre. Cuando iba a darle el primer sorbo a su copa, miró a sus dos amigos, que frente a él, lo contemplaban muy serios—. ¿Qué?

—Tienes mucho éxito con las chicas —apuntó Ron.

Harry dejó la copa sin probarla y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Las chicas no me interesan, Ron —aclaró, con tono muy suave—. No dejé a Ginny por otra chica. Y puestos al caso, tampoco lo hice por un chico. Dejé a Ginny porque no era justo para ella.

—Lo sé —contestó Ron, agachando la cabeza.

—Yo la quiero, pero como a una hermana, como te quiero a ti y como quiero a Hermione. Pero no…

—Lo sé, Harry —lo atajó su amigo—, y lo siento. Yo… Hermione me ha contado lo mal que lo has pasado desde que… desde que descubriste que eras… bueno, siento no haber estado a tu lado. ¿Me…? ¿Podrás perdonarme?

—Mírame, Ron —lo llamó, y cuando el pelirrojo alzó su azul mirada, Harry continuó—. No hay nada que perdonar. Somos amigos y… no lo he pasado bien, pero sé… —miró a Hermione y asintió— sé que tú tampoco.

—He sido un amigo de puta pena, Harry. Yo…

—Bueno, entonces tendrás que compensarme. —Harry sonrió y cogió de nuevo su copa. Esta vez sí le dio un sorbo y continuó hablando—: Ayer… ayer sucedió algo y quiero que me deis vuestra opinión.

—¿Hablaste con Snape? —preguntó Hermione, entusiasmada.

—¿Con Snape? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Por qué con Snape?

—¿No se lo has contado, Hermione?

—No creía que debiera contárselo yo —admitió la muchacha.

Harry asintió y mientras les servían la comida pasó a explicarle a su amigo todo lo que le había relatado la noche anterior a Hermione, sin ahorrarse ningún detalle, incluido su episodio del inesperado desmayo. Ron pareció atragantarse en algún que otro momento y más que dispuesto a golpear y romper objetos en otros, pero apenas interrumpió el relato, quizás aleccionado por su novia respecto a la aceptación de ciertos hechos indiscutibles.

Les traían los postres cuando Harry dijo:

—Así que lo verdaderamente importante en realidad es que ayer hablé con Draco.

—¿Malfoy? —Se extrañó Ron—. ¿Ahora llamas Draco a Malfoy?

—Bueno, anoche hablamos lo suficiente como para que haya decidido llamarlo Draco, sí.

—No creí que te hubiera dejado tan solo, Harry —dijo Ron cabizbajo—. Si tienes que recurrir a tipos como Malfoy…

Harry rió de buena gana, ante la mirada extrañada de sus dos mejores amigos. Cuando se calmó, pudo decir:

—De hecho, Ron, creo haberte demostrado que he hecho amistades más extrañas que Draco Malfoy en este tiempo.

—Sí, desde luego —admitió Ron—. ¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes por… por Snape? Es que… por Merlín, tío. Es Snape, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé, pero lo cierto es que Draco me dijo algo que… me dio qué pensar.

«««««»»»»»

—_Te has vuelto loco de veras, Malfoy —Harry alzó su mano, en la que sostenía la varita, y la enfocó directamente sobre Draco, pero éste no se inmutó._

—_¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? —El chico se repantigó más en el sofá mientras se rascaba junto a la nariz—. Yo creo que estoy más que cuerdo._

—_Yo no estoy interesado en Snape más que de modo… académico, ¿me explico?_

—_Sí, sí, por supuesto —dijo en tono escéptico._

_Draco observó con interés desmesurado las uñas de su mano izquierda, gesto que exasperó a Harry más aún._

—_Bien, entonces todo aclarado. Ahora, márchate._

—_De hecho, la primera vez que lo ves, no puedes dejar de pensar que es un tipo bastante feo y desagradable —Draco pasó a mirarse, mientras hablaba, las uñas de la otra mano._

—_¿Sólo la primera vez? —Se mofó Harry._

—_Bueno, en realidad, piensas eso (yo mismo lo pensaba también) hasta que te das cuenta de lo que hay detrás —continuó Draco, ignorando su comentario—. O, mejor dicho, hasta que él te permite ver un poco, una ínfima parte, de lo que lleva dentro, poco importa si son sus extensos conocimientos en cualquier campo o su curioso sentido del humor. Y, entonces… aaahhhh… entonces, date por perdido, porque su nariz ya no te parece tan grande, ni sus labios tan finos, ni sus ojos tan fríos y vacíos, ni siquiera sus rasgos te parecen tan desarmonizados. A partir de ese instante, Severus Snape empieza a convertirse en un tipo de extraño e irresistible atractivo —abandonó su tono soñador para encararse con Harry, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Es eso lo que te sucedió a ti, ¿verdad, Potter? Lo conociste mejor que en Hogwarts. Dejó de ser un profesor, un ser asexuado, para convertirse en un hombre interesante, con plena capacidad y actividad sexual, y tú…_

—_Basta —susurró Harry—. Basta, Malfoy._

—_Estás loco por él, Potter. No puedes negarlo._

—_Eso no es cierto —la varita de Harry volvía a apuntar hacia el suelo, prácticamente olvidada entre sus propios dedos._

—_Lo supe aquel sábado en que fuimos a Borgin & Burkes —el tono de Draco era calmo y suave. No había reproche en sus palabras. No había ironía, ni burla. Simplemente parecía haber comprensión—. Ese día confirmé lo que ya había sospechado cuando Severus me pidió que os acompañara._

—_Y, ¿qué sospechabas? —No pudo evitar preguntar._

—_Que tú no eras un alumno más. Que aquello no era sólo un acuerdo comercial. Que tú le importabas más que eso. Y hoy ha vuelto a demostrarlo._

—_¿Ah, sí? —acertó a decir Harry, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza—. Y, ¿qué te ha demostrado, Malfoy? ¿Qué es un ser retorcido y sin escrúpulos, capaz de tratarme como a una mísera mierda?_

—_No, idiota —le espetó Draco—, que te quiere hasta tal punto que es capaz de renunciar a ti sólo porque cree que no te conviene._

«««««»»»»»

Ron se inclinó hacia adelante, sobre la mesa, casi tirando su café expresso con el impulso.

—No te creerás toda esa bazofia romanticoide, ¿verdad que no?

—Ron —le recriminó Hermione.

—¿Qué? —Se defendió el pelirrojo—. ¿Acaso tú te lo crees? Estamos hablando de Malfoy por si no te has dado cuenta. Y de Snape. Son Slytherins, ¿qué se puede esperar de tipos así? Nada bueno, te lo digo yo.

—Eso es… eso es una razón muy estúpida, Ronald —dijo la chica indignada, depositando su taza en el platito sobre la mesa con demasiada fuerza—. ¿Sólo porque son Slytherins? Creo que los hechos han demostrado que no puedes juzgar a la gente por la Casa a la que pertenecen, sino por sus actos. Y Snape… bueno, yo creo que Snape ha demostrado ser un tipo decente.

—¿Decente? ¿No recuerdas todo lo que nos hizo pasar en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo trataba a Harry? ¿Cómo te trataba a ti? —Se exasperó Ron.

Hermione pareció herida por el comentario, quizá recordando las múltiples ocasiones en que se había burlado de su incansable necesidad de aprenderlo todo, de demostrar que era la más aplicada en todas las asignaturas; o quizá pensando en las veces que se había reído de su dentadura un poco demasiado grande.

Harry los miró a ambos y supo que eran los mismos de siempre: Ron nunca entendería que nadie pudiera enamorarse de un tipo como Snape, y Hermione siempre intentaría buscar el lado bueno de todo, luchando contra quien fuera, sin miedo. A ninguno de los dos les asustaba decir lo que pensaban, y Harry creía que eso era justamente lo que necesitaba. Sinceridad.

—Está bien, no discutáis —les dijo, llamando su atención—. Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione en que Snape es mejor persona de lo que nunca habíamos creído. Pero también estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ron —se apresuró a añadir al ver el gesto crispado de su amigo—, no podía fiarme de alguien como Draco, aunque debes saber que estaba deseando creerle. Sé que te cuesta asumirlo, pero me he enamorado de Snape. Así que quería creerlo, pero no pude.

Hermione dirigió su mano derecha por encima de la mesa hasta posarla sobre las de Harry, que estaban unidas frente a su propia taza de café.

—Sigue, Harry —lo animó a continuar—. ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

«««««»»»»»

_Un destello de comprensión cruzó los verdes ojos. Guardó la varita, seguro ya de que sería imposible librarse del joven Slytherin, y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá._

—_Está bien, ya entiendo lo que quieres. Has venido a decirme que tú y Snape sois pareja y que no quieres que me entrometa, ¿es eso?_

_Draco lo miró durante unos segundos antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada._

—_Creo que eres realmente imbécil, Potter. Si quisiera eso, con haberte dejado marchar habría tenido suficiente._

—_Ya. Y, ¿a qué han venido todas esas miradas cómplices, eh? Todas esas insinuaciones: que si quieres decirle algo me lo tienes que decir a mí, que si dile lo orgulloso que estás… yo te diré lo que te pasa, Malfoy: estás celoso._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Que estás celoso de mí porque…_

—_Esto es absurdo —Draco se levantó del sofá, ofendido._

—… _crees que Snape y yo tenemos un «affaire», pero te equivocas. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos por culpa de los estudios, y quizá eso te ha molestado. Yo no sabía que tú estabas con él. Si lo hubiera sabido…_

—_Mira, Gryffindor ignorante, de veras no sé qué es lo que Severus ha visto en ti —Draco lo miró evaluadoramente, de arriba abajo—, aparte de tu cuerpo, supongo, pero que te quede bien clarito: yo no soy gay. _

—_Sí, ¡ja! —Harry se levantó también—. Esa es buena. Y ahora me dirás que no has venido aquí a defender a tu hombre con uñas y dientes._

—_Conozco a Severus desde que era un niño. Es como de mi familia. Me ayudó mucho durante el juicio, y si estoy libre es gracias a él._

—_Vaya, gracias por la parte que me toca —le espetó Harry, que recordaba cómo había hablado en su favor ante el Wizengamot._

—_Se ha preocupado por mí, por mi bienestar y por el de mi familia. Es un AMIGO. En grandes letras mayúsculas. Creo que jamás podré llegar a pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Jamás. Pero ahora tengo una oportunidad de devolverle parte de lo que ha hecho por mí, y haré lo que sea por mi familia. Porque Severus es parte de ella y, mal que me pese, está enamorado de ti. Enamorado, ¿lo pillas, Cara-rajada? Y cree que lo mejor que puede hacer es dejarte libre, aún a pesar de acabar sufriendo. —Señaló a Harry con un dedo a modo de advertencia para añadir—: Te diré algo, Potter, no voy a permitir que sufra. _

_Harry lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, anhelando creer todas y cada una de sus palabras, pero ineludiblemente dudando de ellas. No podía confiar en Draco Malfoy, con su ropa cara, su pose estudiada y sus fríos ojos grises, que, más que mirar, parecían tasar todo aquello que veían, considerando que nada era nunca lo bastante valioso para él. Todo el mundo estaba por debajo de su nivel social, ¿cómo iba a creer que se tomaba tantas molestias por alguien de tan baja estofa como Snape? Y Snape, ¿tenía conocimiento de todo aquello? Harry no podía saberlo, pero podía intentar averiguarlo, así que decidió seguirle el juego a Draco, aunque sólo fuera para descubrir que había sido engañado por los dos Slytherins._

—_Está bien, ¿y qué sugieres? —preguntó, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá._

—_¿Ahora te interesa mi plan? —Draco se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desde su posición más elevada._

—_Digamos que estoy dispuesto a escucharte, ¿qué más quieres?_

—_Pues querría una copa, para empezar —contestó Draco, dejándose caer de forma elegante en el sofá—. Tengo la garganta un poco seca, ¿tienes vino de elfo?_

—_Eres un jodido snob, Malfoy, ¿lo sabías? —gruñó Harry mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a su pequeña cocina._

_Cinco minutos después, con una copa de dulce licor de cerezas en su mano, Draco empezó a detallar los pormenores de su plan._

—_Dentro de un par de semanas, unos amigos de mi familia celebran una fiesta benéfica a la que Severus asistirá._

—_Pues será la primera fiesta a la que lo vea acudir —se quejó Harry._

—_Yo me encargaré de eso. Del mismo modo que me encargaré de que tú estés en la lista._

—_Oh, no, ni hablar. ¿Una reunión de ex mortífagos? No, gracias. Puedo acabar linchado._

—_¿Es que estás sordo? He dicho «benéfica». Asistirá la crême de la crême de la sociedad mágica. Y el Ministro de Magia también estará allí. Es amigo tuyo, ¿no? —Se mofó Draco—. En fin, dudo que no inviten al héroe nacional, pero por si acaso, me aseguraré de que así sea y, de paso, haré que os sienten en la misma mesa._

—_Muy bien. —Harry dio un pequeño sorbo a su licor—. Supongamos que voy. Y supongamos que Snape también va…_

—_Lo primero que tienes que hacer es olvidarte de «Snape» y empezar a llamarlo Severus._

—_¿Qué? Querría conservar la vida al finalizar la fiesta, ¿sabes?_

_Draco le lanzó una larga mirada reprobatoria._

—_Tú mismo, pero «el que algo quiere, algo le cuesta», no sé si me comprendes. —Él también dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Bien, entabla una conversación con él. No te aconsejo que sea en la mesa, durante la cena, ni tampoco cuando haya demasiada gente alrededor. Suele ponerse extremadamente sarcástico en esas situaciones y podrías salir trasquilado._

—_No me digas —ironizó Harry._

—_Aunque, de todos modos —continuó Draco, como si no hubiera sido interrumpido—, yo te recomendaría que no fuera un lugar demasiado solitario; podría darte esquinazo._

—_Creo que será mejor que nos olvidemos de esto._

—_¿Por qué? Puedo acompañarte yo, hacerte de carabina. Pansy estará encantada._

—_¿Pansy? ¿Pansy Parkinson?_

—_Ajá —asintió, llevándose el rojo licor a los labios—. Ella me acompañará._

—_¿Sales con ella?_

—_Ya salía con ella en Hogwarts._

—_Sí, bueno, pero yo pensé que…_

—_Ya te lo he dicho, no soy gay. No tengo nada en contra de vosotros, los homosexuales, por supuesto…_

—_No, tú sólo tienes prejuicios contra los nacidos de muggles, ¿verdad?_

_Draco arrugó un poco su nariz, algo ofendido por el tono reprobatorio de Harry, y alzó el mentón, orgulloso._

—_No puedo negar que me disgusta la gente que no es de mi clase social._

—_No creo que Snape sea de tu clase social._

—_Ni tú tampoco —le espetó Draco—, pero a veces hago excepciones._

—_¿Qué quieres sacar con todo esto, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry, tras unos instantes de silencio._

—_Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero ayudar a un amigo, nada más._

—_No te creo._

—_Bien, no me creas —se levantó, claramente irritado—. Ya he hecho más que suficiente: soportar tu estúpida compañía y tu licor barato. Me largo de esta choza._

—_Como quieras, Draco —dijo Harry, llamándolo por su nombre de pila en un intento de provocarlo aún más, mientras se acababa el licor de cerezas de su copa—. De hecho ni siquiera te he invitado, así que puedes darte con un canto en los dientes._

—_No sé qué significa esa majadería —Draco le entregó su copa, y cuando Harry fue a cogerla la dejó caer al suelo, donde se hizo añicos—. Oh, lo siento, «Harry»._

—_Idiota —masculló entre dientes el joven Gryffindor. Sacó su varita y pronunció un par de hechizos rápidos para limpiar y recoger el estropicio._

_Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta en ese instante._

—_Piensa lo que quieras de mí, no me importa. —Cruzó, petulante, el umbral, y antes de marcharse dijo estas últimas palabras—: Te haré llegar una lechuza con la fecha y la hora de la fiesta._

«««««»»»»»

—Vaya con Draco —dijo Hermione.

Ron le lanzó una mirada encendida.

—¿Ahora tú también lo llamas así?

La chica ignoró el comentario de su prometido y miró a la profundidad verde de los ojos de Harry.

—No hace falta que te diga lo que creo que debes hacer. Cualquier oportunidad para hablar y aclarar las cosas con Snape debe ser bienvenida.

—¿Y si sólo pretenden burlarse de mí? —preguntó Harry.

—Si eso es lo peor que te puede pasar…

—No, lo peor que le puede pasar es que lo agarren entre los dos y lo… —Ron se quedó a medias, ante las expectantes miradas de Hermione y Harry—bueno, _eso, _ya sabéis: _eso. _

—No, no sabemos, Ron, ¿qué? —preguntó impaciente la chica.

—A ver, yo no me he tragado lo de que Draco no es gay. ¿Pansy Parkinson? Vamos, podría haber buscado una chica mejor, ¿no?

—Y, ¿qué importancia tiene si Draco es gay o no?

—Pero, ¿es que sólo lo he visto yo? —Ron miró a Harry, que le devolvió la mirada sin decir palabra—. Draco está por ti, Harry. Le molas y esto sólo ha sido una manipulación de las suyas para que lo acompañes a esa fiesta.

Harry miró a Hermione, buscando otra opinión al respecto.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Le preguntó.

—Lo cierto es que ni por un segundo había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero no parece una idea del todo absurda.

—¿Del todo absurda? —Se ofendió Ron—. Está muy claro que todo es un plan para propasarse y abusar de Harry, y seguro que Snape también está implicado.

Pero Hermione no le escuchaba, había puesto en marcha el engranaje de su cerebro, y cuando pagaron la cuenta del restaurante, ya le había explicado a Harry lo que tenía que hacer en cuanto recibiera la lechuza de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Nota final:** Me temo que aún no sabemos cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones del rubio Slytherin, pero como mínimo hemos logrado que Ron y Harry hagan las paces. No me negaréis que eso ya es mucho, jeje… ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! Un beso a todas y todos. Os lo merecéis por vuestra infinita paciencia ;)


	9. Capítulo 9 En casa de los Greengrass

**Disclaimer:** Severus y Harry son creaciones de J. K. Rowling. Yo les he hecho gritarse, pelear y discutir, pero aunque también lo hacían en los libros hay otras situaciones que jamás pasaron por la mente de su escritora, ¿o sí?

Sí, sé que esta semana he vuelto a retrasarme y no tengo más excusa que el hecho de que el capítulo se ha resistido bastante a mis repasos… pero finalmente creo que he quedado lo suficientemente satisfecha. ¡Qué remedio! Se me echa el tiempo encima y me temo que acabaré por haceros perder la paciencia, así que no me enrollo más y aquí os dejo el capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo, y muy especialmente a **Paladium**, **Mama Shmi**, **papillon69**, **Lun Black **y ** alexf1994**, que me han regalado la luz de sus comentarios.

Por supuesto, gracias miles a mi beta, **ItrustIbelieve**.

* * *

**Capítulo 9. En casa de los Greengrass**

—Creía que no vendría nunca a saludarme —dijo Snape, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, cuando Harry se acercó a él con una copa de champagne en la mano.

—También podía haber venido usted —Harry se llevó la copa a los labios intentando ocultar una amplia sonrisa y, tras beber, un poco más seguro de sí mismo, le susurró—: y rescatarme.

—Oh, vaya, ¿le amargan las mieles del éxito? —Se mofó el hombre.

—No creo merecer tanta atención, a fin de cuentas yo no tuve más remedio que hacer lo que hice. Hay verdaderos héroes que han quedado en las sombras —hizo una pausa para mirarlo de reojo—, como usted.

—La solución a su problema está en ser menos amable con sus admiradores. Si quiere, puedo enseñarle…

—Ese es su método, ¿mm?

Ambos parecían empeñados en no mirarse directamente, aunque Harry no podía evitar dirigir sus verdes ojos al hombre alto y vestido de riguroso negro. Apenas hacía unas semanas que no lo veía y ahora, teniéndolo tan cerca, pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo había añorado. A él y a su ácido sentido del humor.

—Por supuesto. Siempre hay algo que logra herir a tu interlocutor. El verdadero secreto está en descubrirlo a tiempo.

—Sigue siendo un bastardo amargado, ¿verdad, Snape?

El hombre le contestó a su provocación con una sonrisa ladeada y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Harry creyó que se desmayaría si no apartaba su mirada de aquellos negros pozos infinitos. Creyó que se despeñaría por el abismo, y probablemente lo hubiera hecho gustoso si hubiera tenido la seguridad de que los fuertes brazos de Snape lo sujetarían antes de que pudiera llegar a tocar el suelo. Pero, para su sorpresa, fue el hombre quien apartó la mirada primero.

—Veo que ha hecho las paces con el señor Weasley. —Señaló con la barbilla hacia un rincón de la Gran Sala Azul de la casa de los Greengrass, sus anfitriones.

Harry siguió su mirada y allí encontró a su pelirrojo amigo, conversando con Hermione y con el Ministro Shacklebolt. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se suavizaron.

—Sí, las he hecho. Hermione me ha ayudado mucho.

—Me alegro sinceramente por usted, y reconozco que me ha sorprendido verlos a los tres aquí.

Justo en ese instante, un camarero vestido con una túnica corta de color azul marino con una bandeja llena de copas que flotaba, suspendida en el aire junto a él, pasó por su lado.

—¿Una copa, señores?

Snape dejó su copa vacía en la bandeja y a cambio se llevó un par, llenas de champagne casi hasta el borde. Una de ellas se la ofreció a Harry.

—Tenga, éste está más fresco. El champagne debe tomarse muy frío.

—Ehmm… está bien —Harry posó su copa medio llena en la bandeja flotante y el camarero, aparentemente complacido, se alejó para ofrecer sus bebidas al resto de los invitados. Cuando aceptó la copa que le entregaba Snape, sus dedos se rozaron durante una milésima de segundo, y ese fue, con diferencia, el contacto más placentero de toda la noche. Tanto, que temió ruborizarse—. Gracias.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza mientras alzaba su copa en un mudo brindis. Harry lo imitó y ambos bebieron, mirándose a los ojos, negro sobre verde.

Harry imaginó el cabello de Snape desparramado sobre un almohadón de color verde Slytherin y casi se atragantó con la bebida. Carraspeó un poco y el pocionista lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Todo bien?

—Perfecto —consiguió decir el chico, tras otro fuerte carraspeo. Para desviar la atención de su persona, Harry cambió de tema—. Lo que sí ha sido sorprendente ha sido verlo a usted aquí. Nunca pensé que le gustaran este tipo de fiestas.

—Y no me gustan —Snape pareció algo decepcionado, pero Harry no pudo saber por qué. Lo vio mirar a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguien, y cuando lo encontró señaló con la mano en la que aguantaba su copa—, pero Draco insistió. Los Greengrass eran muy amigos de los Malfoy y no quería venir solo.

—En realidad no ha venido solo, sino con Pansy —dijo Harry—, me dijo que era su novia.

El hombre lo miró atentamente, como si dudara del origen de su información y Harry se sintió algo cohibido bajo su escrutinio. Cuando parecía que iba a sacarlo de su error, o quizás pegarle una colleja para que reaccionara de una vez por todas ante los engaños de Draco, Snape volvió a sorprenderlo.

—Y, ¿usted?

—¿Yo?

—Sí. ¿Ha venido solo? —Harry empezó a señalar hacia el rincón donde estaban Ron y Hermione, pero antes de poder decir nada, Snape siguió hablando—: Y no me diga que ha venido con Granger y Weasley. Ya sabe a qué me refiero. ¿No ha traído a su pareja?

Harry supo que empezaban a pisar terreno pantanoso. Ahí estaba el peligro, en ese tipo de preguntas decididamente personales, pero que Snape hacía sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Tenía que reconocer que cuando Draco le había indicado el día y la hora de la fiesta benéfica, que resultó ser una reunión de viejas glorias del mundo mágico, y él le había respondido que no pensaba acudir sin la compañía de sus dos amigos, lo había sorprendido recibir la respuesta afirmativa del joven aristócrata. Textualmente la misiva decía: «Me alegra que te traigas a tus amiguitos, así no serás el único bicho raro de la fiesta».

Y para gran asombro de todos, Draco se había presentado en una gran calesa victoriana de la que se habían apeado el propio Draco (tan arrogante como siempre, dijo Ron con desprecio), Pansy Parkinson (demasiado pintarrajeada, según Hermione) y, finalmente, Snape (imponente, en la humilde opinión de Harry).

—No —fue la escueta respuesta del chico, que lo miró desafiante.

—Es una lástima —contestó el hombre—, ahora no se sentiría usted tan solo como para tener que venir a mí en busca de conversación.

—Quizás es que me gusta su conversación —dijo Harry, y dio un sorbo a su copa—. Además, no hay ninguna pareja que traer.

—No puedo creerlo —le dijo Snape—. Un tipo tan popular como usted…

El joven Gryffindor se molestó por la insinuación. Creía haberle demostrado más de una vez que él no disfrutaba de su popularidad desmesurada.

—¿Es a esto a lo que se refería cuando dijo «herir a tu interlocutor»? —preguntó, mientras su verdes ojos brillaban de furia.

—Oh, vamos, señor Potter, ha sido un comentario inocente. Si usted dice que no hay nadie…

—Es que no hay nadie —dijo Harry—. Y no se hable más.

Snape lo observó intensamente, susurró un quedo «de acuerdo», apartó la mirada e hizo ademán de beber de su copa.

Pero Harry pudo apreciar que, tras la protección de ese gesto, escondida por el cristal de Bohemia de la copa de champange, una sonrisa burlona pugnaba por abrirse camino entre sus finos labios. Tal vez por eso, o quizá porque estaba más que harto de ser amable con todo el mundo en aquella fiesta, sus siguientes palabras salieron envenenadas mucho antes de que él se diera cuenta de ello.

—¿Sabe qué le digo? Que no tengo por qué seguir aguantando las cabronadas de alguien que no es capaz de mantener relaciones si no es pagando por ellas.

Snape se giró de golpe hacia él con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. La incipiente sonrisa había desaparecido del todo, y eso complació a Harry en extremo.

—¿Qué está insinuando?

—Al menos yo soy muy capaz de encontrar a alguien que quiera estar conmigo gratis —dijo el chico, con una sonrisa perversa aferrada a sus labios rojos.

Snape lucía visiblemente ofendido, tomó aire y lo contuvo en sus pulmones enfundados en negro. Harry seguía echando chispas por los ojos, pero no pudo evitar bajar la vista a su pecho abotonado, deseando arrancarle los botones con los dientes. La voz suave y melosa que salió de las cuerdas vocales del hombre, le llevó señales contradictorias a su cuerpo.

—Por supuesto, sólo tiene que conseguirlo ocultándose tras una fachada llamada «Paul».

Harry se quedó lívido.

—¿Qué? —susurró, horrorizado.

—No creo que esté en condiciones de darme lecciones, señor Potter.

Snape se alejó con la copa en la mano y su negra túnica ondeando tras él y, aunque quiso, Harry no pudo detenerle, porque se había quedado petrificado.

Cómo había llegado a descubrir lo de «Paul» era un misterio, pero era evidente que sabía de lo que hablaba. No podía creer que hubiera estado practicando _Legeremancia_ con él sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, y de pronto recordó aquella última tarde y su absurdo desmayo. Salió corriendo tras el hombre.

Al pasar junto a Ron y Hermione, que bailaban en el centro de una pista improvisada, sus amigos intentaron detenerlo. Quizá notaron que algo no iba como debiera.

—¡Eh, tío! ¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó Ron agarrándolo del brazo.

La copa de Harry se escurrió de entre sus dedos directamente hacia el suelo, donde se rompió, derramando su delicioso y burbujeante contenido.

—Déjame, Ron.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione.

—Muy bien, yo… —Harry continuó su camino y se giró un segundo para calmar los ánimos— pasáoslo en grande, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero, ¿tú dónde vas?

—¡Vuelvo enseguida!

Alcanzó a Snape junto al guardarropa, poniéndose una gruesa capa de color negro sobre los hombros.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido? —Le preguntó a bocajarro, sujetándolo por un codo y obligando al hombre a encararle—. Ha violado mi mente, ¿verdad?

El hombre agitó su brazo hasta conseguir soltarse.

—Yo no he hecho semejante cosa, señor Potter. ¿Cree que me importa lo más mínimo lo que pasa por su minúsculo cerebro?

—No tenía ningún derecho, ¿me oye? ¡Ningún derecho!

Harry estaba tan enfadado que temblaba y su cabello se agitaba a su alrededor, como si estuviera montando en escoba. Snape lo miraba, impertérrito, pero no se excusaba, aunque tampoco parecía demasiado dispuesto a replicarle.

—Eso es privado, ¿sabe lo que significa la palabra «privado»? ¡Allí donde no tiene que meter su gran narizota!

Harry gritaba tanto que llamó la atención de los invitados que estaban más cerca y que empezaron a asomarse a través de la puerta para poder descubrir qué sucedía. De entre ellos, surgió Draco Malfoy, que se les acercó e intentó aplacar los ánimos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, Potter? —susurró, mientras lanzaba miradas soslayadas a la gente que los observaba—. Estás haciendo el ridículo comportándote como un histérico.

—Pregúntaselo a tu amigo «Severus». —Débilmente se percató de que era la primera vez que decía su nombre en voz alta. Lo miró, y al ver que el aludido no hacía ningún esfuerzo en explicarse, su genio volvió a explotar—. ¡Dígaselo! ¡Dígale que se dedica a hurgar en mi mente mientras estoy inconsciente! Pero… —un destello de comprensión iluminó sus ojos brillantes— tú estabas allí, Malfoy. Lo viste, ¿verdad? ¡Lo viste y me lo ocultaste! Sois…

En aquel momento Hermione y Ron llegaron a la carrera, atraídos por los comentarios que habían oído a las otras parejas en la pista de baile.

—Harry —dijo Hermione, poniendo una mano sobre su tembloroso brazo derecho—, ¿qué ocurre?

—Nada, Hermione, sólo ocurre que Ron tenía razón —miró a los dos Slytherins con sus ojos brillantes chispeando furiosos—. ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien a mi costa? Estupendo, me alegro, si eso os hace felices…

Draco se giró hacia el hombre y le dijo, como si la situación lo preocupara de verdad y su actitud no estuviera siendo, como le parecía a Harry, la de un completo hipócrita:

—¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho?

Snape simplemente le lanzó una dura mirada y volvió a posar sus ojos negros e inexpresivos en los verdes de Harry. Por un momento, perderse en su mirada, pareció aplacar al chico, aunque en realidad él no sentía ningún sosiego, se notaba exhausto, agotado de todo aquello. Harto de ser él mismo.

—Encuentra un sádico placer en torturarme, ¿verdad, Snape?

—No, Potter —dijo el hombre muy serio—. Se equivoca.

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestarle, Ron se adelantó, colocándose de forma protectora entre su amigo y su ex profesor.

—¡Es usted un imbécil! ¡Un imbécil bastardo y grasiento! No vuelva a acercarse a Harry, ¿me ha oído? —Blandió un largo dedo frente al rostro impasible y pálido del hombre y luego le agarró la mano a su amigo—. Vamos, Harry. Venga, Hermione, nos largamos de aquí.

Harry y Hermione pasaron por su lado, arrastrados por Ron, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Snape. Ambos parecían sorprendidos de que el hombre no le hubiera lanzado una maldición al joven pelirrojo, y Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en el hecho de que su tez había adquirido un color macilento, que le daba un aspecto enfermizo. Por una décima de segundo sintió lástima, y luego recordó que había sido él el burlado, el insultado. Él, el único estúpido que había creído que todo iba a ir bien aquella noche. Y ahora tenía claro que sería la gran noticia de primera plana de la primera edición de _El Profeta: _«El-Niño-Que-Vivió lloriquea como un bebé ante media sociedad mágica».

Habían salido a la calle, y el viento helado de la noche les azotó el rostro. Se detuvo en mitad de la acera, obligando a Ron a detenerse también.

—¿Qué haces? Vamos, tenemos que marcharnos.

—¿No vas a decirme «te lo advertí», Ron? —preguntó él.

Su estómago subía y bajaba, sus sienes palpitaban y el corazón se había alojado en su garganta.

—No creo que necesites que te lo diga.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry —el tono de voz de Hermione, ofensivamente comprensivo, hizo que el chico sintiera deseos de abofetearla.

Supo que tenía que quedarse solo. Tenía demasiadas ganas de pelea, y lo último que quería era despertarse al día siguiente pensando que debería haber callado todo lo que estaba pugnando por salir. A fin de cuentas, ellos no tenían la culpa de su necedad, así que tampoco tenían por qué pagar las consecuencias.

—Necesito estar solo —dijo, mientras se alejaba de ellos—. Regresad a buscar vuestros abrigos, esta noche hace frío.

—Pero, Harry —empezó a decir Hermione—, estar solo es lo último que te conviene.

Él simplemente agitó su mano y siguió caminando.

—¡Estaré bien! —gritó, para acto seguido desaparecerse.

«««««»»»»»

Pero no estaba bien. En un instante había un sincero ambiente de armonía y al siguiente todo se había ido al garete. ¡Por Melusina! Pero si mientras se había iniciado la pelea había deseado revolcarse con el otro hombre por el suelo, en una danza de pieles desnudas y sudorosas.

¿Y a quién pretendía engañar? Aún lo deseaba. Pero no picaría de nuevo el anzuelo. Se había acabado. Definitivamente. No habría amistad ni relación, platónica o no platónica, con Snape. No podía haberla. Y, ¿por qué? Porque Snape le detestaba.

—¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de alguien que te aborrece?

El camarero _muggle_ tras la barra, que secaba frenético los vasos que salían del lavavajillas, se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

—Yo te diré cómo, chico… camarero, como-te-llames. Es muy fácil, le dejas que se te meta bajo la piel, le cuentas cosas que no le contarías ni a tu mejor amigo y luego… —chasqueó la lengua, que notaba pastosa por el alcohol e intentó chasquear los dedos también, sin conseguirlo— le dejas que te parta el corazón con su voz fría y grave, sensual y erótica, y sexy, y… ¡Diossssssss!

Harry se tiró del pelo con rabia. Quería sacarse de la cabeza a Snape pero no lo conseguía. Curiosamente, cuanto más bebía, más recordaba cada una de las cosas que adoraba de aquel hombre.

Estaba demasiado cerca de arrancarse el cuero cabelludo con las manos, cuando escuchó una voz no del todo desconocida, llamándolo.

—¿Paul?

Se giró hacia la derecha, donde un chico de aproximadamente su edad, con el pelo muy corto, los ojos grandes y expresivos, de un azul pálido, y la boca estúpidamente profanada por un arete de plata, lo miraba con una expresión entre sorprendida y complacida.

—¡Eres tú! Paul, ¡cuánto tiempo! No te veía desde… bueno, desde aquel día.

El joven Gryffindor volvió a sorprenderse de la gran cantidad de cosas que podía recordar estando borracho. El chico del piercing se llamaba Hugh. Se habían conocido hacía unos cuatro meses, cuando él ya empezaba a tener pensamientos eróticos acerca de Snape, y le había hecho una mamada como pocas, puesto que el piercing en el labio inferior no era el único que tenía.

—Hola, Hugh —le contestó. Se giró hacia su bebida y dijo—: Adiós, Hugh.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí, ¿sabes? Estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de un compañero de trabajo, ¿te quieres apuntar?

—No, gracias —alzó su copa y se bebió de un trago el gin-tonic que le quedaba—. ¿Me pones otro, tú… como-te-llames?

—Caramba, Paul, ¿has tenido un mal día?

—Sí, podría decirse que sí —Harry no miraba al chico, no quería hacerlo. No quería ver sus ojos azules. Él se moría por perderse en unos ojos negros.

—Entonces lo mejor para eso es que te animes y te vengas con nosotros. Vamos —Hugh lo agarró del brazo y lo levantó del taburete donde Harry se sentaba, aunque fue evidente que no contaba con que éste perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo—. ¡Eh…eh… estás muy, pero que muy borracho, Paul!

—Deja de llamarme Paul, ¿quieres? —Con cierto horror se percató de que el chico llevaba una de esas camisetas de redecilla que dejaban transparentar todo el pecho, y que, como Harry sabía muy bien por propia experiencia, te destrozaban los pezones.

—Oh, ¿y cómo coño debo llamarte sino? —rió el joven.

Harry estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con su largo vaso de cubata en la mano, derramando ginebra a cada intento de levantarse. Finalmente, entre Hugh y el camarero, consiguieron sentarle de nuevo en el taburete y dejarlo apoyado en la barra.

—No me llames de ningún modo —dijo tras beber de su vaso, que ya volvía a estar a medias—. Déjame solo. Solo con mi dolor, y con mi borrachera, y con mi… ¡mierda! ¡Necesito un poco más de bebida, colega! Todavía recuerdo su cara.

—¿La cara de quién? —Harry vio entre brumas que Hugh se sentaba en el taburete de al lado—. ¿De Bruce?

—¿Bruce? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Quién es Bruce?

—No sé, dímelo tú. Es el nombre que dijiste la otra vez, cuando… —Hugh se acercó a su oído para susurrarle—… cuando te corriste en mi boca.

—¿Que yo…? —gritó Harry, y por poco no se cayó de nuevo del taburete.

—Y no me importaría que volvieras a hacerlo, Paul. Me gustó tu sabor…

—Oye, yo… yo no dije nada, ¿de acuerdo? No dije nada, y no sé quién es Bruce, debes confundirte…

—¿Te crees que el primer día les como la polla a todos? Eso me lo reservo para los chicos especiales como tú.

—Yo no soy especial —Harry estaba demasiado cerca de lloriquear. Aunque también estaba demasiado cerca del coma etílico como para que le importara.

—Claro que sí —le dijo dulcemente el muchacho—. No me confundo, ¿vale? Reconozco que casi se me desempina, pero a la vez fue excitante, tío. No parabas de susurrar, Bruce, Bruce, Bruce…

A través de la nebulosa de alcohol, Harry lo comprendió. No había dicho Bruce, sino Severus. Y, de pronto, ya no tuvo más ganas de beber, ni de estar allí hablando con Hugh, ni de ver su pecho depilado y sus pezones irritados. Se levantó, apoyándose en la barra.

—Cóbrame, ¿quieres? —Le dijo al camarero.

—¿Te vas? —le preguntó Hugh.

Harry asintió, pagó el precio de sus copas y se marchó trastabillando, sin esperar que le devolvieran el cambio. No se despidió del chico, se creía incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra porque tenía unas terribles ganas de vomitar, y no se debía sólo al alcohol.

Cuando salió a la calle, el fresco aire de la noche pareció despejarle. Caminó por la acera en zig-zag, arrastrando un poco los pies y procurando respirar hondo para conseguir calmarse. Tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero no podía hacerlo, antes debía llegar a casa.

Su apartamento estaba sólo a tres manzanas de allí, pero se vio incapaz de continuar caminando. De hecho, no estaba seguro de ir andando en la dirección correcta, así que se refugió entre las sombras de la calle, se concentró todo lo que pudo, y se desapareció.

Un segundo más tarde, su apartamento daba vueltas a su alrededor. Le sobrevino una arcada, pero tragó con fuerza y consiguió someterla. Pocas veces en su vida había vomitado y esta no quería que fuera una de ellas. Dio un paso hacia adelante y golpeó su pequeña mesita de centro con la rodilla, intentó esquivarla mientras esta caía, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer encima y destrozarla.

—¡Joder! —aulló desde el suelo.

Se levantó como pudo y pisoteó una pata de la mesa, torciéndose el tobillo y haciéndose daño, mientras caía de nuevo.

—¡JODER! —gritó aún más fuerte.

Y entonces se oyeron unos fuertes golpes que supuso eran de los vecinos, quejándose del ruido. Nunca antes habían golpeado las paredes de ese modo, pero claro, él tampoco había montado nunca semejante escándalo antes. Él era un buen chico, un vecino ejemplar. Si ellos supieran…

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Abre!

¿Ron? Harry seguía confuso y dolorido. Sacó de algún lugar desconocido su varita y conjuró un _Lumos_. Estaba en el suelo, parte de la mesa bajo su culo lastimado, y parte a su lado, hecha astillas. Los golpes no eran en las paredes, eran en la puerta, y seguían gritando su nombre.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry, ábreme! ¡Sé que estás ahí dentro!

Levantó su varita y gritó un _Alohomora_, pero la estúpida puerta se mantuvo en su sitio. _Pues claro, Harry_, se dijo, _ese es un conjuro de primer año._ No fue capaz de recordar el hechizo que la abría, así que se sujetó como pudo al sofá, puso el pie bueno en el suelo y se levantó con un largo gruñido. Saltó cojeando hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Ron no estaba en el descansillo de la escalera, pero era alguien casi tan alto como él.

—Snape —dijo con sorpresa.

El hombre miró por encima de su hombro. Parecía imposible que un momento atrás hubiera estado gritando su nombre como un poseso, porque su aspecto era relajado y distante. Indiferente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no me ha abierto? Llevo horas aquí fuera.

—Yo… yo… ¿lleva horas aquí fuera?

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Ehmmm… —Harry dio un paso atrás, saltando sobre su pie bueno.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó, malhumorado—. Pero, ¿es que no tiene luz?

Snape se adelantó un paso y tanteó en la pared, como si supiera que allí debía haber un interruptor. Harry recordó que su padre era _muggle_ en el momento en que la lámpara del piso iluminaba todo el apartamento.

—¿Cómo ha sabido dónde encontrarme?

—Draco me lo dijo. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Me he caído… mi tobillo… —señaló su pie derecho.

Snape se acercó a él, se lo quedó mirando un instante y luego se agachó, cogiéndole la pierna y subiendo la pernera del pantalón. Para no caer, Harry se apoyó hacia atrás, sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Ha venido a rematarme, Snape?

—Tranquilo, Potter, morirá antes de intoxicación etílica. Puedo oler la ginebra desde aquí —apretó el tobillo por diversos sitios haciendo gemir a Harry—. No lo tiene roto, pero es probable que algún tendón se haya distendido demasiado. Debería…

—Oh, joder… —Harry se ladeó peligrosamente. El dolor palpitaba en su tobillo, el corazón en sus sienes y el estómago pulsaba por deshacerse del exceso de bebida que no podía filtrar a las venas.

Snape se levantó de golpe y lo agarró de la cintura, impidiendo que cayera, pero ahora estaba tan cerca que su varonil aroma lo mareaba. Lo mareaba y lo fascinaba a partes iguales. Harry se perdió en los ojos negros de Snape, se lanzó hacia adelante y vomitó la exquisita cena de los Greengrass sobre la negra túnica.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Bien… ¿cómo estáis? ¿Decepcionadas? ¿Confusas? Espero que llenas de esperanza, y que apreciéis (como yo lo hago) el gran paso que ha dado Severus llegados a este punto, ¿no estáis de acuerdo? ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! ¡Besos y abrazos para todos!


	10. Capítulo 10 Despertar

**Disclaimer:** Severus y Harry son creaciones de J. K. Rowling. Yo les he hecho gritarse, pelear y discutir, pero aunque también lo hacían en los libros hay otras situaciones que jamás pasaron por la mente de su escritora, ¿o sí?

¡Ya estoy de vuelta! ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? Ah, sí… ya recuerdo, lo último fue una desagradable y algo escatológica escenita que… ¡bien! No hace falta que la recordemos, vayamos al siguiente momento. Este capítulo, como indica su título, es el despertar pero, ¿el despertar a un nuevo día? ¿A una nueva vida…? Puede tomar muchos significados. Os dejo con el capítulo para que opinéis por vosotros mismos. Nos vemos en la nota final.

Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo, y muy especialmente a **Paladium**, **Lun Black**,** papillon69**, **ItrustIbelieve** y **Pandora0000**, que me han regalado la luz de sus comentarios.

Por supuesto, gracias miles a mi beta, **ItrustIbelieve**.

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Despertar**

Harry se desperezó entre las frescas sábanas de su cama. Era la única cosa grande de su diminuto apartamento, pero lo había querido así. Había acabado harto de dormir en su pequeña cama con dosel de la torre Gryffindor, por no mencionar la que utilizaba en casa de los Dursley. Por eso, cuando se trasladó a ese barrio _muggle_ de Londres, no quiso una cama normal y corriente sino una de tamaño extra grande. Por culpa de eso, en su habitación ni siquiera cabía una triste silla.

Y precisamente por eso, cuando abrió los ojos al tercer bostezo, tras desperezarse haciendo crujir los tendones de sus brazos y piernas, notando un leve pinchazo en el pie derecho al hacerlo, se extrañó de encontrar un borroso butacón junto a la cama. Por supuesto que aún le pareció más extraño todavía que esa butaca desconocida estuviera ocupada por la borrosa pero inconfundible silueta de Severus Snape.

—¿Qué coño está haciendo aquí? —preguntó Harry, sentándose de golpe y echándose un poco hacia atrás, sintiendo como si su cerebro fuera demasiado grande para su cabeza.

—Buenos días —el hombre se levantó y se acercó hasta él para alcanzarle un vaso lleno de un líquido verdoso—. Tenga, un zumo reconstituyente. Y tómese estas píldoras también.

Harry, sonrojado, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ni su camisa ni sus pantalones y se subió la sábana para colocársela bajo las axilas, como había visto hacer a las estrellas de cine en las películas. Alargó la mano hacia la mesilla de noche, donde siempre dejaba sus gafas y se las puso sobre la nariz.

—No me ha contestado, ¿cómo ha entrado aquí?

—Usted me abrió la puerta —agitó el vaso frente al rostro del chico—. Tómeselo, le aliviará el dolor de cabeza y la resaca, y le tranquilizará el estómago.

—Vaya, ¿se ha dedicado a hacer pociones de las suyas en mi cocina? ¿Y qué quiere decir con que yo le abrí la puerta?

Pequeños flashes, como recuerdos en un _pensadero_, se abrieron paso en su cabeza dolorida y pulsante. Hugh y su invitación; él tirado en el suelo con el tobillo magullado; Snape frente a su puerta, enfadado y, en apariencia, preocupado; y, finalmente, él vomitándole en los zapatos.

—Oh, vaya… —se cubrió la boca con una mano y miró hacia el cuerpo del hombre en busca de los restos del cordero en salsa de menta, del pastel de carne o del risotto a la milanesa que habían formado parte de los platos de la cena en casa de los Greengrass pero, afortunadamente, no los halló—. Lo siento… siento haberle… vomitado… yo…

—Olvídelo —volvió a agitar el vaso y Harry se decidió a cogerlo. Snape dejó caer en su otra mano dos píldoras de color blanco inmaculado y regresó a su butacón, donde se sentó con elegancia, cruzando sus largas piernas.

Harry se tomó los analgésicos, que estaba seguro de que Snape había sacado de su botiquín, en el baño, y bebió a pequeños sorbos el batido de frutas que el hombre le había preparado, sin dejar un solo instante de mirarle.

—Está bueno —comentó.

—Veo que le sorprende —dijo Snape con expresión de fastidio, pero a Harry le pareció apreciar un atisbo de complacencia.

Cuando se lo acabó, se relamió los labios y dejó el vaso sobre la única mesilla de noche de la habitación.

—Oiga, ¿para qué ha venido?

Snape carraspeó y se atusó la impecable túnica.

—Bueno, ayer estaba usted muy confundido y quise sacarlo de su error.

—Ah, ya, claro. Yo me equivoco, ¿no? Yo _siempre_ me equivoco.

—No, siempre, no. Pero anoche sí.

—¿Y a usted qué más le da?

Harry le dio la espalda a su ex profesor, retiró las sábanas y puso los pies en el suelo de madera de la habitación, siseando de dolor por culpa de la punzada que atravesó su tobillo derecho. Confirmó visualmente que sólo llevaba sus calzoncillos ajustados de color negro. No tenía ni idea de si se había quitado él mismo la ropa o, por el contrario, había sido Snape, pero la segunda opción lo hizo ruborizarse y provocó que aleteantes mariposas se instalaran en su estómago, olvidando momentáneamente el dolor del pie.

—No me gusta que me acusen de cosas que no he hecho —dijo Snape en ese instante.

—¿Ah, no? —Harry siguió sentado, pero se giró casi completamente para mirarlo. Deseó que el rubor de sus mejillas fuera tomado como muestra de su irritación—. Entonces, pretende hacerme creer que no usó la _Legeremancia_ conmigo mientras…

—No sea absurdo, Potter, para usar la _Legeremancia_ se necesita contacto visual. Si estaba usted inconsciente, ¿cómo iba a poder adentrarme en su mente? Además, nunca haría eso sin su permiso.

—No, claro que no —se mofó Harry—. Por eso me pidió permiso durante las clases de _Oclumancia_ de mi quinto curso.

—Entonces era distinto.

—¿Distinto? —Harry se levantó, olvidando su atuendo y procurando apoyar sólo el pie izquierdo—. ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto entonces?

—Porque yo… —Snape pareció recorrer su cuerpo durante un momento, pero Harry no pudo estar seguro del todo. Sus ojos eran demasiado oscuros, demasiado fríos. Y le provocaban demasiado calor—. Usted me lo contó, ¿de acuerdo? Me lo contó la última noche que nos vimos en mi casa.

No hizo falta que le aclarara a qué se refería, ambos lo sabían muy bien. Y lo absurdo del comentario le obligó a explotar.

—¡Y una mierda! Yo nunca le contaría eso.

—Bueno, sacado de contexto supongo que es lógico que piense así, pero…

—Y, de todos modos, ¿por qué no lo recuerdo? Ni siquiera había bebido una triste cerveza y…

—Porque le lancé un _Obliviate _—lo interrumpió, impaciente_._

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso?

—Para protegerle.

—¿Protegerme? —Se escandalizó Harry. Seguía de pie y anduvo alrededor de la cama, cojeando ostensiblemente y acercándose un poco al hombre—. ¿Protegerme de qué? Yo no necesito que usted me proteja.

—Sucedió algo que era conveniente que olvidara —lo informó Snape.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Harry junto a la butaca, mirando a Snape desde arriba. El hombre, en respuesta, únicamente alzó una ceja de forma elocuente—. Está bien, ya lo pillo —Harry se pasó las manos por el pelo azabache—. Y supongo que tengo que fiarme de usted, ¿no?

—Haga lo que quiera, sólo quería dejarlo claro.

El hombre se levantó, y Harry y él quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. El joven pudo ver cómo, con un grácil movimiento de su muñeca, Snape hizo desaparecer la butaca que había estado ocupando hasta el momento y se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación. Pero Harry no quería que se marchara. No todavía.

—¿Y qué más dije?

—Nada importante —contestó sin detenerse.

—Eso debería juzgarlo yo, ¿no cree? —Harry salió cojeando detrás de él, pero el maldito profesor era muy rápido y casi había alcanzado la puerta del apartamento, así que el Gryffindor actuó a la desesperada—. ¿Sabe la verdadera razón por la que fui a esa maldita fiesta?

Snape pareció suspirar y antes de agarrar la manija de la puerta se giró hacia Harry, que lo miraba ansioso.

—Fui porque sabía que usted estaría allí.

—Potter, no siga —le advirtió.

—Y lo sabía porque Draco me lo dijo. Me aseguró que lo convencería.

Harry vio que el ex profesor tragaba saliva y eso le hizo acercarse un poco más a la puerta, cojeando.

—También me dijo otras cosas, cosas sobre usted y sobre mí. Me dijo que me apreciaba más de lo que quería dar a entender, pero… ayer me di cuenta de que era todo mentira. Porque usted me odia, me ha odiado siempre, desde el primer día. Y no se lo reprocho, sé que no puede evitar ver a mi padre cada vez que me mira. —Harry bajó el rostro hacia el suelo, percatándose por primera vez de que llevaba un apretado vendaje en su pie derecho—. Pero a pesar de eso me salvó muchas veces en mis años en Hogwarts…

—No lo hice por usted, lo hice por Lily.

Harry alzó bruscamente la cabeza para perder la mirada en la profundidad negra de los ojos de Snape. Le pareció que estaba enfadado y, probablemente, más que harto de escuchar su perorata inacabable.

—Lo sé. —El Gryffindor parpadeó con rapidez y bajó los ojos, soltando un profundo suspiro—. Sé que todo lo hizo porque está enamorado de mi madre, y que...

—Qué manía con que estoy… ¿por qué cree eso?

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Harry, alzando el rostro de nuevo.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de Lily —Snape había suavizado un poco su expresión, aunque muy poco—. Nunca lo estuve. Sólo éramos amigos.

—Pero yo creí…

—¿Acaso me lo preguntó? —Le dijo Snape, feroz.

Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Dumbledore dijo que usted la quería…

—Y era cierto. ¿Usted no quiere a la señorita Granger, por ejemplo?

—Sí, aunque es distinto…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

—Pues, porque… —Harry dudó sobre cómo continuar—… porque usted ha tenido que hacer muchos sacrificios por…

—¿Y usted no? ¿No se sacrificó ante Lord Voldemort por Granger? ¿No lo hizo por todos?

—Sí, pero…

—Lily murió por mi culpa. Era mi mejor amiga, mi amiga más querida, aunque ella hubiera dejado de apreciarme, y murió por mi culpa.

—Eso no es así…

—¡Sí! ¡Sí lo es! —gritó Snape, haciendo respingar a Harry, que lo miraba con sus ojos verdes brillantes de lágrimas acumuladas—. Si yo no hubiera espiado a Dumbledore…

—¡Lo habría hecho cualquier otro mortífago!

—Si yo no le hubiera hablado de la profecía…

—¡Lo habría hecho otro! —gritó Harry, acercándose a él y agarrándolo de la túnica—. Y ese otro no habría acudido a Dumbledore para pedirle ayuda. No le habría pedido clemencia para mi madre a Voldemort…

Un relámpago de culpabilidad cruzó por el rostro adusto de Snape y a Harry se le rompió el alma. Había sido testigo de la rabia y el odio que acumulaban las palabras que Dumbledore le había escupido a la cara en aquella oscura montaña azotada por el viento. Casi sin percatarse de lo que hacía acarició el rostro del hombre con su mano derecha, y le pareció que, por una milésima de segundo, Snape cerraba sus profundos y cansados ojos negros y se apoyaba en su caricia. Pero sólo fue un segundo, porque al instante siguiente el hombre se apartó bruscamente de él.

—Suélteme —le dijo, mientras se atusaba la túnica—. Será mejor que me vaya…

Harry vio, impotente, cómo se acercaba de nuevo a la puerta, agarraba la manija con su mano de largos dedos y estaba a punto de accionarla cuando al fin reaccionó y detuvo su movimiento poniendo su mano sobre la de Snape. Éste lo miró de modo penetrante. Volvían a estar muy cerca, y su mano izquierda, posada sobre la del hombre, vibraba con una intensa y placentera electricidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

—Yo no quiero que se marche —susurró, después de tragar saliva.

—Potter… —lo pronunció con una extraña mezcla de advertencia y súplica.

Harry conocía lo suficiente a Snape como para saber que si ahora lo disculpaba, lo perdonaba por lo que le había hecho a su familia, le malinterpretaría. Se cerraría en banda, orgulloso como era, y se marcharía para no volver.

Apretó con más firmeza su mano sobre la del hombre y se acercó un paso a él. Su cuerpo, electrizado y medio desnudo, estaba deseando algo más de contacto.

—Ha muerto tantísima gente por mi culpa… —Snape abrió la boca, pero Harry colocó la yema de su dedo índice sobre los finos labios, y le obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo—. Es cierto. Por mi culpa, por mi causa, llámelo como quiera… Cedric Diggory, el profesor Lupin, Tonks, Colin Creevey… Fred Weasley… todos están muertos.

—¿Está tratando de competir conmigo para ver quién ha conseguido que muriera más gente? —Le preguntó de mal talante.

—Estoy tratando de decirle que lo admiro mucho, Snape.

—Pues no debería —bufó.

—Pues lo hago. Es usted un hombre de honor, el más valiente que he conocido en mi vida…

—Su vida es decididamente corta.

—¡Maldito sea, Snape! —dijo Harry, enfadado—. ¿Cuántos años lleva sacrificándose? Y no me diga que lo hace por mi madre. ¿O es que se ha pasado la noche entera sentado en una butaca, vigilándome, por mi madre?

—Estaba al borde de un colapso, Potter, yo…

—Sigue protegiéndome, sigue ayudándome, y ahora ya no tiene por qué hacerlo.

—No se preocupe, no volverá a suceder. —Snape hizo un nuevo intento por marcharse, pero Harry se lo impidió apretando más fuerte su mano.

—No me ha entendido. Para ser tan inteligente, no se da cuenta de que yo quiero que se quede conmigo, yo quiero seguir viéndole. ¡Dios! Desearía verle todo el tiempo.

—No sabe lo que dice.

—Es posible, pero ¿cree… cree que podríamos ser amigos al menos? ¿Cree que podríamos mantener una relación amistosa… sin necesidad de herirnos el uno al otro mutuamente? Yo… a mí… me gustaría mucho.

Snape se quedó en silencio, mirándolo fijamente. Su expresión era indescifrable y su postura tan rígida que parecía que en cualquier momento le crujiría la columna vertebral.

—¿De veras quiere eso? —preguntó al cabo de mucho rato—. ¿Ser amigo mío?

Harry buscó la burla en las palabras de Snape, pero no pudo hallarla. Simplemente lo miraba expectante, marcando el ceño, y esperando una respuesta. Su corazón le gritaba que no deseaba ser amigo de Snape en absoluto. No era eso lo que quería. Él deseaba mucho más. Lo quería todo de aquel hombre: su mente, su cuerpo, su corazón. Pero su cerebro sabía que no le concedería nada de eso, que Snape era un hombre solitario, y aunque hubiera admitido que no estaba enamorado de su madre, era evidente que le gustaban las mujeres, sino…

Aunque Draco le había dicho otra cosa, Draco le había dicho que…

—No —la palabra salió sin pensar, casi sin querer, aunque una vez dicha ésta, el resto salió con más facilidad de lo que jamás hubiera creído—. No quiero eso, quiero mucho más. Lo quiero todo. Todo.

Para su sorpresa, Snape sonrió. No aquella estúpida mueca que él había confundido durante sus años de colegio con una sonrisa. En absoluto. Aquella elevación de las comisuras de los finos y sonrosados labios del hombre -que se extendía a través de su rostro pétreo hasta sus profundos ojos negros, que brillaron con un destello de interés- era una verdadera sonrisa. Como aquella que le había regalado bajo la lluvia.

—Yo soy un viejo, señor Potter. Un viejo huraño, amargado y solitario. Tengo muy mal carácter, soy cínico y sarcástico. Soy reservado, adoro el silencio y la tranquilidad. Me gusta trabajar en mis pociones sin que nadie me moleste. No soy una buena persona, tengo secretos que quiero que sigan siendo secretos, y…

—No me importa —dijo Harry, casi sin poder evitar sonreír él también.

—¿Qué dice?

—Que no me importa. Sé todo eso, lo conozco desde hace años, no es ninguna novedad. No me importa que usted crea que es viejo para mí.

—No lo creo, lo soy, tengo la edad de su padre y…

—Pero no es mi padre.

—No, pero…

—Conozco su mal carácter de primera mano, y su cinismo, y cuando no va dirigido a mí, o a alguien a quien quiero, puede llegar a resultarme divertido y chispeante. Me gusta observarle concentrado en un libro, o tomando el té o una cerveza. Adoro mirarle mientras trabaja en su laboratorio, estudiar cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se pasea entre los calderos en ebullición con esa extraña gracilidad suya, y prometo no molestar mientras realiza…

—Oh, cállese de una vez.

Snape se inclinó levemente, acogió en sus manos el rostro de Harry y lo besó en la boca. El joven Gryffindor sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, galopando desbocado, justo antes de reaccionar y abrir sus labios para permitir que Snape profundizara el beso, que sus lenguas danzaran, entrelazadas, un aterciopelado baile sensual. Cuando el hombre lo soltó, Harry estaba sin aliento.

—¡Diosssss! —dijo, mientras notaba cómo su palpitante entrepierna empezaba a presionar la lycra de sus calzoncillos negros—. Besas de puta madre, Snape.

—Como dice usted en su absurdo lenguaje adolescente, yo hago muchas cosas de puta madre —contestó el hombre. Alzando una ceja, añadió—: ¿Quiere comprobarlo?

—¡Joder, sí!

En esa ocasión fue Harry quien se lanzó a comerle la boca al otro hombre, mientras sus manos se movían, rápidas y temblorosas, sobre el pecho de Snape, apartando capas de tela negra y abriéndose camino a través del impedimento de los mil botones que lo separaban de la colina que pretendía conquistar.

Cuando la túnica negra del hombre cayó a sus pies, dejándolo en las mismas condiciones que a Harry, el chico empezó a besar y acariciar el pecho velludo y viril de Snape. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se percató de que iban caminando hacia atrás, en dirección a su habitación y a su gran cama.

—¡Dios, Snape! Hace tanto tiempo que esperaba hacer esto… —y como para demostrárselo se apoderó de un oscuro pezón, que colmó de atenciones con su lengua y sus labios, enrojecidos e hinchados.

Un siseo por parte del hombre hizo que Harry abandonara su actividad y le miró con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo justo antes de verse lanzado hacia atrás, de espaldas, hasta que rebotó contra el mullido colchón. Una absurda idea le vino a la mente.

—¿Sabes que estuve a punto de comprarme un colchón de agua?

El cuerpo que deseaba tocar estaba demasiado lejos, a los pies de la cama, observándolo con una mirada de negro ardor.

—¿Y yo no le acabo de decir que me gusta el silencio? —contestó Snape, con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios.

Nunca supo si fueron sus palabras, el tono burlón en ellas, o la suavidad de las notas de la voz profunda de Snape, pero la entrepierna de Harry volvió a pulsar con fuerza, haciendo casi imposible el no tocarse, así que lo hizo. Se acarició por encima de la tela del calzoncillo, bajo la atenta mirada de su ex profesor.

—Mmmmm… —su mano marcó círculos con la palma mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, de un verde brillante y oscuro por el deseo—. Lo siento, es que yo… estoy algo… nervioso. Y entonces me da por hablar y por…

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Apoyado sobre uno de sus codos, pudo contemplar como Snape se quitaba los calzoncillos, deslizándolos por sus largas piernas. Pero el chico no tenía ojos para otra cosa más que para el miembro erecto de su profesor que se alzaba orgulloso hacia el cielo.

—Dioss… es… grande, Snape. Eres muy grande.

—¿Preocupado, mi joven promiscuo? —Se mofó el hombre, inclinándose hacia delante para poder agarrar la goma de los calzoncillos de Harry y quitárselos.

El chico levantó su pelvis para ayudarlo con la tarea, regodeándose en el roce de los largos dedos huesudos del hombre por su cadera y sus piernas, y gimiendo inconscientemente.

Snape se colocó sobre él y volvió a besarle, apoyándose en un brazo, mientras con la mano izquierda recorría el juvenil cuerpo desde el cuello hasta los negros rizos del pubis, poniendo especial esmero en no tocar a Harry justo en el lugar en que deseaba ser tocado.

—Me pones duro con sólo mirarme, Snape.

—Yo llevo duro toda la noche, maldito Gryffindor —le confesó el hombre—, no paras de hacer ruiditos y gemidos cada vez que te mueves en sueños. Y no sabes lo mucho que te mueves.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Harry, no sabía si por haberse enterado de que hacía ruidos en sueños o por descubrir que el hombre lo había estado espiando en un desaprovechado estado de excitación—. Deja que te mida…

Harry se acurrucó contra Snape, ladeándose ligeramente y deslizando su mano derecha por la cintura y su suave glúteo izquierdo, para luego enredar las yemas de sus dedos en la mata de vello púbico y deslizar la palma por toda la extensión de su miembro.

—Mmmmm… —gimió al notarlo firme como el hierro—. Sn… Severus, tienes una polla enorme y preciosa, ¿lo sabías? Me gusta. —Lo acarició con insistencia, mientras Snape lo contemplaba con una sonrisa y una mirada encendida—. Me gusta muchísimo…

—Tú también me gustas, Harry.

El chico lo miró complacido al oírle pronunciar su nombre.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que ya hemos roto el hielo? Nos hemos besado, nos hemos tuteado, estamos desnudos y yo tengo tu polla en mi mano. ¿Qué más podríamos pedir?

—A mí se me ocurre algo muy concreto. ¿Dónde tienes la vaselina? —preguntó Snape, mientras se tendía sobre el chico y alargaba una mano hacia la mesilla de noche.

El cuerpo de Harry, bajo el peso del más alto y fuerte de Snape, se quedó paralizado. ¿Vaselina? Su cerebro no parecía capaz de reaccionar ante tal palabra. Por supuesto sabía lo que significaba, y aún más, sabía para lo que servía y para lo que la estaba pidiendo el hombre, pero él nunca había comprado semejante cosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Era absurdo intentar ganar tiempo, eso sólo haría que el momento se retrasara inútilmente.

Snape ya había abierto el primer cajón y rebuscado en su interior, e iba a abrir el segundo cuando Harry volvió a hablar.

—No, no tengo vaselina.

El hombre abandonó su tarea y lo miró a los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿No tienes?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y aceite? ¿Aceite corporal?

Otra negación de cabeza.

—¿Y crema hidratante?

Ante la tercera negación de Harry, se hizo evidente que por la mente de Snape pasaban dos pensamientos muy claros: uno, Harry Potter era idiota; y dos, Severus Snape era aún más idiota que Harry Potter.

—¿Y entonces cómo coño lo haces con… ? ¿A palo seco? —Casi gritó.

—Yo… yo nunca he traído a nadie aquí. Siempre voy a casa de ellos.

—¡Joder, Potter! —gritó Snape—. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a follar entonces?

* * *

**Nota final**: En resumidas cuentas, nada nunca es perfecto, ¿no os parece? Aunque Severus es muy listo, y para las fans de Harry habrá que admitir que el chico no es tonto tampoco, así que esperemos que se les ocurra alguna solución a su «problemilla». Hasta entonces, os mando un fuerte abrazo.


	11. Capítulo 11 Primeros ajustes

**Disclaimer:** Severus y Harry son creaciones de J. K. Rowling. Yo les he hecho gritarse, pelear y discutir, pero aunque también lo hacían en los libros hay otras situaciones que jamás pasaron por la mente de su escritora, ¿o sí?

Supongo que os dais cuenta de por qué tardo tanto en escribir un fic. ¡Exacto! Me falta constancia, y tiempo y ¡arggghhh! Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y demasiado poco tiempo para hacerlas, y (afortunadamente) no sufro de insomnio. Quizá es por eso que al día le faltan horas.

A ver, a ver, ¿dónde dejamos a nuestros protas? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Qué despistada! Están en un momento de futura intimidad y algo se les ha torcido, es cierto. De acuerdo, pues ya me callo y os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que la solución que encontrarán a su «problema» os resulte «satisfactoria» ;-)

Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo, y muy especialmente a **papillon69**, **patyrickman**, **Paladium**, **Lun Black** y **Pandora0000**, que me han regalado la luz de sus comentarios.

Por supuesto, gracias miles a mi beta, **ItrustIbelieve**.

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Primeros ajustes**

Harry estaba estupefacto. No por el crudo modo de exponer su problema (Snape nunca se había andado con chiquitas para decir las cosas claras), sino por el hecho de que el hombre estuviera enfadado con él de aquel modo, cuando él no era culpable de nada. De acuerdo, era culpa suya no estar preparado para una cosa así, pero jamás le pasaban ese tipo de cosas.

—Y, ¿cómo se supone que iba a saber yo que querrías acostarte conmigo? —Se defendió.

Snape lo contempló durante largo rato con el ceño fruncido, pero sin decir nada.

—¿Me has mentido? —preguntó finalmente, muy serio, y apartándose un poco del cuerpo de Harry.

—¿Mentirte respecto a qué?

—Dijiste que habías estado con otros. ¿Era mentira?

—¡No! Claro que no, ya te lo he dicho, no traigo nunca a nadie a mi casa. No quiero que sepan dónde vivo. Ya sabes que ni siquiera quiero que sepan cómo me llamo.

—Pues necesitamos vaselina.

—Y, ¿no puedes convocarla? —El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, para quedarse sentado, volviendo a mirar a Harry—. De acuerdo, no puedes convocarla. Aunque tampoco necesitamos que haya penetración, ¿no? —El chico se alzó también y deslizó un dedo por el esternón del hombre, de modo muy leve, con la intención de producirle escalofríos—. ¿Qué te parece si te la chupo? Y luego me la chupas tú a mí.

Sin esperar respuesta, Harry comenzó a agacharse para apoderarse del completamente erecto pene de Snape con su boca. Pero el hombre lo sujetó fuertemente por los hombros antes de que llegara a su destino y lo obligó de nuevo a recostarse sobre las sábanas revueltas, echándose él encima y aprisionándolo con su fibroso cuerpo.

—Ni hablar —dijo con voz esforzada.

—Bueno, pues en la esquina hay una farmacia, puedo ir a comprarla.

—¿Con semejante erección entre las piernas? —preguntó Snape alzando las cejas, para acto seguido entrecerrar los ojos y lanzarle una mirada circunspecta—. ¿O es que en realidad quieres deshacerte de mí?

—Oh, no, no —se apresuró a decir Harry, negando vehementemente con la cabeza.

—Entonces, antes habría que rebajarla, ¿no crees?

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Harry, el ex profesor se posicionó entre las piernas del chico, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran con lentitud. Apoyó sus manos sobre el colchón, a ambos lados de la cabeza de cortos cabellos azabache, y apretó los dientes mientras realizaba un movimiento de cadera que volvió a provocar que sus pollas se deslizaran la una sobre la otra.

—Mmmmm… Severus —gimió Harry.

El chico empujó la cadera hacia arriba y se aferró con ambas manos a la espalda desnuda de su amante. Harry pensó en ello y se dio cuenta de que Snape se estaba convirtiendo en eso precisamente: su amante. Y quería que lo fuera durante mucho más tiempo que cualquier otro que hubiera tenido hasta entonces.

Los demás chicos con los que había compartido cama le habían hecho sentir bien. Satisfecho. Snape le hacía sentir necesitado, ansioso por más contacto. Y estaba convencido de que no se trataba únicamente por la falta de penetración. Notaba el cuerpo de Snape frotarse contra el suyo, de un modo erótico y sensual, bañándose en su aroma y en su sudor, y sintió cómo crecía su anhelo. Alzó la cabeza y mordió el mentón del hombre.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Potter? —dijo Snape, convirtiendo su movimiento de caderas en un rítmico ir y venir. Harry se dejó caer de nuevo contra la almohada y negó con la cabeza—: Cuando hayamos acabado… y, por el modo en que me miras no creo que tardes muchoohhhh —el insistente roce estaba llevando a Harry a un nivel de excitación difícil de superar, pero oír gemir a Snape fue una delicia sexual, y gimió en contrapunto—, utilizaré lo primero que pille en tu diminutaahh… cocina… para lubricarte y clavarte contra el colchón.

Harry sintió que las mariposas que notaba en el estómago desde que Snape lo había besado por primera vez, bajaban raudas a sus testículos cuando el hombre casi gritó la palabra «colchón». Estaba ansioso por que cumpliera su amenaza.

—Oh, Dios, Severus, quiero que lo hagas. Por favooooor…

El mundo de Harry se fundió a su alrededor. El contorno de la cabeza de largos cabellos grasientos, que se acercaba y se alejaba, se difuminó. Sentía su sexo húmedo y pulsante. Se notaba a sí mismo sudoroso y muy caliente. Un hormigueo recorrió sus testículos, subió ardiente por su polla y acabó saliendo como en una explosión de rociado goce. Perdió conciencia de sí mismo, simplemente se agarró con fuerza al hombre, intentando aferrarse tanto a él como a ese momento, para que el placer no acabara nunca.

En la lejanía, escuchó un suspiro ronco y una cálida humedad se extendió sobre su vientre. Un segundo después el peso del cuerpo de Snape, desplomándose sobre el suyo, lo hizo quedarse sin respiración, pero pronto se vio liberado al retirarse el hombre, y suspiró satisfecho. A su lado, cada vez más cerca, como si los sentidos de Harry estuvieran de vuelta, los jadeos entrecortados de su ex profesor lo hicieron sonreír.

—Dime que te ha gustado tanto como a mí —murmuró en un suspiro.

—Eso es imposible —le respondió el hombre, cuya respiración era algo pesada—. No puedo llegar a saber cuánto te ha gustado.

—Me has hecho ver las estrellas, ¿te parece suficiente?

—Así que ahora quieres que repasemos Astronomía —se mofó Snape, volviendo a sonar increíblemente sereno. Se apoyó sobre un codo y se ladeó en la cama, para mirar a Harry—. Bien, pero no soy muy experto en el tema, tengo que admitirlo.

El chico, que le había observado por el rabillo del ojo, se giró hacia él con una sonrisa amplia y honesta. Se sentía sudoroso, cansado y deliciosamente sucio.

—Tenías razón, Severus —dijo Harry, y seguidamente añadió—: Mmmm, me gusta mucho como suena: Severus. ¿Sabes una cosa? Hace unos meses, me corrí diciendo tu nombre.

—Vuelves a cotorrear —le advirtió Snape, pero su tono fue reposado.

—Oh.

—¿A qué estás esperando para vestirte, Harry?

—También me gusta cómo suena mi nombre en tu voz.

—Me alegro muchísimo de complacerte —sonrió Snape.

—Oh, me has complacido, te lo aseguro.

—Ya puedo morir feliz —ironizó el hombre—. ¿Te vistes?

—¿Vestirme? ¿Para qué?

—A menos que quieras ir desnudo a la farmacia…

—Oh, sí, claro, pero vuelve a decir mi nombre, ¿quieres?

—Potter.

—Mi nombre, no mi apellido —dijo Harry, enfurruñado, pero una sonrisa se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios.

—No soy un loro.

—Nadie lo diría —Harry alargó una mano hacia su rostro para pasar un dedo por la ganchuda nariz de Snape.

El hombre apartó bruscamente la mano de Harry y se colocó sobre él de nuevo, amenazante.

—A ver cuando te entra en esa bonita cabeza tuya…

—¿Bonita? —rió encantado el chico.

—Borrica, he dicho borrica —contestó Snape, muy serio, apretando fuertemente las muñecas del joven—. Y parece ser que no entiendes que quiero ser el primer hombre que te folle en esta cama.

Harry se retorció extasiado bajo la presión del cuerpo de su ex profesor. Podía notar como, lentamente, su polla parecía volver a la vida al oírle hablar en ese tono bronco y sensual junto a su oreja.

—Está bien —dijo sin aliento—. Si me dejas, me visto. No tardaré ni cinco minutos. No, tres minutos como mucho.

—Así me gusta —le mordió el lóbulo, cosa que hizo gemir a Harry y, acto seguido, le soltó las muñecas para lograr apartarse—. Ve rápido, te esperaré desnudo y no quiero resfriarme.

Harry saltó de la cama, abrió su armario y se vistió con rapidez. Se limpió las gafas, algo empañadas, con su camiseta y tras colocárselas de nuevo sobre la nariz, observó al hombre echado, completamente relajado y con los ojos cerrados. ¿Se había pasado la noche en blanco? Lo más probable era que únicamente hubiera cabeceado de vez en vez, sentado en esa incómoda butaca.

Sonrió, pensando en que la cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, sin necesidad de llegar a tocarse en toda la noche. Claro que, en ese instante, mientras lo observaba, le estaba costando horrores reprimirse para no deslizar las puntas de sus dedos por la pálida piel desnuda.

Debía reconocer que, a su modo de ver, era tan perfecto como lo había imaginado. El cuerpo delgado y duro, incluso algo huesudo, le resultaba tan atractivo que no podía apartar su verde mirada de él. Lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, tenía un delicioso vello oscuro cubriendo sus piernas, su pubis, su camino hacia el ombligo y el pecho. Adoraba ese pecho masculino y sin depilar, tan distinto al de los otros chicos con los que se había acostado.

—¿Piensas dejar de contemplarme en algún momento?

Lo dijo sin abrir los ojos, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que te estoy mirando? —Le preguntó, pero como era de esperar no obtuvo respuesta—. Cuando vuelva tendrás que explicarme con cual de mis encantos te seduje primero y, a cambio, yo te contaré lo que me seduce de ti.

—Cuando vuelvas no perderemos el tiempo en hablar —hizo una pausa durante la cual se giró, tanteó con los ojos cerrados para coger una punta de la sábana y se cubrió el cuerpo hasta el pecho—, Harry.

El chico, sonriente, salió raudo de la habitación. De camino a la farmacia pensó que quizá sería conveniente comprar algo para desayunar. Estaba hambriento.

«««««»»»»»

Harry no había podido dejar de sonreír, ni en la farmacia, donde el señor Foster lo había mirado con el ceño fruncido ante su petición, ni en la pastelería de la señora Mirren, donde había comprado panecillos de Chelsea calientes y que llevaba en una bolsa de papel. Sólo dejó de hacerlo cuando llegó a su rellano, subiendo las escaleras lo más rápidamente que le permitía su tobillo dolorido, y se encontró con que la puerta de su apartamento estaba abierta.

Se acercó a la carrera, sacó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón, y se disponía a entrar con ella en alto, amenazante, cuando escuchó las voces que provenían del interior.

—… qué ha hecho con Harry? —preguntó una voz preocupada.

—Estoy seguro de que en realidad no quiere saber eso, señor Weasley —respondió Snape en un susurro helado.

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír, todo a un tiempo. Volvió a guardar su varita y abrió la puerta, adentrándose en el saloncito y cerrando tras él.

—Buenos días —dijo—. Ya he vuelto.

La escena ante él no dejó de parecerle ridícula, a la par que entrañable. Ron, al que había oído desde la puerta, estaba plantado frente al sofá, de espaldas a la ventana, con el rostro encendido casi tanto como su cabello. A sus pies, los restos destrozados de la mesita de centro, y sentados en el sofá ante él, se hallaban Hermione, en la esquina más cercana a la puerta, y Snape, con una sonrisa altiva y enfundado en un albornoz granate que le venía pequeño. _Su _albornoz. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del chico.

—¡Harry! —dijo Ron, asombrado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien, tranquilo, sólo he ido a… —de pronto Harry escondió a su espalda el paquete de la farmacia, y mostró la bolsa de papel—… a por el desayuno.

Se acercó a la cocina, guardó subrepticiamente la vaselina en un cajón y colocó los panecillos sobre una fuente. Luego volvió ante Ron para ofrecérselos.

—Estábamos preocupados por ti —dijo el pelirrojo, sin poder remediar el coger un panecillo.

—Lo sé, Ron, pero estoy bien. Vamos, coge otro —dijo blandiendo la fuente ante él.

El chico no se hizo de rogar, y además cumplió con lo que Harry quería, que era que se mantuviera callado un tiempo, mientras masticaba con premura el primero de sus panecillos.

Cuando Harry se giró hacia Hermione, pudo ver que la muchacha estaba sentada con el bolso en su regazo y la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? —preguntó, mirando a los otros dos hombres.

Snape se encogió de hombros, se levantó ligeramente para poder alcanzar un panecillo y se lo llevó a la boca. Harry se había quedado fascinado con sus movimientos cuando el murmullo de Ron lo sacó de su ensoñación.

—Es que Snape nos ha abierto la puerta como su madre lo trajo al mundo, y se ha llevado un susto.

—No parecía muy asustada —aportó Snape—, sino, más bien… fascinada.

Ron enrojeció violentamente y por poco no se mordió un dedo cuando se llevó el panecillo a la boca de nuevo.

—Ha «shido» muy violento, «Haddy» —murmuró mientras masticaba.

—Bueno, es comprensible —susurró Snape, mirando a la lejanía—, parece que Arthur no ha podido evitar favorecer más a unos hijos que a otros. Inconvenientes de ser el sexto chico de la familia, ¿verdad, señor Weasley?

—¿Qué insinúa? —preguntó Ron después de tragar con dificultad.

Snape le dio un pequeño bocado a su panecillo y lo masticó con calma antes de decir:

—No todos los Weasley están igual de bien dotados. Es evidente que la mejor parte se la ha llevado _uno_ de sus hermanos mayores.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó el muchacho—. ¿Qué insinúa? Charlie es…

—¿Charlie? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, y Snape lo miró imperturbable mientras Ron enrojecía aún más que antes—. Vaya, Charlie está cañón.

Pero Ron seguía enfadado, probablemente por haber cometido semejante desliz.

—Es usted un… ¡pervertido! —gritó—. ¡¿Qué le hizo a mi hermano?! ¡¿Qué le hizo a Charlie?!

—Nada que él no quisiera —contestó Snape con total tranquilidad—, además fue él quien vino a mi mazmorra a buscarme.

—¡Eso es mentira! —gritó Ron, rojo de la ira.

Harry se mordió la parte interna de los carrillos para evitar reír, no quería que su amigo se ofendiera todavía más, e intentó imponer paz.

—Severus, por favor —susurró, aunque el hombre solo le lanzó una mirada inocente y cogió otro de los panecillos de la fuente que Harry aún sostenía en sus manos. Se giró hacia su amigo para intentar tranquilizarle—. Ron, mira, estoy bien, ¿vale? Agradezco muchísimo que hayáis venido a verme, y que os preocupéis por mí, pero me gustaría que nos dejarais solos y…

—Sí, Ron, vamos —dijo Hermione, saliendo de su mutismo y obligando a que las miradas de los tres hombres convergieran en ella—. Mejor nos marchamos. Harry, ya hablaremos —se levantó y poniendo una mano sobre su brazo derecho se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso, acercándose a su oreja para susurrarle—: ¿De verdad va todo bien? —El chico asintió seriamente y Hermione le sonrió—. Me alegró mucho. Ya os dejamos solos.

Agarró del brazo a Ron, que sacaba humo por las orejas y miraba enfurecido a Snape, y le arrastró hacia la puerta. Harry los acompañó.

—Llevaos un panecillo para el camino —les dijo, y Ron consiguió coger dos con su mano libre—. Adiós, chicos, ya hablaremos, os lo prometo. Gracias otra vez.

Apenas habían cerrado la puerta y Harry ya había vuelto frente a Snape, había dejado caer la fuente sobre el sofá y casi se arrancaba la ropa en lugar de quitársela. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas del hombre.

—Quítate esto —le dijo mientras forcejeaba con el albornoz granate.

El hombre le agarró de las muñecas y se las llevó hacia atrás, haciendo que Harry perdiera su precario equilibrio y cayera hacia adelante, sobre él y su boca expectante. Se besaron con energía, que se traducía en una pelea llena de gruñidos por asumir el control.

Cuando Snape le soltó los brazos, el chico se separó unos milímetros y deslizó sus manos por detrás del cuello del pocionista. Suspiró ostensiblemente, mostrando su total satisfacción.

—Parece que hemos encontrado algo que tenemos en común.

Snape deslizó sus manos sobre los prietos glúteos de Harry y le apretó contra él.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?

—Bueno, está claro. Los dos hemos estado con un Weasley, tú con Charlie y yo con Ginny.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo tan mal gusto? —preguntó Snape.

—¿Cómo? —Se extrañó el chico, alejándose un poco más para mirarle a los ojos—. Acabas de decírselo a Ron —y ante la ceja alzada del hombre continuó—: ¿Como ibas a saber sino que Charlie está bien dotado?

—En realidad, el que parece saberlo es tu amiguito —murmuró Snape—, yo sólo he dicho que vino a buscarme a la mazmorra, y es cierto. Cuando vino a Hogwarts para el Torneo de los tres magos, me pidió que le hiciera una poción para las quemaduras de dragón —Harry le miraba anonadado mientras el hombre seguía desgranando su historia—. Yo normalmente no preparaba pociones tan fuertes, lo máximo que os podíais hacer los estudiantes eran quemaduras por las pociones, nada tan grave como la del fuego de un dragón, así que fue un cambio agradable y se la hice gustoso. A un precio muy asequible.

Harry soltó una sonora risotada.

—Eres un chico malo, Severus —le dijo cuando se hubo calmado.

—Y bien, aparte de los deliciosos panecillos habrás traído algo más, espero —le dijo el hombre muy serio.

—Ajá —dijo Harry mientras cogía uno y se lo llevaba a la boca, seguía hambriento—. «Eshtá» en un cajón de la «cojina».

—Vayamos por él entonces, ya hemos hablado demasiado. —Snape se levantó, aún con las manos en el compacto trasero de Harry y le llevó en volandas hasta la encimera de la cocina americana. Harry, por su parte, y con el panecillo entre sus dientes, deslizó al fin el albornoz por los hombros de Snape y lo hizo caer al suelo, en mitad de la sala—. ¿Este cajón?

Sin esperar respuesta, el hombre lo abrió y encontró la pequeña caja envuelta en papel fino, adornado con el logotipo de la farmacia. Lo destapó con una única mano mientras con la otra sujetaba contra su pecho a Harry, que aprovechaba el momento para mordisquearle y lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Finalmente siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la habitación y allí Snape posó con delicadeza el cuerpo de Harry sobre el colchón, y se colocó encima. Se besaron con ansia, hasta que el chico consiguió escurrirse de debajo del cuerpo que le aprisionaba y se intercambiaron las posiciones. El hombre se dejó hacer, y cuando Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cadera, aprovechó para sacar de la caja el botecito de vaselina y desenroscar la tapa.

—Me temo que esto es para mí, Severus.

—Por supuesto que es para ti.

—No —se agachó hasta llegar al encuentro de sus finos labios y le besó en la comisura—, me refiero a que lo necesito yo.

Harry le arrebató el bote de entre los dedos y volvió a sentarse sobre el hombre, que puso sus manos bajo la cabeza y le miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Te vas a preparar tú mismo? —preguntó—. ¿Para demostrarme que sabes lo que haces?

—Nop —Harry se deslizó hacia atrás y se colocó entre las piernas del hombre—. Me refiero a que voy a prepararte a ti.

—Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

—Vamos, Severus, te has portado muy mal engañando a Ron, y eso me obliga a ser el primero —acto seguido añadió con fingida aflicción—: De veras lo lamento.

—Sí, ya veo cómo lo lamentas —dijo Snape.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos apenas sin pestañear, sopesándose, intentando averiguar hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar el otro con tal de no dar su brazo a torcer. Tras largo rato de mutua inspección, Harry estaba preparado para hacer el siguiente movimiento, pero Snape se le adelantó. De pronto, alzó sus piernas para apoyarlas en los hombros de Harry, dejando su diminuta entrada a merced del chico.

—Adelante entonces, haz que lo lamente yo también.

Harry, sorprendido, se lanzó hacia adelante para besarle con fiereza. Había estado a punto de darse por vencido y quería agradecerle a Snape el regalo que le estaba ofreciendo. ¿Quién iba a esperar que se mostraría tan dispuesto a la primera de cambio?

—No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso. Te gustará.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Harry preparó concienzudamente a Snape con la vaselina. Deslizaba sus dedos dentro y fuera del cuerpo del hombre, mientras éste parecía hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no dejarse llevar, hecho que le resultaba encantador, a la par que excitante. Para Harry, tener a Snape en su cama, abierto para él y dispuesto a todo, era tal premio, que aquellos fueron los mejores preliminares de su vida, y cuando finalmente posicionó su lubricada polla contra el dilatado ano de Snape y empezó a entrar en él, pensó que estaba adentrándose en el cielo.

—Aaaahhh… —jadeó cuando su miembro se encajó por entero en el cuerpo del hombre, que le acogía apretándose a su alrededor. Se quedó quieto, apenas sin aliento, y miró a Snape a los ojos.

El cabello del hombre, grasiento, se desparramaba sobre la almohada de sábanas blancas de la cama de Harry, que le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Piensas moverte en algún momento de este siglo?

El chico rió, provocando involuntariamente, una vibrante sacudida que le resultó muy placentera. Por la expresión de Snape, pudo ver que a él también le había gustado.

—Si me lo pides de ese modo…

Estaba enterrado hasta la base, y las piernas de Snape seguían apoyadas en sus hombros, así que se echó hacia adelante al tiempo que lanzaba la cadera hacia atrás, abandonando la calidez de su amante, aunque se detuvo a medio camino, afianzó las manos sobre el colchón y volvió a adentrarse de nuevo, soltando un gruñido.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, pero de su garganta no salió ni un triste murmullo. Harry, percatándose de que no demostraría nada, se empeñó en hacerle hablar.

—¿Así te parece bien, Severus? —Le preguntó—. ¿O prefieres mejor así?

En un segundo había vuelto a salir y, modificando ligeramente el ángulo de su cadera, volvió a penetrarle. No supo si había rozado su próstata, pero Snape apretó los dientes, así que volvió a repetir la misma maniobra.

—Dímelo, vamos, dime si te gusta…

Pero Snape seguía empeñado en permanecer en silencio. Se limitaba a seguir echado en la cama, con los brazos en cruz, agarrándose a las sábanas mientras Harry embestía contra su cuerpo cada vez con más ahínco. No quiso darse por vencido, y se esforzó, jadeante, en dárselo todo al hombre. Se apoyó en una única mano, y la otra la deslizó entre el cuerpo de los dos para agarrar su polla y poder masturbarle al mismo tiempo.

—Aaaahhh… vamos… vamos… Severus… háblame… ¡joder! ¡Háblame!

Harry se sentía al borde, la fricción le estaba llevando al límite, y el silencio a la locura. Nunca antes se había sentido tan cerca del orgasmo y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Sintió una presión en sus testículos y pensó que no podría seguir, así que detuvo su movimiento, aunque la mano con la que le proporcionaba placer a Snape no paró.

—Basta, suéltame —le dijo el hombre en aquel momento, y Harry abrió los ojos para perderse en los de él, confuso.

Snape le agarró la mano con la que le masturbaba y se la apartó, para luego alzarse de la cama, agarrar de la cadera al chico y forzarle a seguir con el movimiento de vaivén. Harry no se hizo de rogar. Con Snape firmemente apretado contra él, volvió a penetrarle con insistencia, aunque no duró más que unas pocas embestidas.

—Así, así —murmuró Snape, y Harry sonrió bobamente mientras la presión de sus testículos volvía y acababa por derramarse en su interior. Snape también sonrió, le clavó las uñas durante un par de segundos y se dejó caer hacia atrás con un suspiro—. Te quiero a cuatro patas, Harry. Ahora. No me hagas repetírtelo.

Pero no hubiera hecho falta su amenaza, porque él le obedeció sin rechistar. Salió del cuerpo de su amante entre escalofríos y temblores, y en apenas unos minutos, y tras haber sido lubricado debidamente, Snape le agarraba por las caderas desde atrás, hincándose con entusiasmo en su trasero. Harry gemía extasiado mientras su cabeza chocaba una y otra vez contra el cabecero de la cama al ritmo que marcaba Snape contra su próstata.

Cuando el hombre se corrió en su interior, Harry volvía a tener una erección.

* * *

**Nota final:** Creo que sobran las palabras. Parece que está todo solucionado, ¿no? Aunque os advierto de que aún les quedan algunas experiencias que vivir a este par de tortolitos. ¡Os espero en la próxima actualización!


	12. Capítulo 12 La graduación

**Disclaimer:** Severus y Harry son creaciones de J. K. Rowling. Yo les he hecho gritarse, pelear y discutir, pero aunque también lo hacían en los libros hay otras situaciones que jamás pasaron por la mente de su escritora, ¿o sí?

No voy a entretenerme con una aburrida nota de autora. El título del capítulo de esta semana habla por sí solo… sabemos a qué atenernos, suponemos que sabemos qué sucederá, ¿sabemos cómo se llevan nuestra pareja? Leed y lo descubriréis.

Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo, y muy especialmente a **Lun Black**, que me ha regalado la luz de su comentario.

Por supuesto, gracias miles a mi beta, **ItrustIbelieve**.

* * *

**Capítulo 12. La graduación**

Le despertó la suave brisa matutina sobre su piel desnuda.

En realidad fueron la brisa y el leve roce de unos conocidos labios en la poco pronunciada curva de su cadera.

Hacía ya seis meses que Snape y él habían experimentado el placer en común y a Harry todavía le costaba creer el hecho de que se hubiera trasladado a vivir a la casa de la puerta azul. Su habitación daba a la parte trasera de la vivienda, justo sobre el jardín, con su bosque de pinos en la lejanía, y aunque al hombre le gustaba dormir en un silencio y una oscuridad absolutos, solía abrir la ventana cada mañana para que Harry se despertara con el canto de los pájaros.

Ahora el cabello de Snape le rozaba ligeramente la piel de su cintura. Abrió un único ojo y miró hacia abajo para poder ver al hombre causante de sus desvelos retorcido en la cama, colmándolo de caricias. A Harry, sin poder evitarlo, se le aceleró el corazón.

Para lo duro que había sido siempre con los demás (y ahora lo sabía, también consigo mismo), resultaba increíble la capacidad que tenía Snape de mostrarse delicado y dulce con Harry, en la cama y fuera de ella. Sus mimos (aunque él nunca hubiera consentido en llamarlos así) eran siempre lo que Harry deseaba. Ansiosos en los momentos de pasión desenfrenada, apacibles cuando el sueño se apoderaba de sus cuerpos agotados, y tiernos en momentos como aquél, previos al despertar.

Se desperezó, estirando las piernas y quedando boca arriba. Cuando abrió los ojos, Snape lo contemplaba, algo inclinado sobre él.

—Buenos días, dormilón —le dijo.

—Buenos días. —La palabra «cariño» flotó durante unos segundos en sus labios y luego murió sin ser pronunciada. No se atrevía aún a ello—. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Bastante, y creo que tú también.

Snape bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Harry, donde su entrepierna semierecta oscilaba levemente. El chico sonrió, un poco azorado y completamente encantado.

—Eso lo provocas tú, Severus, haciéndome esos «mimitos» por la mañana.

—Yo no hago esas cursiladas —contestó el hombre. Se inclinó hasta rozar con la punta de su lengua el enrojecido glande del chico, que gimió ante el contacto.

—Severuuuusss… —gimoteó Harry.

—Estoy muy ocupado ahora, disculpa —y acto seguido se tragó a Harry por entero.

El joven Gryffindor se convirtió en un pelele en brazos del Slytherin. Dejó de actuar por iniciativa propia para empezar a gemir cada vez que el hombre succionaba con fuerza, y a sollozar cuando abandonaba su tarea en el momento más inesperado.

Le acarició los testículos, enredó sus dedos entre los rizos oscuros y masajeó su entrada con presteza ante los gemidos de Harry, que le pedía más contacto y más profundo. Cuando empezó a penetrarle al tiempo que con la mano libre bombeaba la polla que se estaba tragando, el chico no tardó en tensar las piernas.

—Severus… estoy… apártate estoy a puntoooohhh… —hundió los dedos en la melena azabache del hombre e intentó apartarle, sin éxito.

Sin poderlo evitar, apretó los dedos de los pies y de las manos, cerró los ojos y gritó su liberación, que fue recibida en la boca de finos labios de Snape.

Una húmeda caricia le indicó a un jadeante Harry que acababa de ser limpiado, y una ligera presión sobre el colchón a su derecha le hizo saber que Snape estaba junto a él. Cuando abrió los ojos, le encontró con su codo apoyado en la almohada, sonriente.

—¿Más relajado ahora… Auror Potter?

Harry sonrió a su vez, intentando recuperar la respiración. Había olvidado por completo que aquel día era la entrega de insignias.

—No sabes cuánto. —Antes de que el hombre pudiera apartarse, Harry se lanzó hacia él y le besó profundamente en la boca, notando su sabor amargo en ella—. Pero todavía no soy Auror, en realidad.

—No necesitas una maldita insignia para eso. Ya sabes que lo eres, esa medallita es sólo para que lo sepan los demás.

Harry suavizó sus ojos verdes al oírle hablar así. Snape podía ser tan cruel y despiadado a veces, que no podía evitar enternecerse cuando mostraba ese otro lado de sí mismo.

—Si lo soy, es sólo gracias a ti.

—Por supuesto —contestó altanero, acomodándose boca arriba en la cama y alejándose del abrazo del chico—. No habrías llegado tan lejos sin mi ayuda.

—¿Cómo podía vivir sin ti hasta ahora? —preguntó Harry, fingiendo estar en desacuerdo con su aseveración.

—Yo tampoco me lo explico.

Harry se acercó al hombre, le obligó a levantar su brazo izquierdo y se acurrucó junto a él, acomodando su cabeza de cabellos despeinados en el hueco de la axila y pasando su mano por los rizos oscuros del pecho de Snape. Éste, por su parte, se dedicó a acariciar la espalda del joven con aire ausente, mirando al techo.

—Severus —le llamó después de unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Vas a querer acompañarme esta tarde?

—Ya sabes que odio ese tipo de reuniones.

—Sí, lo sé —Harry se incorporó, apoyándose en un codo para mirar mejor a Snape—, pero hablamos de mi graduación. No se trata de una absurda fiesta social, nunca te he pedido que me acompañases a esos sitios. Esto es distinto.

—No veo dónde está la diferencia —replicó el hombre—. Es la misma gente, haciendo las mismas cosas.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a venir? —preguntó decepcionado.

Snape le miró fijamente; sus ojos negros, vacíos y lejanos. Harry odiaba cuando lo miraba de ese modo, le hacía sentir insignificante y prescindible en su vida. Una molestia. Un cero a la izquierda.

—No, Harry, no creo que pueda. Tengo que preparar una poción muy importante.

—Vaya, perfecto. Una poción es más importante que…

El chico estaba muy disgustado pero se detuvo a tiempo, antes de mostrar su propia debilidad. Aún así se sentía enfadado y triste, todo a la vez. Se bajó de la cama y se puso su albornoz granate. Snape seguía observándolo, inconmovible.

—Además, ¿no habíamos quedado en que tú no necesitas una insignificante medallita para demostrarte que ya eres un Auror? Ya sabes que…

—Se supone que tú y yo somos una pareja, Severus, y siendo mi pareja _deberías_ acompañarme. Si vas a dejarme solo esta tarde, como mínimo tendrás que compensarme de algún modo.

—Creía que ya lo había hecho —dijo el hombre en tono pausado.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante semejante insulto. ¿Estaba diciéndole que le había hecho esa mamada en pago a su ausencia aquella tarde durante la entrega de las insignias? Era humillante. Sólo un Slytherin como él podría planear semejante estrategia.

—Muy bien. Pues no vengas. —Se dio la vuelta y se metió en el baño, dando un portazo.

«««««»»»»»

Tardó más de media hora en ducharse y salir del baño aunque, de hecho, se había duchado en apenas cinco minutos, pero el resto del tiempo lo pasó intentando calmarse lo suficiente como para no maldecir todo cuanto encontrara a su paso. En especial a _quien_ se encontrara.

Así que cuando salió, ya vestido, con el cabello seco e, inevitablemente, despeinado, la habitación estaba vacía y la cama hecha. Sintió unos enormes deseos de volar. Cuando estaba nervioso, enfadado o simplemente necesitaba pensar, se sentía más seguro y tranquilo subido a su escoba.

Bajó con rapidez las escaleras y se adentró en la cocina donde Snape estaba acabando de preparar el desayuno. Al oírle entrar se giró para encararle, con una sartén en la mano, y habló como si nada hubiera pasado en el piso de arriba.

—Te he preparado unos huevos revueltos, Harry. ¿Te apetecen unos guisantes?

—No tengo hambre —dijo el chico sin mirarle, mientras atravesaba la cocina y salía a la terraza.

—¿Se puede saber adónde vas? —Le preguntó Snape, sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

—A volar.

—Pero…

—¿Qué pasa? —Se giró Harry de mal talante, con la escoba entre las piernas—. ¿A volar sí que te apetece acompañarme?

Dando una rabiosa patada en el suelo se elevó por el aire y salió disparado rumbo hacia las nubes.

Estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera sus pensamientos eran coherentes, simplemente lo veía todo teñido de rojo, con rabia, y su ira se dirigía de maneras infinitamente variadas, siempre hacia la misma persona.

¿Cómo podía comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado? Pero, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de lo herido que se sentía Harry? Era evidente que no. No se planteaba que él pudiera necesitar estar con Snape en un momento tan importante como aquél.

Llevaba volando no sabía ni cuánto tiempo sin parar, muy cerca de las nubes, cuando empezó a sentirse cansado. Los brazos, en constante tensión, le dolían como si hubiera pasado la mañana levantando pesas, y el fresco aire de la mañana había dado lugar a la ardiente calidez del sol. Necesitaba volver a casa, pero no quería.

Se convenció a sí mismo de que era lo que debía hacer, y en el camino de regreso, la rabia dio lugar a la tristeza, y la tristeza le abrió el camino a la resignación. Snape era así. Un tipo solitario, arisco y antisocial. No quería tener que obligarle a estar con él, quería que él _quisiera_ hacerlo. Pero eso era imposible.

Lo único que Harry tenía que decidir era qué estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por seguir con Snape, y lo cierto era que el Slytherin tenía otras muchas cosas que compensaban su falta de tacto en ciertos aspectos. Harry no iba a acabar con su relación simplemente porque no quisiera acompañarlo a una estúpida pantomima del Ministerio.

Además, y lo más importante, era que Harry le quería. Mucho. Y debía aceptar al hombre como era, así que, cuando volvió a aterrizar en el amplio jardín trasero de la casa, guardó su Saeta de Fuego en el armario escobero y se adentró en la cocina, estaba más que dispuesto a dialogar y a hacer las paces con él.

Pero la cocina estaba desierta, y la biblioteca y el salón también. Iba a bajar al sótano, donde Snape tenía su laboratorio, cuando vio la nota pegada a la puerta: «Voy a estar toda la tarde ocupado. No te preocupes por mi comida, me he preparado unos sándwiches fríos. Suerte en tu graduación. S.»

Harry tiró del pomo, pero la puerta estaba hechizada para que no pudiera abrirse. Con rabia, arrancó la nota y le prendió fuego.

«««««»»»»»

Cuando llegó a la sala de convenciones del segundo piso del Ministerio de Magia, tras un frugal y solitario almuerzo, la encontró abarrotada. Llena de familiares y futuros Aurores que intentaban encontrar el mejor lugar entre el mar de sillas frente al escenario, donde un técnico probaba la acústica de la habitación.

—Hola, Harry, tío. —Lo saludó Ron, nada más verle entrar—. ¿Estás nervioso?

—No, la verdad es que no —contestó. Pero, viendo la ansiedad reflejada en los azules ojos de su amigo, decidió solidarizarse—. Bueno, en cierto modo sí, claro que estoy nervioso.

—Yo también. —Ron se masajeó las manos, y miró por encima del hombro de Harry con curiosidad, haciendo que éste mirara hacia atrás—. ¿Y Snape?

Su mal humor empeoró pero, afortunadamente, Hermione se acercó a ellos y Harry se ahorró el dar explicaciones sobre la ausencia del hombre. Al menos por el momento.

—Tus padres ya están acomodados en primera fila, Ron —dijo la chica, sosteniendo las manos pecosas entre las suyas—. Uy, tienes las manos heladas. Hola, Harry, ¿tú también estás tan nervioso como Ron?

—Ehmm… un poco —contestó al fin.

—Tranquilos, todo va a ir bien. Es sólo una medallita de nada, ni siquiera es una condecoración. No es más que vuestra presentación en sociedad como Aurores del Ministerio. Además, el Ministro Shacklebolt es un amigo, ¿no?

—Sí, claro —admitió Harry.

—Deberíamos ir adentro y cambiarnos de ropa, ¿te parece? —Le dijo Ron.

Harry asintió y se sintió tremendamente celoso cuando sus dos amigos se dieron un casto beso en los labios para despedirse. Él ni siquiera se había podido permitir ese lujo antes de salir de casa. Snape estaba _demasiado _ocupado para él.

Ron y él atravesaron un pesado cortinaje y se encontraron ante una sala anexa, con una larga mesa abarrotada de comida y bebida. Algunos de los futuros Aurores allí reunidos estaban dando buena cuenta de ambos. Ellos pasaron de largo y se internaron por una puerta en los vestuarios. Durante todo el trayecto, Ron no dejó de parlotear.

—Ufff, no sé qué haría sin Hermione —siguió Ron con su charloteo, mientras se ponían el uniforme de Auror, con su preciosa y nueva capa roja y su flamante túnica azul marino—, porque yo estoy hecho un flan. Snape va a sentarse junto a mis padres, supongo, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que Hermione le ha guardado un sitio.

—Pues no va a hacer falta —rezongó Harry mientras se ataba las botas—, porque no va a venir.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—A él no le van estas chorradas.

—Pero hoy es tu…

—¿Y te crees que no lo sé? —Le atajó Harry, enfadado—. Pero me ha dicho que no vendría. No podía agarrarlo del pelo y arrastrarlo hasta aquí, ¿no?

—No, claro, pero…

—Dejemos el tema, ¿quieres?

Ron le contempló con un atisbo de compasión en su mirada y Harry, para no verla, se dio la vuelta, alejándose en dirección a la mesa de los canapés; pero nunca llegó a su destino, porque fue interceptado, como si de una cazadora de quidditch se tratara, por la señora Weasley que, elegantemente ataviada con una túnica anaranjada como su cabello, corrió a abrazarle.

—Harry, cariño —dijo, plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla—, estás guapísimo con tu uniforme.

—Gracias, señora Weasley —le contestó él, algo incómodo—. Usted también está muy elegante.

—Oh, un trapito, nada más—contestó, quitándole importancia, pero su rostro no podía disimular su satisfacción ante el cumplido.

—¿Y yo no estoy elegante, mamá? —preguntó quejumbroso Ron a sus espaldas.

—Por supuesto, Ron —le contestó ella, acariciando la barbilla de su hijo—, ya sabes que sí —pero pasó a ignorarle de nuevo para centrarse en Harry, que la miraba con sus verdes ojos, brillantes como dos esmeraldas—. No te imaginas lo orgullosos que estamos Arthur y yo de ti, cielo. Sólo quería decírtelo, nada más.

Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta, y no podía hablar. Aquellas palabras significaban mucho para él, sobre todo después de la ruptura con Ginny. Los Weasley siempre habían sido como su familia.

—Ya, bueno, mamá, será mejor que te marches —dijo Ron, algo preocupado, echando una ojeada de soslayo a un miembro de seguridad apostado muy cerca de ellos—, ese tipo nos está mirando mucho.

—Claro, cariño, por supuesto.

La mujer le sujetó el rostro y le plantificó un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el muchacho enrojeciera, e hizo lo mismo de nuevo con Harry. Acto seguido, desapareció tras la cortina que separaba la platea de sillas de la antesala donde ellos aguardaban a ser llamados.

—Mi madre es muy pesada —se quejó Ron.

—Ojalá mi madre estuviera aquí y fuera el doble de pesada que la tuya —le dijo Harry.

—Lo siento, Harry, no quise…

—Sé que no —le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo y le guiñó un ojo—, ¿quieres comer un poco?

—Sí, claro. Estoy hambriento.

La comida siempre era un buen reclamo para Ron, sobre todo para hacerle olvidar cualquier cosa que le preocupara. Y Harry se sentía algo canino debido a su escueta comida, hacía ya unas horas.

«««««»»»»»

Degustaban deliciosos canapés de salmón ahumado, pastel de abadejo, pato con chutney y pudding Yorkshire, cuando fueron llamados al escenario. Estaban tragando sus últimos bocados cuando el Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, hizo su aparición, enfundado en su sempiterna túnica de tonos azulones, y su cabeza adornada con un birrete cuadrado.

Su discurso fue corto y ameno, y dio paso, a una larga diatriba sobre futuros proyectos por parte del jefe de Aurores, Seymour Wilde (nombre que le trajo ciertos recuerdos embarazosos a Harry), y que no dejó de alabar el buen hacer del actual Director del Departamento de Estudios Mágicos, el señor Aidan O'Hara, así como de los profesores que formaban parte del claustro de la Academia de Aurores.

Los veinticinco nuevos Aurores, Harry y Ron entre ellos, se habían colocado en dos largas filas de a uno a la izquierda del escenario, y empezaban a impacientarse ante el inacabable discurso de Wilde, cuando empezaron a ser llamados uno a uno, en riguroso orden alfabético, para que dieran un paso al frente y aceptaran la insignia y la placa que deberían acompañarles en todas sus misiones.

Cuando su nombre resonó en la sala de actos y Harry dio un paso al frente, la fila más cercana al escenario se volvió literalmente loca. Todos los Weasley que habían acudido: George, acompañado de Angelina Johnson; Percy, con su esposa Audrey; Bill y Fleur; Ginny, que volvía a salir con Dean Thomas; el señor y la señora Weasley; y Hermione, se levantaron y vitorearon al joven, que se sonrojó levemente y sonrió a su familia, encantado. Ron, tras él, aplaudía con entusiasmo.

Cuando Wilde le estaba haciendo entrega de la pequeña insignia, que prendió de la solapa de la preciosa túnica de gala, Harry notó un movimiento al fondo de la sala, por encima de las cabezas rojas de los Weasley. Lo reconoció de inmediato y, pese al mal humor que lo había acompañado durante todo el día y lo enfadado que estaba con Snape, verlo allí fue un regalo para él.

Sonrió abiertamente y estrechó con fuerza la mano de su futuro jefe.

* * *

**Nota final:** Bueno, parece ser que al final todo se va a poder arreglar. Si queréis saber cómo acaba esta historia, nos vemos en la próxima actualización ;-)


	13. Capítulo 13 Келер звезды (Sidus Kelere)

**Disclaimer:** Severus y Harry son creaciones de J. K. Rowling. Yo les he hecho gritarse, pelear y discutir, pero aunque también lo hacían en los libros hay otras situaciones que jamás pasaron por la mente de su escritora, ¿o sí?

He tardado mucho en actualizar, lo sé, pero quería que, siendo el último capítulo, todo estuviera perfecto… cosa que todos sabemos que es imposible. Bueno, lo he intentado ;-)

Por supuesto no puedo despedirme sin agradecer a todos aquellos que han estado siguiendo esta historia desde el primer día, a los que se han añadido a mitad de camino, y a aquellos que la descubrirán una vez esté acabada y hayan tenido el detalle de llegar hasta aquí. Muchísimas gracias a todos.

Mi mayor agradecimiento es para aquellos que, actualización tras actualización, se han llenado de paciencia y me han ido iluminando el camino con sus palabras y comentarios. **ItrustIbelieve**, **papillon69**, **Paladium**, **Lun** **Black**, **Pandora0000**, **xxxIloveKISSHUxxx**, **Mama** **Shmi**, **alexf1994**, **patyrickman**, **Lunatica** **Dark** y **ElizabethMKJP**, gracias a todas. Tener lectoras como vosotras es un honor del que pocos pueden presumir.

Y para finalizar, y no por eso menos importante, gracias infinitas para mi amiga, mi mentora, mi beta **ItrustIbelieve**,que está siempre cuando la necesito, apoyándome y animándome incluso en los momentos en que lo único que merezco es una bofetada. Nunca podré devolverte todo lo que me das. Te quiero.

* * *

**Capítulo 13. ****Келер****звезды**** (Sidus Kelere)**

La ceremonia se había acabado. Todos los nuevos Aurores bajaron del escenario para reunirse con sus familias, que les esperaban impacientes para abrazarles y felicitarles.

Harry saludó a unos y otros, compañeros de estudios, profesores. El Director O'Hara reclamó su atención un par de veces para hacerse fotos para _El Profeta_, primero acompañado del Ministro, y después, del Jefe de Aurores, a lo que él, aunque hubiera querido, no pudo negarse.

Así que, para cuando fue capaz de llegar al fondo de la sala, su mal humor había regresado. Snape no parecía estar por ningún lado y, además, pensando en ello, seguía muy molesto con él, presentándose en el último momento como si así lo solucionara todo.

Se alejaba hacia la puerta cuando le dieron un fuerte tirón del brazo izquierdo y se vio arrastrado tras una gruesa cortina de terciopelo rojo. Lo acorralaron contra la pared y unos labios se apoderaron de su boca, reclamándola como suya. Harry quiso resistir la tentación, pero Snape sabía como hacerle sucumbir, mordisqueando, acariciando y provocando como sólo una serpiente era capaz de hacer, así que el joven se vio respondiendo con entusiasmo a su beso a los pocos segundos de haber empezado.

—Enhorabuena, Auror Potter —dijo el hombre cuando lo liberó, aún presionando su cuerpo contra el del chico.

—Suéltame ya —le dijo Harry, sin brusquedad pero con firmeza.

Cuando Snape lo hizo, con el entrecejo fruncido, siguió hablando.

—¿Te crees que con un beso todo está arreglado? ¿Que voy a olvidar que me has ignorado todo el día?

—¿Que yo te he ignorado? —preguntó Snape, obviamente ofendido—. Te he dado el mejor despertar que se le puede dar a un hombre, y no recuerdo que hayas hecho ningún movimiento para «aliviarme» en respuesta; a pesar de eso te he preparado un desayuno que no has dudado en despreciarme, marchándote a volar toda la mañana. ¿Quién ha ignorado a quién?

Harry se lo quedó mirando, estupefacto. ¿Se podía tener semejante desfachatez?

—Acababas de decirme que no pensabas acompañarme, ¡estaba furioso!

—Y eso te impide ser educado, ya me he dado cuenta.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Harry. Quiso marcharse y tanteó la gruesa cortina intentando encontrar una salida, mientras murmuraba para sí—: No me lo puedo creer.

Snape lo agarró del brazo, impidiéndole marcharse.

—¿Hubieras preferido que te dijera que vendría y luego no aparecer? —susurró frente a su rostro, con voz fría como el hielo. Harry quiso contestar pero no le dio tiempo porque Snape siguió hablando—: Te he estado esperando más de dos horas y no te has dignado a volver.

—Necesitaba airearme.

—Y te has aireado, de eso no hay duda.

—He vuelto, pero para entonces te habías encerrado en el sótano, con tus_ queridas _pociones.

Snape lo miraba con dureza en sus ojos negros y, a su lado, Harry se sentía pequeño de nuevo, pero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. De pronto, pareció que el hombre se lo pensaba algo mejor y suavizó su expresión, para decir con calma:

—¿Por qué no vamos a casa y hablamos de esto tranquilamente?

—Yo no pienso ir a casa ahora, tengo la intención de salir a celebrarlo con esa gente que está ahí fuera y que son mi familia. —Harry señaló hacia algún lugar tras la cortina—. Ellos han estado aquí todo el tiempo, que es más de lo que has hecho tú.

—¡No he podido venir antes!

—Ya, ya lo sé, tenías que preparar primero una estúpida poción, claro.

En ese instante fueron interrumpidos por Hermione, que abrió la cortina y, al verles, se refugió con ellos.

—Harry, estás aquí —la chica miró a Snape de forma extraña y le sonrió—. Hola, Severus.

—Señorita Granger —dijo el hombre, inclinando la cabeza con evidente mal humor.

Hermione se giró de nuevo hacia Harry, como no prestando atención al reproche que se destilaba de los ojos negros de Snape, probablemente por haber sido interrumpidos.

—Nos marchamos.

—Esperadme, voy con vosotros.

—Harry —dijo Snape, en tono de advertencia.

—¿Qué? —Le retó Harry, mirándolo desde su altura inferior pero sin acobardarse—. ¿No puedo ir con mis amigos a tomar una copa? ¿Vas a prohibírmelo?

—Pero, Harry —dijo Hermione—, nosotros nos vamos a casa.

—¿A casa? —Se extrañó él—. Yo creía que querríais ir a tomar algo, para celebrarlo.

—Lo siento —contestó la Gryffindor y, como si algo la inquietara, dirigió su mirada a Snape y luego volvió a Harry—. Ya nos veremos, ¿vale?

Le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, sin dar tiempo a que ninguno de los dos hombres replicara.

—Puedo acompañarte yo —propuso Snape, tras un instante de vacilación—. Si quieres.

Harry lo miró. El hombre estaba muy serio, con los labios tan apretados que parecían blancos. En el fondo sabía que ya no estaba enfadado con él, simplemente no quería que Snape pensara que podía hacer lo que quisiera y salirse con la suya.

—No tiene ningún sentido que vayamos a celebrar nada —dijo amargamente—. Mejor nos vamos a casa nosotros también.

Snape soltó el aire muy despacio, casi como si no quisiera ser oído, pero no replicó. Cuando salieron de nuevo a la sala de convenciones, mucha gente ya se había marchado, entre ellos los Weasley.

Codo con codo pero sin hablarse, se dirigieron hacia los ascensores. Bajaron hasta el atrio y de allí se dirigieron a las chimeneas para poder usar la Red Flu. Harry no era un entusiasta de ese medio de transporte, pero era el modo más rápido de salir del Ministerio y llegar a casa. Snape se adelantó y cogió un puñado de polvos Flu.

—Nos vemos ahora —le dijo a Harry.

Lo miraba como si dudara que el chico fuera a seguirlo. Pronunció su destino y soltó los polvos a sus pies. Las llamas verdes le cubrieron por completo y desapareció. Harry tardó medio minuto en decidirse y, finalmente, él también entró en la chimenea.

«««««»»»»»

Cuando salió del hogar, con un fogonazo verde y tosiendo hollín, el griterío fue ensordecedor. Harry apenas pudo ver ningún rostro de forma nítida, puesto que todos se agolparon a su alrededor, dándole la bienvenida, golpeándolo amistosamente en los hombros y felicitándolo por su graduación. Alguien le ofreció una copa y pronunció un brindis por los dos nuevos Aurores del Ministerio, Ron y Harry.

Fue una fiesta magnífica a la que no faltó nadie. Estaban desde el profesor Slughorn hasta la directora McGonagall, pasando por el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Hooch. Neville les contó que había presentado una solicitud como ayudante de la profesora Sprout y que esperaba tener una respuesta afirmativa antes del curso siguiente. Luna, con su voz aflautada, les explicó que había descubierto la manera de amaestrar a los kihaus de Somalia. El extravagante joven que la acompañaba, y que llevaba unas anticuadas gafas de concha que le agrandaban sus hipermétropes ojos marrones, asentía con entusiasmo a cada comentario de la joven.

—Son muy bonitos —les dijo Luna, mientras Ron la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca del todo—, pero tienen bastante mal carácter. Lo único que hay que hacer es rascarles bajo el ala derecha. ¿A que es fácil?

Harry, se alejó disimuladamente de Ron, Luna y el estrambótico amigo de ésta, dejándolos enfrascados en su absurda conversación. Necesitaba encontrar a Snape. Él había sido el artífice de todo aquello y tenía que darle las gracias.

—Enhorabuena, Harry —le comentó Dean Thomas cuando pasó por su lado—, y una fiesta estupenda.

Harry se detuvo para estrechar la mano que Dean le ofrecía y entonces pudo ver que Ginny estaba junto al chico.

—Gracia a ti por venir, Dean. Hola, Ginny —la saludó. Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y aprovechó para susurrarle junto a su oído—: Me alegro de que hayas decidido volver con Dean. Es un buen chico.

La pelirroja miró a su acompañante, algo sonrojada, y sonrió con timidez.

—Yo también me alegro —comentó, a lo que el joven le devolvió la sonrisa, encantado.

Harry se despidió de ambos y continuó su búsqueda, hasta que al fin encontró a Snape en la cocina, apurando un vaso de lo que debía ser Whisky de Fuego. Tenía los riñones apoyados contra la encimera, y charlaba de forma amigable con Cloë Courtisaine.

Meses atrás, Snape le había contado que Cloë se había casado con un mercader francés, Emile Courtisaine. En algún momento, y sin saber el motivo, Courtisaine cayó en desgracia ante el Señor Tenebroso, con el que había mantenido negocios muy lucrativos. Tras la extraña e irresoluta desaparición de su marido, Cloë se había visto obligada a efectuar cambios en su vida, hasta que decidió tomar el camino de la prostitución. Le permitía independencia económica, y su tren de vida volvió a ponerse en marcha a toda máquina. La mujer no había querido oír hablar jamás de dejar su rentable negocio.

Cloë, con una impresionante melena ondulada de un luminoso tono rubio cobrizo, se quedó mirando a Harry al verlo entrar. Le echó una rápida ojeada a Snape y dejó su vaso en el fregadero.

—Felicidades, cariño —le dijo al joven Gryffindor cuando pasó junto a él, sonriéndole y acariciando su suave rostro, justo antes de posar un beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias, Cloë —contestó Harry.

Cuando se quedaron solos, el chico dio un par de pasos en dirección a Snape, que lo miraba impertérrito.

—Supongo que estarás esperando una disculpa.

—Yo no espero nada —le contestó Snape.

Harry se sintió terriblemente mal, porque en la mirada del hombre le pareció ver un rastro de resignación. Muy pocas veces -por no decir nunca- debían haberse disculpado con él, quizás hasta el punto de hacerle pensar que no era merecedor de semejante deferencia.

—Siento mucho lo que ha pasado esta mañana —susurró el chico, colocándose a pocos centímetros de Snape.

—Te he dicho que no hace falta ninguna disculpa.

—Pero yo creo que sí —insistió Harry—. Te has tomado tantas molestias con esta fiesta y…

—No te hagas ilusiones, no fue idea mía, sino de tu amiga Granger, yo sólo propuse que fuera aquí en lugar de en esa chabola de La Madriguera —volvió a rellenarse el vaso con whisky y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

—Verás —empezó a decir Harry—, este mediodía, cuando he vuelto, quería hablar contigo porque estaba dispuesto a aceptar que no vinieras esta tarde, por mucho que me doliera. Volar me despeja la mente y he visto claras algunas cosas. Has convertido esta casa, _tu_ casa, en _nuestra._ —Snape se lo quedó mirando con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro—. Me has permitido traer mi cama, has habilitado un espacio en tu biblioteca para mis cómics y mis libros de Quidditch, has añadido una zona en el jardín para que pueda entrenarme cada día, permites que Ron venga un par de veces a la semana para que charlemos, y…

—Harry, se supone que…

El chico levantó la mano para pedirle silencio.

—Has cambiado muchas cosas en tu vida por mí y yo nunca te lo he agradecido como debiera. Y, para colmo, te has pasado todo el día preparando esto y…

—En realidad, no. Cloë ha sido quien ha adornado la casa y preparado los canapés. Yo he ido en busca de tu regalo.

Entonces fue Harry quien mostró sorpresa.

—¿Mi regalo?

—Sí. —Snape dio un trago a su bebida—. Te lo daré cuando nos quedemos solos. Y basta ya de monsergas, todas esas cosas que dices son tonterías; si vives aquí, lo normal es que esta casa sea también tuya, que te sientas a gusto aquí.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —lo atajó. En ese instante sonó en la lejanía, y algo amortiguado por el bullicio del exterior, el timbre de la puerta—. Debes volver a tu fiesta, me consta que quien llama son los que traen la tarta.

—¿También hay una tarta?

—Ajá. —Snape estaba a punto de volver a beber de su vaso cuando Harry cubrió los dos pasos que les separaban y se abrazó a él, recostando su mejilla en el pecho del hombre—. Se supone que tú no sabes nada de la tarta, así que pon cara de sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico se separó un poco de él, se puso de puntillas y buscó sus labios. Snape fue a su encuentro y lo abrazó estrechamente, haciendo que sus bocas se fundieran juntas. Harry se sentía tan bien que casi se le olvidó lo que en realidad quería decirle al hombre.

—Oh, vaya, perdón, yo…

Se separaron abruptamente ante la interrupción y Harry vio a un ruborizado Ron escondido tras sus manos, que pretendían tapar su rostro sin conseguirlo del todo.

—Tranquilo, Ron. No exageres, anda, que seguimos vestidos —le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, separándose de Snape, que lo soltó a regañadientes.

El pelirrojo Gryffindor enrojeció más todavía y balbuceó:

—Han… han traído una cosa para los dos, deberías… te están esperando.

—Ve —le dijo Snape.

—Sí, pero tú vienes conmigo. —Harry lo cogió de la mano y empezó a andar, llevando al hombre prácticamente a rastras con él.

Harry se hizo el sorprendido ante la hermosa tarta de tres pisos, aunque se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio que simulaba la sala común de Gryffindor en Hogwarts. Snape, a su lado, soltó un ruidito con la nariz como para demostrar su desaprobación, pero se le escapó un amago de sonrisa cuando Harry le ofreció un bocado, diciéndole que aquel pedazo de pastel había sido su asiento habitual junto al fuego en las noches en que urdía planes para saltarse las normas y molestar al irritante profesor Snape.

El resto de la velada estuvo lleno de buenos y divertidos momentos, como cuando George puso en el ponche un poco de _PepperBlue _y todos acabaron con las lenguas tan azules e hinchadas que no eran capaces de hablar, pero al mismo tiempo no podían dejar de hacerlo, convirtiendo cada rincón de la casa en una barahúnda de conversaciones. Los efectos no remitieron hasta pasados veinte minutos.

A pesar de la risa y la diversión, Harry pudo ver cómo Snape suspiraba aliviado cuando el último de los invitados abandonaba la vivienda. Se reclinó en la puerta de la calle, y con una amplia sonrisa, se lo quedó mirando.

—Al fin —dijo el hombre, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Vamos, ven a la biblioteca.

—¿Vas a darme ahora mi regalo? —preguntó entusiasmado.

—Sólo si te portas bien —contestó, haciendo ondear su túnica al girarse bruscamente.

Harry lo siguió muy de cerca para no perderse sus movimientos. Aún tenía que decirle lo que no había podido cuando los habían interrumpido en la cocina, claro que en aquel momento no habían estado hablando, precisamente.

—Siéntate aquí —le dijo Snape, señalando la butaca donde se había sentado la primera vez que había entrado en aquella casa—. Y cierra los ojos.

—¿Cómo? —rió Harry, mientras tomaba asiento.

—Ya me has oído. Cierra los ojos.

El tono de voz de Snape no admitía protestas, así que Harry obedeció. De todos modos, la tentación de infringir la orden era demasiado fuerte e intentó ver a través de una estrecha rendija entre sus párpados.

—No me obligues a hechizarte, Harry —advirtió el hombre.

—Está bien, está bien. Ojos cerrados.

Una ráfaga de aire le removió el corto cabello y algo se posó sobre sus rodillas. No era excesivamente pesado, pero tampoco demasiado ligero.

—Ábrelos —le pidió Snape.

Cuando Harry obedeció, pudo ver una enorme caja de cartón apoyada en sus rodillas, miró a Snape, que estaba de pie frente a él y luego volvió su atención de nuevo a la caja.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó—. ¿Un gran ramo de rosas rojas?

Snape chasqueó la lengua, aparentando fastidio.

—¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Hubiera sido mucho más fácil de encontrar —se quejó—. Ábrela, maldita sea.

—De acuerdo.

Y eso fue lo último que Harry pudo pronunciar, porque cuando levantó la gran tapa se quedó mudo de la impresión. Ante sus ojos, con el mango de pulida y brillante madera de alerce, se hallaba la más hermosa y flamante escoba que jamás había visto. Las ramas estaban bellamente alineadas y los reposapiés eran de metal bruñido. Una pequeña placa, también metálica, indicaba en letras cirílicas el nombre de la escoba: Келер звезды.

—Es una… es una…_ Sidus Kelere _—dijo Harry, admirado.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Snape.

—¿Que si me gusta? —preguntó Harry, mirando a los ojos de Snape, y viendo ansiedad en ellos. Quizá por eso las palabras salieron a borbotones, sin pensar—. Claro que me gusta, cariño, me encanta. Es la mejor escoba del mundo, no hay ninguna en Inglaterra.

—Bueno, ahora sí —aportó Snape—. ¿Has visto la inscripción?

El hombre señaló un punto en la madera del mango, cerca del penacho de ramas cuidadosamente ordenadas. Ante la sorpresa de Harry, cuando Snape retiró el dedo pudo observar cómo, en bajorrelieve, aparecían unas letras, aunque estas estaban escritas en su idioma: «Para Harry. De S.».

— Tranquilo, sólo tú podrás verla. No tendrás que dar explicaciones a tus compañeros Aurores.

—¿Explicaciones? Pero si yo quiero que todo el mundo sepa que me la has regalado tú —murmuró el chico, aún asombrado. Volvió a contemplar su nueva escoba. La sacó de la caja y la acarició con devoción.

—Dicen que es la escoba más rápida que se ha fabricado jamás —siguió hablando Snape—, el señor Borisniev me aseguró que nadie podría atraparte montado en ella, así que…

—¿Borisniev? Pero ese hombre vive en Siberia.

—Ya lo sé —asintió—. ¿Cómo crees que he conseguido la escoba?

—¿Has ido allí personalmente? —preguntó Harry, mientras dejaba su regalo en el suelo.

—La Listvyanka mágica es bastante fría, pero no me ha desagradado. Por vacaciones podríamos viajar hasta allí, a no ser que prefieras absurdos lugares más cálidos y soleados.

—Iremos donde tú quieras —Harry se levantó y se abalanzó contra el hombre, para abrazarle—. Es una escoba preciosa, Severus. No sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada —murmuró Snape, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

—Esto es… —empezó a decir Harry, que miró a Snape intensamente a los ojos—, Severus yo… te quiero, cariño, te quiero mucho.

—Harry —se sorprendió Snape—, sólo es una escoba.

—No es por la escoba, es por todo. Es por ti. No me importa que seas un hombre brusco e inflexible, yo te quiero por encima de eso. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decírtelo.

—Harry, yo…

—Shhhh —Harry puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del hombre—, no es necesario que hables. No digas nada. Vayamos arriba y deja que te lo demuestre.

—¿No quieres probar tu escoba nueva? —preguntó Snape.

—No me tientes, Severus —le advirtió Harry, mientras deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo.

—Dicen que el primer vuelo es especial —continuó hablando el hombre, mientras él también acariciaba la espalda de Harry hasta posar sus manos en las nalgas del joven—, y yo no voy a moverme. Bueno, quizás me mueva lo justo para desnudarme.

—Eso aún es más tentador —Harry besó el mentón de Snape, que levantó la cabeza intentando escapar de sus labios, pero sin demasiado ahínco.

—¿Sabes lo que a mí me resulta tentador?

—Ah-ah —negó el chico.

—Esperarte desnudo en _nuestra_ enorme cama —Harry rió—, y que tú llegues sudoroso y agitado tras un vuelo frenético con tu escoba nueva en busca de un poco de calor humano —Snape se acercó a su oreja izquierda para susurrar—: y me dejes tomarte muy despacio. ¿Qué me dices?

—Que se me ocurre un modo de cumplir tu fantasía, Severus. —El chico le besó de nuevo en la boca, introduciendo su lengua entre los finos labios de su amante—. Pero será un vuelo corto, te lo advierto.

—Eso espero.

Snape le dio una palmada en la nalga derecha y lo soltó. Harry cogió su _Sidus Kelere_ y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me…?

—Largo —contestó Snape.

Harry sonrió y se dirigió hacia la cocina, desde donde salió al jardín. Tras montar en su escoba, golpeó el suelo y se elevó en el aire a una velocidad de vértigo. Apenas en unos minutos ya le había pillado el truco a la nueva escoba, y dejó que el viento helado de la noche le golpeara el rostro mientras él hacía piruetas en el aire.

Veinte minutos después, y manteniéndose estable en el aire, Harry golpeó los cristales de la ventana de su habitación. Snape la abrió con una sonrisa ladeada y nada más.

—Mmmm —dijo el chico deslizando sus ojos por el cuerpo desnudo del hombre—, veo que ya estás preparado. ¿Estoy lo suficientemente sudoroso para ti?

—¿Qué tal ha ido el vuelo? —preguntó.

—Celestial —contestó Harry, agachando la cabeza y entrando en la habitación, aún sobre su escoba.

—Yo sí que te voy a hacer tocar el cielo —le advirtió Snape.

Harry bajó de la escoba, que posó con cuidado contra la pared, y se refugió en los brazos del hombre.

—Hace frío ahí fuera.

Snape desnudó despacio al chico, masajeando sus músculos agarrotados y helados. Lo llevó a la cama, recostándolo con cuidado sobre los cojines, besando cada centímetro de piel suave y atractiva, y Harry se sintió caer en una espiral de deseo, un fuego que Snape no hacía más que avivar a cada caricia.

Se deshizo en gemidos incontrolados cuando el hombre empezó a penetrarle suavemente, rozando su punto de mayor placer una y otra vez, haciéndole el amor, lento y delicioso. Su cuerpo se tensó contra el de Snape cuando el placer fue tan grande que no pudo mantenerlo en su cuerpo, liberándose a través de su orgasmo. El hombre lo sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que los temblores cesaron y entonces Snape siguió entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo hasta que se corrió dentro de Harry.

Se tendió sobre él y resopló en su oreja. Harry estaba satisfecho y agotado, el día había sido muy largo, suponía que para Snape también, así que suspiró y lo acogió en un reconfortante abrazo. Tras unos minutos, el hombre se apartó, realizó un hechizo limpiador sobre ambos y se acomodó junto al chico, tapándole a él y a sí mismo con las mantas.

—Buenas noches, mi niño. —Le dijo, pero el chico estaba tan cansado que se mantuvo en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, como si sus párpados se hubieran pegado entre sí. Quizá por eso, lo que Snape dijo a continuación lo dejó anonadado y sin palabras—: Yo también te quiero, Harry.

Notó un suave beso en la sien e, irremediablemente, se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Nota final:** Lo dicho, muchas gracias a todos, ha sido un verdadero placer teneros como compañía en esta aventura. Espero de corazón que la historia os haya gustado. ¡Un gran abrazo y hasta la próxima!


End file.
